But in this jungle You Can't Run
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Blaine necesita encontrarlo, desde esa fiesta en casa de Puck donde lo conoció que no ha sabido nada de él y al parecer nadie lo conoce. Cuando iba a desistir de su búsqueda, se lleva una tremenda sorpresa y ahora más que nunca necesita encontrar al castaño de ojos azules llamado Chris. Mpreg!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

_Hi :)_

_Les traigo el fic Mpreg!Blaine que les prometí, ojalá les guste :D serán 13 capítulos._

_Pame, colega mosquetera, con mucho cariño para ti, porque yo sé lo mucho que querías un Mpreg!Blaine :) _

_Espero no defraudarlos XD jojo_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

— Nosotros desde siempre lo supimos — la madre de Blaine suspiró — simplemente lo ignoramos, pero cuando nos dijiste que eras gay — hizo una pausa — todo se volvió más real y sabíamos que tendríamos que abordar el tema en cualquier momento, solo que…

— Solo que no pensábamos que serías el pasivo — afirmó el padre de Blaine, intentando ser gracioso

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó extrañado Blaine — ¿Ustedes lo sabían? ¿Y cuándo pretendían decírmelo? — comenzó a alzar la voz

— Bueno… — su madre intentó hablar, pero se encontraba muy nerviosa

— Blaine, mira, sé que lo que hicimos no fue lo correcto, pero todo tiene solución — Nate se acercó a su hijo y le entregó una tarjeta de presentación. Blaine la tomó en sus manos, y mientras la leía su cara se desfiguraba más y más

— ¡¿ESTÁN LOCOS?! — Comenzó a gritar por la habitación, levantando los brazos — ¡PRIMERO ME OCULTAN ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE! Y AHORA ¿ESTO? — Señaló la tarjeta — Los desconozco, ¡ME HAN CAMBIADO A MIS PADRES! — gritaba dando vueltas por la sala

— Blaine, cálmate, por favor hijo — su madre se acercó a él, pero Blaine se alejó — solo queremos lo mejor para ti

— ¿Lo mejor? ¿LO MEJOR? — su respiración era irregular y exhalaba pesadamente por la nariz — ¿UN ABORTO ES LO MEJOR?

— No estás preparado para…

— ¿Ser padre? — interrumpió Blaine — ¿Y qué saben ustedes? Si ni siquiera ustedes han sabido ser buenos padres, ocultándome semejante información. Les dije que soy gay hace 4 años. ¡CUATRO AÑOS! ¡Y en 4 años no fueron capaces de decirme que tengo el gen portador!

— Hijo, será mejor que tomes asiento, en tu estado no es bueno que te exaltes — Blaine asintió de mala gana y tomó asiento en silencio — Quiero que lo pienses y cuando estés decidido podemos ir a ver a ese doctor

— No es necesario esperar. Ya tomé una decisión — dijo más calmado

— ¡Qué alegría! — Celebraba la madre de Blaine — ¡Podremos pedir cita con el doctor para mañana mismo! — saltaba dando aplausos

— Me alegra que estés feliz con la decisión que he tomado, y sí, necesito una cita con el doctor, pero uno que me diga que mi bebé está bien, porque me lo voy a quedar. No abortaré, es una estupidez lo que me han sugerido, nunca creí que llegaran a tanto, pero al fin siento que los conozco

— Blaine, te arruinarás la vida…

— ¿Tenerme te arruinó la vida, _madre_? — escupió la última palabra

— No es lo que quise decir…

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Es porque soy un hombre, verdad? ¿Tus amigos me verán como un monstruo? ¿Es eso? ¿Es el maldito _'qué dirán'_?

— ¡Blaine, no le hables así a tu madre! — gritó su padre

— ¿Y tú qué? Me imagino que la idea del aborto fue tuya, ¿verdad? Tú y tus _contactos_

— ¡A TU HABITACIÓN!

— ¿Pretendes tenerme encerrado ahí para siempre? — lo desafió el moreno

— Si eso debo hacer, ¡entonces lo haré!

— ¡Ya casi tengo 18 años!

— Pero aún vives bajo nuestro techo, yo soy el que paga tus cosas, no eres más que un niño mimado

— ¿Eso es lo que crees? Siempre he sido la oveja negra de esta familia y fue peor cuando les dije que soy gay, aun así, pensé que me habían aceptado, pero me equivoqué — tragó saliva — claro, si fuese Cooper el que estuviera en mi lugar, las cosas serían completamente distintas, ¿o no madre? Seguramente ya estarías planificando su babyshower, lo único que les importa es su maldita clase social. ¡Si no tuvieran dinero, esa gente ni siquiera voltearía a verlos! — Blaine sintió un golpe en su mejilla izquierda, llevó su mano hacia el dolor punzante y vio en frente a su madre que lo miraba con ojos enrojecidos por la rabia. Era la primera vez que lo abofeteaba en sus 17 años — ¿Me golpeaste? ¡Podría denunciarte!

— ¡Haz lo que quieras! — gritó su madre, alejándose de él

— ¡ENTONCES ME IRÉ! — Estaban en una lucha por quien gritaba más fuerte

— ¿Y a dónde te irás? — Preguntó su padre mofándose — ¿Quién va a recibir en su casa a un gay embarazado?

— Eso es lo de menos, si tengo que vivir en la calle, así lo haré, con tal de estar con mi hijo y que nadie me lo quite — se defendió Blaine llevando sus manos a su vientre y comenzaba a acariciarlo, su madre lo miraba horrorizada

— Blaine, es mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto y conversaremos mejor cuando te hayas calmado, no quisiera que nada malo te suceda por un aborto espontáneo

— ¿De qué hablas? — le preguntó confundido Blaine a su padre

— Por lo que tengo entendido, el embarazo en los hombres es más complicado que en las mujeres, o eso es lo que nos dijo el doctor, corren mayores riesgos y en los primeros meses si no se toman las medidas necesarias, podría provocar un aborto espontáneo, así que si realmente quieres conservarlo, será mejor que te calmes y vayas a tu cuarto

— ¿No sería mejor que vea un médico?

— ¿Para qué? — Preguntó la madre — de todas formas ya sabemos que estás embarazado

— Pero quisiera saber cómo se encuentra mi hijo ¿Qué pasa si hay algo mal en él? — comenzó a asustarse Blaine

— Ningún Anderson ha nacido con problemas antes y _este_ no será el primero — señaló su padre

— Gracias por tus palabras de aliento, padre — habló entredientes Blaine

— Cuando quieras — sonrió Nate — ¿Y qué hay del otro gay?

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó extrañado Blaine

— El otro gay — dijo su padre, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo — me imagino que se necesitan dos gay para que uno quede embarazado, ¿no? — señaló su padre como si fuese lo más lógico — Además, no nos habías dicho que tenías novio

— Oh… — Blaine desde esa tarde, cuando se enteró que estaba embarazado, no había pensado en el muchacho de ojos azules. En esos 2 meses intentó encontrarlo, porque se había sentido demasiado atraído por él, quería volver a verlo, pero no tuvo suerte y ahora estaba embarazado. Era cierto, iban a ser padres y él no tenía la menor idea dónde podría encontrarlo. Desde la fiesta en casa del chico del mohicano que no lo había vuelto a ver, y de eso ya habían pasado casi 2 meses. Era obvio que su hijo tenía que ser de él, porque no había estado con nadie más en mucho tiempo, además, el simple hecho de que él había sido inferior con Chris.

Nunca antes había sido inferior, pero Chris insistió en que él quería ser superior y Blaine estaba perdido en esos ojos azules, que aceptó sin dudarlo. Tampoco notó que Chris no usaba condón, hasta que lo penetró y sintió el miembro de Chris en su interior sin un látex que lo cubriera. Se quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos, mientras su padre lo miraba con una cara de pocos amigos.

— Blaine, te estoy hablando — dijo malhumorado su padre

— Lo siento — se disculpó con una sonrisa verdadera — él… yo no sé

— ¿Qué no sabes? — preguntó su padre perdiendo la paciencia

— No sé nada de él — habló en voz baja, por lo que su padre tuvo que acercarse para oír mejor. Su madre abrió los ojos como platos y se dejó caer en el sofá.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? :O_

_¿Dudas?_


	2. Chapter 2

_PameCrissColferette: Coleeega, Kurt no es un loquillo :O todo lo contrario! Ya entenderás a qué me refiero._

_Bonamore: No, no me equivoqué colega, es Chris! jajaj :)_

_Adriana11: Sí, están un poco locos los padres de Blaine jaja_

_gleeclast: Los padres de Blaine en cierta forma si lo aceptan, siempre y cuando no interfiera en su estatus social. Mientras más desapercibido pueda pasar, mejor para ellos._

_NaomiRomKB: Intento actualizar diario o cada dos días, pero no más que eso ;)_

_AmiDela: Es Chris jeje_

_AlexaColfer: Es Chris :)_

_KlainChel: Por ahora, es Chris. Ya conocerán más de su historia ;)_

_Gracias por sus reviews :D_

_¡A leer!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

Blaine subió a su cuarto y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido esa noche en que conoció al hombre más hermoso, de ojos azules ¿o eran turquesa? Tal vez no tenía muy claro de qué color eran, pero sí estaba seguro que eran lo más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Su piel era tan suave y delicada. Era obvio que la cuidaba muy bien, quizás aplicaba muchos productos. Solo quería poder volver acariciar esa piel. Su nariz, su cuello, sus orejas, sus manos, su cabello. Todo en Chris era perfecto, todas las noches soñaba con él, con encontrarlo. Muchas veces creyó que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, que quizás esa cerveza que bebió le jugó una mala pasada y nada de eso había ocurrido, pero no, si fue real. Prueba de ello, era que esperaba un hijo del hombre más hermoso y perfecto que podría existir. ¿Ahora cómo lo encontraría? Y peor aún, ¿Cómo le diría que estaba esperando un hijo suyo?

Varias semanas intentó localizarlo, pero no tuvo suerte, le preguntó a Puck por Chris, pero Puck dijo que no lo conocía,

— ¡¿Tuviste sexo con un chico en mi habitación?! — había gritado Puck

— S-sí y lo siento, pero de verdad necesito encontrarlo — rogó Blaine

— Ya te lo dije, no conozco a ningún Chris y por la descripción que me das tampoco. Solo coincide tal vez con Hummel, pero él no es de ese tipo de chicos — mencionó Puck y Blaine no quiso preguntar a qué se refería con _'ese tipo de chicos' _seguro lo decía por lo de gays, sí, eso debía ser, ese Hummel seguramente no era gay. Así que Blaine no insistió más, pero le pidió, más bien, rogó a Puck que lo invitara cuando hiciera nuevamente una fiesta en su casa.

Había pasado casi un mes y Puck lo llamó para invitarlo a una fiesta. El moreno estaba feliz, quizás podría ver a Chris. Cuando llegó fue a saludar a Puck y comenzó a buscar al castaño por toda la casa, pero no tuvo éxito. Y así fue a la semana siguiente cuando Puck lo volvió a invitar. El castaño de ojos azules tampoco estaba. Comenzaba a creer que todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

La siguiente semana cuando Puck lo volvió a invitar, él no había podido ir porque no se sentía bien. Claro, era por los síntomas del embarazo. Ahora lo comprendía.

El sonido de su teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos, vio quién lo llamaba y se apresuró en contestar.

— ¡Hola Noah! — mencionó el moreno animado

— Whoa, alguien está de buen humor — señaló Puck

— Es solo que me alegró tu llamada

— Eeehh…

— No de la forma en la que estás pensando, tonto — dijo entre risas

— Lo que sea. ¿Quieres buscar esta noche al tal Chris? — preguntó Puck. Ellos se habían hecho de cierta forma cercanos. Blaine le hablaba de este supuesto chico que había conocido en su fiesta y Puck lo invitaba para que lo pudiera encontrar y así dejara de fantasear con él. Aunque creía que todo lo había imaginado el moreno, porque llevaban varias fiestas y ni rastros del tal Chris.

— ¡Por supuesto! Y hoy más que nunca deseo encontrarlo

— ¿Y eso?

— Es que… bueno… no sé cómo decirlo… es… un poco complicado

— Escúpelo Anderson — espetó Puck

— Estoyembarazado — dijo rápidamente

— ¿Qué dijiste? Porque creo que no oí muy bien, no puede ser posible

— Estoy… esperandounhijodeChris

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritó desde el otro lado del teléfono Puck, haciendo saltar a Blaine y casi soltar su teléfono — ¿Es eso posible? ¿Pueden los hombres…?

— Sí Noah, algunos hombres podemos quedar embarazados — señaló Blaine

— Eso quiere decir… ¿Yo también podría quedar embarazado? Varias veces no he usado condón, ¿podría? ¿Anderson, podría quedar embarazado? — preguntó asustado Puck — ¡Responde!

— ¿Noah eres gay?

— No — Blaine comenzó a reírse muy fuerte — Hey, no te rías, entré en pánico

— Está bien — dijo entre risas

— Así que — comenzó a hablar Puck, ignorando las risas de su amigo — Existe Chris — dijo no como una pregunta, sino afirmándolo

— Por supuesto que existe, siempre te lo he dicho

— Pero es que entiéndeme, yo no lo conozco, nadie de mis amigos conoce un tal Chris. Les he preguntado a casi todos los de mi escuela y nadie dice conocerlo — ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos pensando — ¿No habrás escuchado mal su nombre?

— No, él me dijo que su nombre es Chris

— ¿Pero, qué más te dijo?

— Hmmm… — intentó recordar el moreno — no mucho, honestamente casi no hablamos. Nos besamos la mayor parte del tiempo y antes de que se fuera le pregunté su nombre. Me dijo que se llamaba Chris y se fue y no lo volví a ver más — mencionó el moreno tirándose en la cama

— Ojalá tengas mejor suerte hoy en la noche ¿Crees que podrás venir?

— Sí, no hay problema

— ¿Estás seguro? Como ahora estás embarazado… te puede hacer mal el ambiente — mencionó preocupado Puck

— Sí, es cierto, pero realmente necesito encontrar a Chris — dijo decidido — Además, en las fiestas anteriores, también estaba embarazado, así que no creo que haya problema y solo estaré un momento. Lo buscaré y si no está me vendré a mi casa

— No creo que sea buena idea que conduzcas solo a altas horas de la noche

— No te preocupes tanto Noah

— ¿No hay algún amigo que te pueda acompañar?

— Es muy tarde para preguntarles, pero gracias por la preocupación — mencionó sincero el moreno

— No seas tonto, yo te iré a buscar. Dime tu dirección, para eso son los amigos, ¿no? — Blaine sonrió esperanzado. Hoy tal vez sería la noche en la que encontraría a Chris.


	3. Chapter 3

_NaomiRomKB: Noo, Kurt no es un loquillo u.u Kurt en Mckinley, Blaine en Dalton. En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá más de cómo se conoció Blaine y Puck y obviamente Chris. Y sí, Finn y Kurt son hermanos ;)_

_Bonamore: Colega, Kurt no tiene ningún gemelo jajaja_

_AmiDela: Blaine ni siquiera se ha puesto a pensar en eso. Por ahora él solo quiere encontrarlo, ya veremos qué pasa :X_

_¡A leer!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

Le dio su dirección a Puck y se comenzó a arreglar. Buscaba el mejor atuendo, unos pantalones semi ajustados de color azul marino. Los dobló un poco para dejar a la vista sus tobillos. Se colocó una camiseta gris que se le ajustaba a la perfección. Se miraba su vientre que todavía no era notorio. Luego tendría que cambiar su guardarropa, pero en ese momento no se preocuparía de ello. Tomó unos suspensores blancos y los acomodó en su pantalón. Agarró unas zapatillas negras y se dirigió al baño. Tal vez dejaría un poco sueltos sus rizos. Después de batallar contra ellos por 20 minutos, decidió que solo aplicaría una pequeña cantidad de gel. Y así lo hizo, tenía un look casual. Quiso colocarse perfume, pero el solo olor de él le dio náuseas, así que tuvo que desistir de ello.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su madre,

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Blaine? — preguntó malhumorada Blair

— Voy a salir, madre

— ¡Estas no son horas de salir! — lo regañó

— Es temprano, voy a casa de un amigo y si te preocupas tanto, mejor me quedo en su casa para no tener que volver de madrugada

— Blaine, no vas a salir — manifestó enojada su madre

— ¿Qué sucede acá? — preguntó Nate

— Es Blaine, que dice que saldrá a esta hora — espetó Blair

— Déjalo

— ¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loco?

— No, pero ¿qué más podría sucederle? — Señaló desganado — ¡Ya está embarazado!

— Señor, buscan al joven Blaine — mencionó Dorotha

— Hazlo pasar — dijo Nate, sentándose en el sofá, tomando un sorbo de su whiskey

— Estas no son horas de visita Blaine — señaló su madre

— No viene a visitarme, me viene a buscar

— ¿Cómo?

— Buenas tardes… — saludó nervioso Puck — Vengo a buscar a Blaine

— ¿Y tú eres…? — preguntó levantando una ceja Nate

— ¡Oh Dios! Blaine no me digas que él es el padre de tu hijo — se escandalizó Blair, señalando a Puck

— ¡No seas grosera, madre! Y no, él no es, pero voy a juntarme con él ahora y mi amigo Noah me vino a buscar para llevarme

— Ya te lo dije Blaine, no vas a salir a esta hora y será mejor que tu _amiguito_ se vaya — Blair le hizo una seña con la mano a Dorotha — indícale la salida al joven, Dorotha.

— No se moleste señora, ya me iba — señaló Puck, dando media vuelta

— ¡Espérame! — tomó su chaqueta — Nos vemos mañana — se dirigió a la salida sin voltearse al ver el rostro de enfado de su madre y el de indiferencia de su padre.

Una vez que estuvieron en la camioneta de Puck,

— No son muy amistosos tus padres — bufó

— Ni que lo digas — recargó su cabeza en la ventana de la puerta, mirando hacia afuera y suspiró

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó preocupado Puck

— Eso creo… — hizo una pausa — es todo muy complicado — se llevó ambas manos a su vientre — estoy embarazado de un chico que solo he visto una vez en mi vida. Que si no fuera por el bebé que estoy esperando, creería que todo ha sido producto de mi imaginación

— Tranquilo, lo vamos encontrar — intentó calmarlo

— ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó esperanzado

— Sí, por cierto, olvidé mencionarte, pero la fiesta no será en mi casa. Es en la casa de mi mejor amigo

— ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? — preguntó enojándose Blaine y volteando a mirar a Puck con el ceño fruncido

— Cálmate, es mi mejor amigo, conocemos a la misma gente. Así que podría ser posible que ese Chris vaya a la fiesta — intentó tranquilizarlo

— Debiste decírmelo antes — susurró Blaine — He tenido una tarde horrible. Me enteré que estoy embarazado, mis padres querían que abortara y ahora voy a una fiesta en la cual seguramente no encuentre a Chris — mencionó el moreno y se volteó mirando en silencio por la ventana — Creo que… — respiró hondo — si no lo encuentro esta noche, me daré por vencido. No lo seguiré buscando.

— Tal vez estamos buscando mal — mencionó Puck

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Qué más recuerdas de esa noche? Digo, aparte de que tuviste sexo en mi cama — Blaine se ruborizó — Confieso que antes no te había prestado tanta atención, pero ahora es distinto

— Porque ahora si me crees — Puck se sintió avergonzado

— No te ofendas Blaine, pero era muy raro, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre en Mckinley — se quedó pensativo — lo cual dificulta más nuestra búsqueda porque no sé cómo lo vamos a encontrar

— Yo menos — tomó una respiración profunda y comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había sucedido esa noche en la que conoció a Chris.

* * *

_Este capítulo ha sido muuy corto, lo siento. El próximo será más largo, lo prometo :D_

_mayi._


	4. Chapter 4

_NaomiRomKB: Es que cuando escribí ese capítulo estaba escribiendo uno de un fic CC, por eso me confundí xD pero ya lo arreglé. Gracias :) y sip la fiesta es en la casa Hudmel jeje_

_Este capítulo es mucho más largo que el anterior,_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

_2 meses atrás_.

Thad convenció a los Warblers de salir a divertirse. Habían tenido una semana llena de exámenes, necesitaban un relajo. Algunos se quedarían en Dalton y no tendrían permiso para salir, por lo que varios de ellos no pudieron acompañarlos. El grupo se había reducido solo a 5.

En el camino pararon para ir al baño en una gasolinera y del frente de la calle escuchaban música, mucha música, chicos gritando. ¡Era una fiesta!

Ya que estaban lejos de su hogar y aún no tenían claro para dónde irían. Trent les había aconsejado Scandals, pero al ser un bar gay. Thad y Wes se negaron ruborizados a ir. Los demás solo rieron por su reacción. David, el compañero de cuarto de Wes le había dado un codazo a éste, molestándolo y Wes solo le dedicó una mirada fulminante. A Thad no le agradaba mucho David, por lo que estaba feliz de que no pudiera acompañarlos.

— ¿Qué les parece si vamos a esa fiesta? La música está bien buena — señaló Thad

Wes y Nick asintieron, pero Blaine y Jeff no estaban muy convencidos de colarse a la fiesta. Los demás los alentaron y no muy a gustos decidieron entrar.

— Hey ¿qué hacen? — preguntó Puck levantando una ceja

— V-venimos a-a la fiesta — respondió nervioso Jeff

— ¿Ah sí? No lo creo — mencionó Puck

— ¿Por qué no? Solo queremos divertirnos al igual que ustedes — vociferó Thad

— Porque es MI casa y YO decido quien entra y quién no — señaló malhumorado Puck

— Lo sentimos mucho, no fue nuestra intención ser groseros, ¿verdad chicos? — Preguntó Blaine a sus amigos y ellos asintieron en silencio — Ya nos vamos — Puck se soltó en carcajadas

— Hubieran visto sus caras, fueron épicas — Puck se retorcía agarrándose el estómago con ambos brazos. Intentó recomponerse — No se preocupen, pueden pasar, pero será mejor que hayan traído sus propias bebidas. No creo que tengamos suficientes

— Ah, no te preocupes, nosotros no beb… ¡ouch! — se quejó Wes — ¿Por qué me golpeas Thad?

— _¡Los que pelean se aman!_ — susurró cantando Jeff, para terminar riéndose

— ¡Cállate Jeff! Yo iré a comprar bebidas, ¿hay una tienda cerca por aquí? — preguntó Thad

— Sí, a dos cuadras más abajo — indicó Puck

— Si… si quieres yo te acompaño — habló tímidamente Wes — Podrías perderte, de esta forma…

— ¿Nos perdemos los dos? — lo interrumpió Thad

— ¡No! Me refiero a que… ah ya, olvídalo. Quieres que te acompañe ¿o no?

— Como quieras — Thad se encogió de hombros

— ¿Ustedes dos son…? — los indicó con el dedo Puck

— ¡¿Qué?! — hablaron al mismo tiempo sobresaltándose Wes y Thad

— ¿Pareja? — preguntó desganado Puck

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — gritó Thad

— Nunca podría ser pareja de Thad — mencionó Wes

— ¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué tengo de malo?

— Primero, eres arrogante, segundo… — ambos se fueron discutiendo en busca de una tienda

— Whoa, para no ser pareja, discuten como una — mencionó Puck

— Se aman, pero no lo quieren reconocer — señaló Jeff como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

— ¿Tú crees? — preguntó Blaine extrañado

— Oh sí, es cosa de ver los ojos de Wesley, como se iluminan cuando Thad está cerca

— ¿Así como los tuyos cuando ves a Nick? — Blaine le pegó con el codo en las costillas

— ¡Cállate, te va a oír!

— Lo siento — Nick se había quedado conversando con Puck y no prestó atención a la plática que estaban teniendo Jeff y Blaine.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Van a entrar o se quedarán toda la noche afuera? — les preguntó Puck y todos comenzaron a entrar. La casa era grande y había mucha gente en ella. Unas chicas bailando arriba de la mesa semi desnudas. Unos chicos grandes bebiendo descontrolados. Blaine no se sentía cómodo ahí. Él prefería otro tipo de fiestas, donde la música no estaba tan fuerte y las personas no se descontrolaran tanto con el alcohol. Esta sería una larga noche.

— Ven Blaine — Jeff comenzaba a tirarlo de sus ropas — Vamos a bailar ¡Amo esa canción!

— Tú amas todas las canciones Jeffrey — señaló un malhumorado Nick

— ¿Qué sucede Nicky? Vinimos a divertirnos — le dijo el rubio

— No tengo ganas de divertirme, no cuando ustedes dos se van a bailar y yo me quedaré aquí solo. No conozco a nadie — vociferó Nick

— Pero ven con nosotros — lo invitó Blaine

— Gracias, pero no gracias. No me agrada ser mal tercio — dicho eso Nick se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en busca de una bebida

— Es idea mía o… ¿Nick está celoso?

— No, cómo crees Blaine. Nick es un aburrido, por eso lo nuestro nunca funcionaría — suspiró el rubio

— Lo de ustedes no funcionará porque tú no haces nada para que funcione

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Nick me ve como su hermano ¿Y sabes qué? — preguntó Jeff — No me amargaré la noche pensando en mis sentimientos no correspondidos por Nick. Ven a bailar ¡Oh!

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó asustado Blaine

— ¡Amo esa canción también! — el moreno sonrió y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, que en esa casa sería cualquier lugar libre que encontraran para bailar. Habían otras parejas bailando, pero ellos eran los únicos dos hombres bailando. De pronto las miradas iban todas hacia ellos. Los dos amigos no les dieron mucha importancia a cómo los miraban. En Westerville era normal ver dos chicos bailando, incluso haciendo más que eso, pero al parecer en Lima era muy mal visto.

— ¿Podrían ir a esparcir su polvo de hadas lejos de aquí? — gritó un chico corpulento

— Hey Brad, tranquilo, son mis amigos, yo los invité — señaló Puck, ante la mirada atónita de los ahí presentes.

— Bueno, qué más se puede esperar de ti si te juntas con Hummel, seguramente ya hasta te pegó sus gustos — mencionó entre risas Brad

— ¡Cállate estúpido! Será mejor que te vayas, antes de que deje mi puño grabado en tu rostro — Puck apretó su mano fuertemente y la levantó para golpearlo, pero fue detenido por Blaine

— No es necesario, nosotros ya nos vamos — intentó calmarlo Blaine — Gracias por invitarnos, pero no queremos causarte problemas con tus amigos

— Esos estúpidos no son mis amigos y yo decido quién se va. Así que Brad vete de mi casa

— ¡Está bien! Quédate con tus amiguitos mariposita — salió de la casa echando humo, seguido por unos cuantos más atletas.

— No tenías que hacerlo, eso te traerá más problemas — mencionó Blaine

— No me importa, esos tipos solo vinieron porque había bebidas gratis — mencionó Puck encogiéndose de hombros

— ¿Gratis? — preguntó Jeff — ¡Hiciste ir a mis amigos a quién sabe dónde por bebidas! ¡Y tú tenías bebidas gratis! Yo si te voy a golpear — se acercó el rubio decidido, pero Nick lo tomó de la cintura para alejarlo y que no cometiera una estupidez

— No vale la pena Jeff, mejor nos vamos — habló Nick

— ¡Aquí están! — gritó Wes por encima de la música — trajimos cervezas — mencionó levantando las bolsas con las bebidas.

* * *

Estuvieron conversando con Puck por un largo rato y se sorprendieron de que era bastante agradable. Además de permitirles quedarse en su fiesta

Sin la compañía de los atletas, el ambiente era mucho mejor. Ya no había muchas personas ahí y la mayoría se encontraba bastante borracho. Blaine comenzó a mirar por todos lados, descubrió a unas chicas besándose y quizás un poco más. Inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado, y se quedó anonadado al ver al muchacho que se encontraba en un rincón. Estaba solo y con una copa en las manos, parecía ¿triste? Lo siguió mirando y notó que tenía la mirada perdida, quería acercarse, tal vez conversar con él. Quizás Puck podría ayudarlo a saber más de ese chico que se veía bastante bien.

— Puck ¿Quién…? — volteó para señalar al castaño, pero no estaba, lo buscó por todos lados con la mirada y nada.

— ¿Qué? — le preguntó Puck con una ceja alzada

— Había alguien ahí — Blaine notó que todos sus amigos lo miraban con cara divertida — Ahm… olvídalo

— No más cerveza para ti, amigo — mencionó Puck arrebatándole la botella de las manos. ¡Era su primera y ni siquiera alcanzó a terminarla! Puck se disculpó con ellos y fue hacia donde se encontraban unos amigos.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos — dijo Wes

— ¡Aguafiestas! — gritó Thad, pero recibió un codazo por parte del asiático. Los dos comenzaron a discutir y sus amigos los ignoraron como lo hacían cada vez que ellos se metían en una discusión.

Blaine sabía que no lo había imaginado, así que lo buscaría por toda la casa, tendría que estar en algún lugar. Comenzó a caminar, pero fue detenido por dos pares de brazos que lo jalaban de sus muñecas.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — le preguntó Nick

— N-necesito ir al baño — balbuceó nervioso

— No Blaine, ya nos vamos. Tengo sueño — se quejó Jeff, pero su rostro cambió al escuchar la canción desde la sala — ¡Blaine vamos a bailar! — Blaine le dedicó una sonrisa, porque una idea había pasado por su cabeza

— Realmente necesito ir al baño — Jeff se cruzó de brazos disgustado — Pero puedes ir a bailar con Nick. — Vio a sus amigos algo tímidos, pero él sabía que se gustaban, era cosa de un pequeño empujoncito — Si Nick, ve a bailar con Jeff mientras voy al baño — Blaine se retorció, fingiendo un dolor de estómago — Creo que podría demorar un rato, ya vayan a bailar y de paso lleven a eso dos ¡Whoa! — los tres se voltearon a ver a Thad y Wes que se estaban ¿besando? — ¿Cómo sucedió eso? — Jeff y Nick se miraron sonrojándose. Jeff se mordió el labio y Nick le tendió la mano para que fueran a bailar. Blaine se sentía incómodo, pero feliz por sus amigos y debía aprovechar este momento para buscarlo al chico solitario.

Comenzó a caminar por la casa, buscó en la cocina, en el jardín, el patio, por todos lados, pero no estaba, solo le faltaba el piso de arriba. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar más rápido. Buscó en cada una de las habitaciones, pero no logró encontrarlo. Resignado se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a bajar en busca de sus amigos, cuando fue sorprendido.

— _¿Me estás buscando?_ — susurró una voz en su espalda que hizo que sintiera un escalofrío por la columna vertebral. Lentamente se volteó y lo vio. Era el mismo chico que hace minutos atrás lo había visto sentado solo, pero ahora se veía distinto y al tenerlo tan cerca notó su aliento a alcohol. Eso era lo de menos, el chico era hermoso, quería acercar su mano y acariciarle la mejilla para saber si era real o no.

Blaine abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue callado por un par de labios. Aturdido por unos segundos no supo cómo reaccionar. El castaño se separó de él confundido, pero eso fue suficiente para Blaine que se volvió a acercar para besarlo. Inmediatamente los dos se encontraban en una lucha por quién tenía el control. Blaine le rodeó los hombros y el castaño lo agarró de la cintura para acercarlo.

Blaine le ahuecó la mejilla, tocándole la delicada piel del rostro. De pronto sintió que le daban un apretón a su trasero y sonrió en el beso. Se separó con cuidado, quería más y por lo visto en los ojos del castaño, él también quería más. Le tomó la mano y lo guió hacia la primera habitación que encontraron. Estaba un poco desordenada, ropa en el suelo, pero al menos la cama estaba tendida. Cerraron la puerta colocándole el seguro.

El castaño lo apegó más a su cuerpo, profundizando el beso, mientras Blaine le acariciaba la espalda con sus manos. Cuando Kurt sintió que el aire le faltaba lo tomó de los hombros para alejarlo unos pocos centímetros para tomar aire. Lo miró bien y se dio cuenta de que era jodidamente sexy, en cualquier otra ocasión no hubiese tenido oportunidad con alguien como él. El moreno nunca se hubiese volteado siquiera a verlo, pero hoy era distinto, había sido un largo día y el alcohol también ayudaba a desinhibirlos. Lo empujó hacia la pared y agarrándole las muñecas, las inmovilizó contra la pared y agachó la cabeza en el hueco del cuello, mordiéndolo y succionándolo, luego lamió donde ya se apreciaba un punto rojo y sonrió con satisfacción.

Blaine se encontraba jadeando con la boca entreabierta y Kurt sintió que era una invitación para besarlo. Cerró la brecha que había entre ellos besándolo e introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Blaine. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto y el moreno instintivamente movió sus caderas hacia delante y el castaño notó que ya se encontraba duro y él no lo hacía nada de mal. Los dos comenzaron a mover las caderas para sentir una poco más de fricción y Blaine ya no resistía más. Le tomó la mano y lo llevó a la cama sin soltar el beso.

Kurt chocó con la cama, cayendo en ella y Blaine encima de él. Se acomodaron en la cama, quedando Blaine encima del castaño a horcajadas, quitándole la camisa, dejando expuesta la pálida piel muchacho. Se quedó mirándolo detenidamente, había visto unos círculos morados y otros verdosos en las costillas. Quería preguntarle, pero el castaño se le adelantó y lo besó con tanta pasión que hizo que Blaine olvidara todo, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Siguieron besándose, mientras con sus manos, torpemente se quitaron las prendas de ropa que aun llevaban puestas, quedando solo en bóxer. Comenzaron a frotarse, sintiendo lo duro que se encontraban. Blaine gemía en la boca del castaño, separándose levemente para tomar un poco de aire y para deleitarse con el hombre que se encontraba bajo él. Era hermoso, quería llegar a conocerlo, pero sería mejor dejar eso para más tarde, ahora se centraría en dar y recibir placer. Haría de esta una noche, inolvidable.

El castaño bajó sus manos hacia el bóxer de Blaine y comenzó a bajarlo con un dedo y luego con ayuda del moreno que terminó por quitárselo dejándolo completamente desnudo. Blaine no tardó mucho tiempo en hacer lo mismo con el castaño y se acercó a él besándole el pecho y bajando cada vez por el torso pálido, mientras el castaño se arqueaba bajo él. Se detuvo cuando llegó al miembro del castaño para tomar un segundo y mirarlo a los ojos. El castaño movía la cabeza en asentimiento mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Blaine sonrió y comenzó a lamer el miembro del castaño, desde la base hasta la punta, dejando besos por todo el tronco. Introdujo el miembro en su boca y con su mano comenzó a acariciar el tronco que se encontraba fuera de su boca. Lo estaba succionando tan fuerte, que los gemidos del castaño eran desesperados. Agarrando el cabello de Blaine y dándole pequeños tirones. Blaine se separó de él, siendo empujado por unas manos que lo tiraban de sus hombros.

Blaine lo miró confundido, pero el castaño le sonrió, dándole la vuelta y quedando ahora encima de él. Se acercó para besarlo y que se relajara, le devolvió el favor, introduciendo el miembro de Blaine en su boca, jugando con su lengua, haciéndola rodar en círculos. Cuando lo quitó de su boca, lo hizo con sus dientes. El castaño se lamió los labios y agachó su cabeza nuevamente, lamió los testículos de Blaine, llevando uno de sus dedos hacia la entrada, introduciendo solo un poco, hasta el límite de la uña. Sintió al moreno tensarse bajo su toque.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el castaño con una ceja alzada.

— Y-yo… — Blaine no era virgen, pero él nunca había sido inferior con nadie, sentía que eso era algo tan íntimo y quería compartirlo con alguien especial. Suspiró.

— ¿Eres virgen?

— ¡No! — Respondió rápidamente, pensando que si le decía lo que él pensaba, el castaño se arrepentiría y se iría de ahí y él no quería eso. — P-pero… ¿podríamos cambiar? — preguntó tímidamente

— Lo siento, pero no soy inferior — el castaño se iba a levantar, pero Blaine lo tomó del brazo para acercarlo. Le tomó la cara entre sus manos y lo besó, quedando nuevamente en la misma posición que habían estado hace unos segundos atrás.

El castaño fue besándole la barbilla, el cuello y bajando cada vez más. De rodillas entre las piernas de Blaine, se las separó, tomó una almohada y la colocó en la espalda del moreno, debajo de su cadera, haciendo que la pelvis de Blaine se elevara levemente. El castaño comenzó se lamió un dedo y lo llevó hacia la entrada de Blaine, acariciándole el borde para humedecerlo, volvió a lamer su dedo y hacer lo mismo. Agachó la cabeza y con sus manos le separó las nalgas, depositando un beso en la entrada.

— ¡AAAHHH! — comenzó a gemir Blaine cada vez más fuerte, la sentir como la lengua del castaño comenzaba a lamer, para luego introducirla y sacarla de su agujero. Los gemidos de Blaine se escuchaban por toda la habitación, pero con el sonido de la música desde el piso de abajo, nadie podría darse cuenta de que ellos se encontraban ahí. El castaño siguió metiendo y sacando su lengua, con el fin de dilatarlo, puesto que no tenían lubricante. Siguió haciendo lo mismo y luego incorporó un dedo que entraba y salía en conjunto con su lengua, introdujo un segundo dedo, torciéndolos en el interior.

Se alejó y fue a besar a Blaine en los labios, el sabor era extraño, pero no malo. El moreno sabía lo que vendría ahora y sin lubricante sería doloroso, pero de eso se preocuparía mañana, ahora quería disfrutar. El castaño dejó de besarlo, acomodándose entre las piernas de Blaine. Comenzó a acariciar su miembro y se sorprendió al sentir una mano húmeda en él. Blaine había lamido su palma y comenzó a masturbar el miembro del castaño. Se volvieron a besar y Blaine quitó su mano, se alejó y se acomodó en la cama, separando más sus piernas.

El castaño posicionó su miembro en la entrada del Blaine y poco a poco fue introduciéndolo, intentando ser cuidadoso. Levantó la mirada y vio el rostro de Blaine. Tenía la cara roja y el ceño fruncido, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para soportar el dolor.

— _Duele_ — Susurró Blaine, dejando que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y vio al castaño que lo miraba con cara de preocupación. No sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga?

— _No_… s-solo dame un minuto — El castaño asintió y Blaine jadeaba pesadamente, intentando regularizar su respiración y hacer que el dolor se fuera. — Muévete — le rogó Blaine, luego de unos minutos que habían parecido eternos, pero el castaño lo había besado, para que se relajara y ahora comenzaba a moverse en el interior de Blaine, suavemente para no producirle más dolor.

La cara de Blaine fue cambiando y ahora se podía apreciar que estaba disfrutando del placer que le daba el castaño.

— _¡AAHH MÁASS, MÁSS! _— rogaba Blaine y el castaño aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. — _¡AAAH AHÍI!_ — El castaño había dado con la próstata de Blaine. Salió de su interior casi por completo y volvió a entrar con más fuerza dando en el mismo lugar — _¡MIERDA AAHH!_ — Blaine comenzó a pasarse las manos por el cabello, desesperado, bajó su mano por su torso y agarró su miembro, masturbándolo. Los dos gemían al encontrarse al borde del orgasmo. El castaño lo penetró un par de veces más, corriéndose en el interior de Blaine. Abrió los ojos y vio al moreno que también había llegado al clímax, corriéndose entre ambos.

El castaño ya no resistía más el peso de su cuerpo, se dejó caer encima de Blaine. El moreno comenzó a besarlo perezosamente en los labios y parte de la cara. El castaño se levantó un poco y lo miró, estaba con los ojos cerrados, juntó sus labios por última vez y se levantó.

Entró al baño a buscar una toalla de papel, limpiándose y limpiando el cuerpo de Blaine cuidadosamente. Quería quedarse, pero no podía. Miró detalladamente el cuerpo del moreno, era tonificado y firme. Ahora tenía marcas rojas que él había dejado. Sonrió al pensar en eso y negó con la cabeza. Tomó sus ropas y se vistió.

Pensó que el moreno estaba dormido, pero se llevó una sorpresa al escucharlo hablar,

— ¿C-cómo te llamas? — Preguntó Blaine con la respiración irregular.

El castaño parpadeó confundido. No podía decirle su nombre, ya lo había estropeado todo. Necesitaba llegar a su casa y olvidar todo el horrible día que había tenido. Se sentía culpable por lo que hizo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

— Mi nombre es Chris — lo miró por última vez y se volteó saliendo de la habitación de Puck con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía creer lo que había hecho, pero él solo necesitaba olvidar.


	5. Chapter 5

_NaomiRomKB: Ahora sabrás más de Kurt, pero aún así todavía no está muy claro. Hay algo que Kurt no sabe o no recuerda :X_

_Gabriela Cruz: Ahora se encuentran! jeje_

_Bonamore: Son 13 capítulo solamente u.u pero después de esta historia, tal veeeeez publique una Mpreg!Kurt xD hahah_

_AmiDela: También me encanta Niff y sip, más adelante volverán a aparecer :D_

_PameCrissColferette: No mueraas Ccolega u.u ahaha_

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**CAPíTULO V**

A Kurt no le había agradado que Finn realizara una fiesta en su casa. Al menos podría refugiarse en su cuarto por si Karofsky decidía aparecer. Comenzó a mirar para todos lados buscando al corpulento chico, pero no lo encontraba. Divisó a otros del equipo de fútbol. Mike estaba acompañado de Tina y también estaba Puck, y con un chico que no veía muy bien. Desde hace 2 meses que Puck le preguntaba si conocía a un chico gay llamado Chris.

— _¿Por qué tanto interés? —_ le había preguntado el castaño

— Es solo un amigo que quiere encontrarlo — Kurt se asustó, pero quiso seguir insistiendo

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes amigos gay Noah? — Puck lo miró divertido — ¿Qué?

— Mi amigo también me llama Noah ¿es una cosa de gays llamar por el nombre de pila? Y bueno, tú eres mi amigo ¿no?

— Por supuesto. Ahora, cuéntame más de ese tal Chris y de tu amigo

Puck le comentó lo poco que sabía de Chris y lo obsesionado que estaba su nuevo amigo _Blaine_ por encontrarlo. Al parecer tenía más que un flechazo por el chico, puesto que habían tenido relaciones sexuales en su cuarto. Kurt escupió la bebida y comenzó a toser, tratando de recuperarse

— Hey amigo ¿te encuentras bien?

— Sí, sí, y-yo lo siento. Continúa

Kurt no estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse frente a la información que tenía. Ese muchacho con el que había tenido relaciones sexuales en la casa de Puck ¿lo estaba buscando? ¿Para qué? De pronto comenzó a sentir pánico. Esa noche había tenido relaciones sexuales sin preservativo, seguramente ese chico lo estaba buscando para decirle que lo había contagiado de alguna ETS o en el peor de los casos era él quien lo había contagiado ¡Maldito Karofsky! Comenzó a respirar pesadamente, tendría que ir a ver un médico pronto.

Y lo hizo, a los días después. Para su suerte, no tenía nada, estaba completamente limpio, ni Karofsky, ni ese muchacho de la fiesta lo habían contagiado. Estaba tan aliviado y se obligó a ser más cuidadoso. De todas formas, no estaba en sus planes volver a tener relaciones sexuales, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Bastante traumático había sido lo de Karofsky ese día, que intentaba no recordarlo, hacia lo posible por pensar en otra cosa, mantener su mente ocupada. Sabía que necesitaba ayuda de algún especialista, pero no se atrevía a decirle a nadie. Ni siquiera podía buscar ayuda por internet, era consciente de que Karofsky había abusado de él y para eso no necesitaba ningún experto que se lo confirmara y luego esa noche para borrar la sensación del cuerpo sudoroso de Karofsky encima de él. Se aprovechó de ese chico.

Claro que le pareció atractivo y en otras circunstancias incluso podría haberle entregado su corazón, pero no ahora. No cuando se sentía tan mal consigo mismo, tan sucio. Había hecho lo mismo que Karofsky hizo con él. Los recuerdos de ese día eran tan _borrosos_ y no había hablado con nadie acerca de ello.

* * *

— No está — mencionó Blaine desganado, luego de recorrer la sala y el patio que es donde se encontraba la mayoría de los chicos.

— Lo siento — dijo Puck sincero, frotándole el brazo. Blaine respiró hondo

— No importa… iré por un vaso con agua y será mejor que me vaya

— Espérame, yo iré por el vaso con agua y luego nos vamos ¿te parece?

— No es necesario Noah, acabamos de llegar y aún es temprano. Diviértete con tus amigos, yo llamaré a alguno de mis amigos de Dalton para que me recoja y me quedaré en su casa

— ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó no muy convencido — Te dije que podrías quedarte en mi casa

— Lo sé Noah, pero no me siento bien — A Puck se le desfiguró la cara y Blaine intentó tranquilizarlo, diciéndole que no era lo que él estaba pensando — No es por el embarazo, es por Chris, siento que nunca lo voy a encontrar — Puck soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Se habían acercado mucho en estos dos meses y Puck le tenía mucho cariño e inconscientemente se preocupaba por él. Sentía pena por el chico que no podía encontrar a Chris. Incluso odiaba un poco a ese Chris por lo que le había hecho a su amigo.

— _Blaine… ¿estás seguro que ese Chris no se aprovechó de ti? — Blaine se había sorprendido cuando Puck le hizo esa pregunta hace un mes atrás._

— _Por supuesto que no, fue consensual — mencionó sonrojándose hasta las orejas._

Mientras Puck había ido por un vaso con agua para Blaine, tomó más tiempo de lo esperado. Unas animadoras lo habían distraído y él se olvidó por completo qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Blaine se sentó en un sofá, al lado de dos chicas besándose. Eran las mismas que veía en todas las fiestas, pero nunca se atrevía a hablarles, claro que era bastante difícil hacerlo porque ninguna soltaba la boca de la otra. Resignado, decidió que lo mejor era irse, no le avisaría a Puck, después le enviaría un mensaje de texto diciéndole que ya se encontraba en Westerville. Caminó hacia la salida, pero alguien lo había empujado al pasar por su lado. No entendía a los amigos de Puck, todos eran como muy 'agresivos'. Se volteó para ver al atleta, pero solo lo vio de espalda y era mucho más grande que él. Lo recordaba de algunas fiestas y siempre trató de mantenerse alejado de él.

— ¡Kuuuuuurt! — el atleta había gritado y Blaine dirigió su vista hacia el muchacho aludido — ¡Piensa rápido! — su mandíbula cayó al reconocerlo, se concentró en lo que acababa de suceder. Un atleta le había lanzado un balón golpeándolo en el hombro. Kurt intentó esquivar el balón, pero de todas formas igual le había golpeado.

— _Ow_ — se quejó Kurt en voz baja ante las burlas y las risas de los atletas, alejándose rápidamente de ahí.

Blaine lo perdió de vista, pero ahora que sabía que Chris estaba en la fiesta, no descansaría hasta encontrarlo. Kurt por su parte, había arrancado y ahora se encontraba en el jardín de la casa, pensando en cuándo se acabaría toda esta tortura. Era su último año, pero recién comenzaba y ya habían ocurrido horribles cosas, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le depararían los meses siguientes. Suspiró pesadamente. Su única salida era ser aceptado en Nyada y largarse a Nueva York.

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta, sorbió la nariz y se levantó. Por ahora, lo mejor era entrar con cuidado y esconderse en cuarto. Maldito el día en el que Finn decidió tener una fiesta. Se dirigió a su cuarto, intentando pasar desapercibido, pero lo vio.

— _Blaine_ — dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible. No podía negar que algunas noches soñaba con el moreno y en las mañanas conseguía una erección que debía solucionar rápidamente, antes de que apareciera Finn en el cuarto. Se mordió el labio al recordar la noche con Blaine hace dos meses. No se había permitido pensar en ello, pero al verlo en su propia casa, a solo unos metros de distancia, le hizo recordar las caricias y los besos que se habían dado.

Cuando reaccionó, lo buscó con la mirada, pero no estaba ¿lo había imaginado? Miró hacia otro lado y se sorprendió al ver lo cerca que se encontraba. Rápidamente se volteó asustado de que Blaine lo hubiera visto, sería mejor ir a encerrarse a su cuarto y no salir hasta que todos se hayan ido.

— ¿Chris? — preguntó esperanzado Blaine.

De inmediato el castaño se tensó. Solo usaba ese nombre como nickname en los sitios de internet, cuando estaba aburrido y comenzaba a chatear con extraños, pero nunca había mostrado una fotografía. De pronto recordó que esa noche que pasó con Blaine, cuando el moreno le preguntó por su nombre, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue decirle Chris. Pensó que nunca más lo volvería a ver, por lo que no habría ningún problema, pero qué equivocado que estaba.

Blaine comenzó a buscarlo desde el día siguiente que pasaron juntos y todavía seguía haciéndolo ¿qué quería de él? no era posible que un chico como Blaine se interesara en él, de ninguna manera. Suspiró y se volteó para enfrentarlo.

— ¿Disculpa? — Kurt arqueó una ceja y lo miraba desafiante

— ¡Chris! — repitió Blaine con una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos — ¡Eres tú!

— Lo siento, pero creo que me estás confundiendo — rodó los ojos y se volteó para ir a su cuarto, pero fue detenido por Blaine que lo jalaba del brazo

— No te vayas, por favor. Te he estado buscando — Kurt vio la desesperación en los ojos de Blaine

— Mira, no sé quién eres, ni lo que quieres, pero yo no me llamo Chris. Te estás equivocando de persona — se soltó del agarre y se alejó de ahí, dejando a Blaine aturdido sin saber qué hacer.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ugh FanFiction me odia, no pude entrar en todo el día :( pero aquí estoy jeje_

_Gabriela Cruz: Ya falta muy poquito para que hablen :D_

_PameCrissColferette: Colega, los están sufriendo, pero ya vendrán cosas buenas :)_

_Ginevre Colfer: Mpreg es genial! jajaj y mi colega aka Milly aka Bonamore me entusiasma a escribir Mpreg. Aunque siempre quiere que sean muuuuuuchos bebés jaja no será contenta aquí :X jojo_

_NaomiRomKB: Blaine no se va a rendir :D_

_Marierux: Karofsky es un maldito y eso que todavía no se sabe muy bien lo que sucedió jojo_

_gleeclast: Falta muy poco para que le diga :)_

_Cecile78: Kurt no es un idiota :( está... confundido?_

_Adriana11: David es malo u.u _

_Bonamore: Colega nooo ew, Karofsky y Kurt no eran pareja. Esa historia se sabrá pronto jojo_

_AmiDela: La primera vez de Klaine no fue tan terrible, quiero decir, Kurt comenzó a sentirse mal después del acto XD pero en el momento, ambos disfrutaron bastante ahaha_

_Lizii Gustin Colfer: No odies a Kurt, todavía hay algo que ni él mismo entiende. _

_Klaine Anderson Hummel: Sí, me gusta Gossip Girl. Aunque mi pareja favorita fue y será Dair (Dan y Blair) jeje. Graaaaacias por tu review Ely :)_

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

— ¡Lo encontré! — gritaba Blaine a su amigo — ¡Lo encontré! — seguía repitiendo

— ¿Dónde? — preguntó Puck — ¿Estaba en la fiesta?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Le dijiste que va a ser padre? — A Blaine se le cayó la cara. Por supuesto que no le había dicho, casi no habían podido hablar y además había algo raro en él

— Y-yo…

— ¿Tú qué?

— No le dije nada

— ¿Por qué no? — se sorprendió Puck por la respuesta de su amigo

— Porque él se fue — su cara de felicidad de hace solo un par de minutos, había cambiado por una de tristeza — Me dijo que él no es Chris

— Pero dijiste que lo habías encontrado

— Sí, es él. Estoy seguro

Luego de haberlo encontrado en la fiesta, Kurt salió corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto. Blaine había intentado buscarlo, pero sin éxito. Resignado y sin dar tampoco con Puck, decidió llamar a uno de sus amigos. Al rato después, había llegado Wes acompañado de Thad a buscarlo. Les comentó a sus amigos que había encontrado a Chris, pero ellos parecían no prestarle mucha atención. Se miraban de reojo y se sonreían. Blaine suspiró y se encogió en el asiento trasero.

Blaine vio la hora y aún era temprano, por lo que prefirió que lo dejaran en su casa. No esperaba encontrarse con sus padres en la sala.

— ¡Blaine! — gritó su madre furiosa

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Estas no son horas de llegar a una casa decente! — Blaine solo rodó los ojos, vio a su padre que se encontraba viendo la televisión y sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía. Suspiró

— Solo me fui por unas horas, madre — No tenía ánimos para discutir con ella, solo quería ir a su cuarto y dormir.

— Como sea — mencionó frustrada y Blaine comenzó a dirigirse hacia la escalera — ¿A dónde crees que vas? — Blaine se volteó confundido

— A mi cuarto

— Ven, tenemos que hablar contigo — Blaine frunció el ceño y fue a sentarse en uno de los sofá. Nate inmediatamente tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor.

— Hijo… — comenzó a hablar Nate — con tu madre hemos tomado una decisión — ¿Una decisión? ¿De qué estaban hablando sus padres? Comenzó a temer lo peor y prefirió guardar silencio atento a lo que fueran a decirle.

— Así es Blaine — murmuró más relajada Blair — Creemos que estás siendo muy irresponsable

— ¿Irresponsable? — Se sobresaltó el moreno — Ustedes han sido irresponsables cuando me ocultaron semejante información

— No estamos teniendo esa discusión más, Blaine — dijo Nate — Lo que quiere decir tu madre, es que tú no eras así

— No entiendo

— Estos últimos meses te has ido de fiesta todas las veces que has querido, sales cuando quieres y llegas a la hora que quieres, sin importarte nada

— P-pero estaba con mis amigos

— Blaine, todavía eres menor de edad. Nosotros tomamos las decisiones por ti y no dejaremos que esto siga sucediendo. Mucho menos en tu estado

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó asustado

— Tenemos dos opciones para ti — Blair mencionó con una sonrisa en el rostro y Blaine sabía que esa sonrisa no podía significar nada bueno. Blair se acercó a su hijo y le tomó ambas manos, dándole un leve apretón. — Cariño, solo queremos lo mejor para ti — Blaine ahora esta aterrado.

— Blaine, queremos que elijas —Nate tomó una respiración profunda — Te vas a vivir con tu abuelo a Paris… — Blaine se puso pálido, odiaba a su homofóbico abuelo y vivir con él, más encima estando embarazado, era un opción que no estaba en sus planes, ni ahora, ni nunca. — O estarás de interno en Dalton y solo vendrás a casa 2 fines de semana al mes — su madre le dedicó una sonrisa. Le gustaba Dalton y sus amigos, pero no ser un interno le daba cierta libertad que no quería perder. Blaine se soltó de ella y se levantó de a su asiento bruscamente.

— ¡NO! — gritó lo más fuerte que pudo — ¡No voy a Paris!

— Me lo imaginé — mencionó Nate — por lo que ya tenemos todo listo en Dalton. Mañana tengo que ir a la oficina del Director a firmar unos documentos, pero ya hablé con él por teléfono

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Tampoco quiero internarme en Dalton. No padre, por favor no — comenzó a rogar Blaine — Prometo no desobedecerlos nunca más, pero no me hagas esto, por favor

— Levántate Blaine — le dijo a su hijo que se encontraba al frente de él de rodillas. Blaine obedeció y se fue a sentar al lado de su madre que lo rodeó inmediatamente con sus brazos

— Mi amor, lo hacemos porque queremos lo mejor para ti — mencionó acariciándole el cabello

— Pero yo no quiero eso ¿no puedo simplemente quedarme en casa?

— Blaine, ir y venir en carro es peligroso. Además, estarás con tus amigos y tu padre la próxima semana tiene que viajar y yo lo voy a acompañar. Nadie te podrá cuidar aquí

— Hijo, solo será por un tiempo y si te comportas como corresponde y no recibo quejas, volverás a la casa

— ¿Lo prometes? — preguntó esperanzado el moreno. Él nunca había tenido problemas en Dalton y esta no sería la excepción.

— Sí. Cuando regrese hablaré con el Director y dependiendo tu comportamiento podrás volver — Blaine abrazó a su madre y ella le dio un beso en la frente, luego se levantó y fue donde su padre a abrazarlo. Ellos tenían una relación extraña, pero se querían, a su forma. Blaine se despidió y se fue a su cuarto.

Le envió un mensaje de texto a Puck y se durmió. Al día siguiente, era sábado y no estaría internado hasta el lunes. Aún tenía 2 días para seguir buscando a Chris, pero como ya lo había visto la noche anterior, pudo mirarlo mejor y tal vez ahora Puck podría ayudarlo mejor. Se pusieron de acuerdo para encontrarse en Lima Bean.

Blaine le contó lo sucedido la noche anterior y la conversación con sus padres.

— Lo siento — le había dicho Puck

— Sí, pero solo será por un tiempo. Así que no le doy mayor importancia — mencionó desinteresado — Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Chris

— ¿Por qué no me buscaste ayer para que lo viera?

— ¡Porque no sabía dónde estabas! — tomó un poco de su leche, porque no podía tomar café

— ¿Cómo es? — preguntó por enésima vez Puck. Blaine cerró los ojos al recordarlo.

— Hermoso — dijo en un susurro. Puck comenzó a reír y Blaine abrió los ojos sonrojándose — Él tiene el cabello castaño y tan perfectamente peinado. Su piel es tan suave y pálida, sus ojos. Whoa, sus ojos, son como dos océanos. Él es un poco más alto que yo, es delgado, pero firme y huele tan bien, él es… es perfecto — dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Hmmm — ¿quién era ese famoso Chris? ¿Y por qué siempre que Blaine se lo describía pensaba en la misma persona, una y otra vez?

— ¡Él es! — Blaine señaló con su dedo índice al castaño que estaba sentado junto a otras personas en una de las mesas del Lima Bean, tomando su café y con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó alzando una ceja y mirando para todos lados. Se detuvo en una mesa donde había algunos de los chicos del club Glee

— ¡Él! — volvió a indicar hacia esa mesa. Puck miró bien, en ella se encontraban Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Sam y…

— Pero él no se llama Chris — dijo lentamente Puck, mientras se colocaba pálido. Todo lo dicho por Blaine, las características de Chris, siempre le recordaban a Kurt. Y el interés del castaño por saber más de Blaine y este chico Chris que tanto buscaban, era una forma de mantenerse alerta. Puck siempre le comentaba cuando iba a realizar una fiesta y que su amigo Blaine iría para encontrar a Chris. Inmediatamente Kurt se excusaba y le decía que no podría ir porque al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano porque era el día de descuentos en el centro comercial. Ahora lo entendía todo. Chris era Kurt. — ¿Estás seguro?

— Por supuesto, él es Chris — dijo relajado sin borrar su sonrisa

— Pero su nombre no es Chris — tomó una respiración profunda y Blaine no comprendía lo que le decía Puck — Su nombre es Kurt. Kurt Hummel.

* * *

_Siguiente capítulo, mucha interacción Klaine :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonamore: Colega intentaré escribir capítulos más largo, pero no aseguro nada, de todas formas este es muuuuy largo XD Kurt no va a ir a Dalton, bueno sí, pero no a estudiar._

_NaomiRomKB: Siguiente capítulo se sabrá lo que le pasó a Kurt, al menos su versión de la historia ;)_

_PameCrissColferette: Colega ahora hay mucho Klaine XD_

_Youknowmycoffeeorder: Gracias, me alegro que te guste :D Que Blaine vaya a Dalton no es un impedimento para nada ;) Además, es solo por poco tiempo jeje_

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII:**

— No, su nombre es Chris — dijo Blaine, mientras Puck negaba con la cabeza

— Es Kurt — Puck lo tomó del brazo — Ven, te lo voy a presentar

Blaine de pronto se comenzó a sentir nervioso. Puck lo conocía, ya no había forma de que se escapara. A medida que se iban acercando, mejor lo veía. La luz del día lo hacía ver más hermoso. Las dos veces que lo había visto antes, fueron de noche y aun así su belleza era notable.

Se acercaron a ello. Kurt que estaba con la mirada perdida, mientras tomaba tranquilamente su café.

— Chicos — Puck llamó la atención de sus amigos que estaban en la mesa. Todos lo miraron, incluso Kurt levantó la vista — ¿Recuerdan a mi amigo Blaine? — Sam, Mercedes, Tina y Mike asintieron con la cabeza y le sonrieron al moreno. Kurt se le quedó mirando fijamente y Blaine le devolvió la mirada. — Kurt, quiero que conozcas a mi amigo Blaine

— Hola — mencionó en voz baja el castaño

— Hola — Blaine le devolvió el saludo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Puck comenzó a charlar con ellos, agregaron dos sillas más a la mesa y se sentaron todos juntos. Blaine lo hizo al lado de Kurt.

— Blaine, así que ¿estudias en esa escuela solo para varones? — Preguntó Sam

— Sí — Blaine se sentía demasiado tímido ahí y él solo quería poder hablar un poco con el castaño. Se sumergieron en una conversación trivial y luego Tina y Mike se disculparon porque tenían que ir a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a la hermanita de Mike y Mercedes y Sam tenían entradas para el cine.

Solo quedaron ellos 3 y Kurt no había abierto la boca en esa media hora que habían estado con Blaine ahí. El castaño se aclaró la garganta, era su oportunidad para largarse de ahí.

— Y-yo me…

— Necesito ir al baño ¿te puedes quedes quedar con mi amigo un momento? — Puck lo interrumpió viendo sus intenciones de marcharse y además, pidiéndole que no abandone a su amigo mientras él no estaba. Claro que Puck no iba al baño, sino al centro comercial.

Estuvieron unos minutos en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Blaine habló.

— Kurt… — el castaño se volteó a verlo, puesto que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro.

— ¿Sí?

— Ahm… me recuerdas a alguien — Kurt rodó los ojos

— Noah se está tardando demasiado en el baño

— ¿Te da miedo estar a solas conmigo? — Kurt lo miró fijamente — No muerdo, lo prometo — le guiñó un ojo y Kurt se sonrojó, intentó mirar hacia otro lado para que Blaine no lo notara. — ¿Eres amigo de Noah?

— Más o menos — Kurt comenzó a jugar con su vaso de cartón que ya se encontraba vacío

— ¿Quieres otro café?

— No, gracias. Solo estoy esperando que llegue Puck para irme

— ¿Tan mala compañía soy? — Kurt exhaló pesadamente

— No es eso — Kurt estaba distraído y Blaine quería aprovechar este tiempo para hablar con él. Porque luego de este fin de semana sería cada vez más difícil hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no te había visto antes en las fiestas de Puck? — Kurt se mordió el labio, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

— Porque… — tragó saliva — sus amigos no son muy… ahm… amistosos conmigo — Blaine asintió con la cabeza al recordar la escena que había presenciado la noche anterior.

— Pero ayer si estabas

— Era mi casa. Obviamente iba a estar ahí — Kurt se comenzó a sentir nervioso. Vio por la ventana a un grupo de atletas de Mckinley que se acercaba. Su respiración se volvió irregular y Blaine no sabía qué hacer ¿estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico? Le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón. Kurt inmediatamente levantó la vista asustado y quitó su mano del agarre de Blaine como si hubiese sido fuego que lo quemaba.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Estás loco! — intentó controlar su respiración — No vuelvas a hacer eso, y-yo ni siquiera te conozco

— Lo siento — Blaine levantó las manos y se disculpó — Pero no te veías bien

— Bueno eso… no es asunto tuyo — se pasó las manos por el cabello. Los atletas al parecer habían decidido ir a otro lugar y pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Blaine que se veía incómodo jugando con sus dedos — Blaine, discúlpame. No era mi intención gritarte, pero aquí los chicos no se toman las manos

— ¿Ni siquiera como amigos?

— Nosotros no somos amigos y no, tampoco los amigos se dan la mano. — mencionó serio y Blaine miró hacia el suelo. Kurt se sentía mal, se rascó la cabeza ¿Qué iba a hacer con Blaine? — En serio tengo que irme

— Está bien

— Lo siento, otra vez…

— ¿Te parece si empezamos todo de nuevo? — Blaine le estiró la mano y Kurt lo miró con una ceja alzada — Hola, mi nombre es Blaine — Kurt dudó un momento. Luego miró hacia todos lados y por último aceptó la mano de Blaine

— Mi nombre es Kurt — ambos se sonrieron. Kurt desvió la mirada porque se había sonrojado, pero Blaine se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Se quedaron unos segundos con la mano tomada, hasta que Kurt se dio cuenta y se separó con cuidado.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes Kurt?

— 17 ¿tú?

— 17 también... — hizo una pausa — Kurt, cuando dije que me recordabas a alguien. Lo decía en serio

— ¿A quién?

— Ahm… un chico que conocí — Blaine comenzó a creer que tal vez Kurt era Chris, y que seguramente había usado su segundo nombre — ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?

— ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido

— Simple curiosidad — le dedicó una sonrisa

— Elizabeth — dijo en voz baja, pensando que Blaine se reiría, pero fue todo lo contrario, Blaine se veía ¿decepcionado?

— Oh… es… — no sabía qué decir — ¿lindo?

— Bueno, es el nombre de mi madre

— Es muy lindo… — hubo un silencio — Kurt, ayer en la fiesta…

— No quiero hablar de eso

— ¿Estás bien?

— S-sí

— Si en algún momento necesitas alguien con quien hablar. Yo estoy aquí, siempre voy a estar si me necesitas — le iba a tomar la mano, pero recordó lo dicho por Kurt y se arrepintió. De pronto sintió una mano encima de la de él. Kurt le había dado un ligero apretón, aunque solo fueron unos segundos, para él había sido magnífico

— Gracias

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, sin decir una palabra. Blaine se sintió perdido en los ojos de Kurt. Esos mismos ojos los había visto antes, estaba seguro.

_¿Me estabas buscando?_

— ¡CHRIS! — gritó Blaine

— ¿C-cómo me llamaste?

— Chris, eres Chris ¿verdad? — mencionó esperanzado con una sonrisa en los labios, ante la mirada atónita de Kurt

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Eres Chris, de la fiesta en casa de Puck. Nosotros… — comenzó a sonrojarse — Ahm…

— Ya te lo dije antes, me estás confundiendo con otra persona — dijo más relajado — Yo no soy ese Chris del que hablas y yo no voy a las fiestas de Puck.

Blaine parecía confundido, pero no le creía del todo a Kurt. Sabía que estaba ocultando algo y no se daría por vencido hasta averiguar qué. Por ahora no insistiría más. Kurt se levantó de su asiento.

— Adiós Blaine

Blaine no reaccionó hasta que Kurt había salido de la cafetería, quería seguirlo, pero ya se había subido a su carro y se largaba del lugar. Se llevó una mano a su vientre y lo comenzó a acariciar.

— Vamos a encontrar a Chris… ¿Tú también crees que Kurt es Chris? — sonrió saliendo de ahí. Se le había ocurrido una idea.

* * *

Kurt estaba cansado, solo quería dormir una siesta y ojalá no tener que despertar hasta que el año escolar haya terminado. De alguna forma, Karofsky había disminuido los golpes, pero no así, los insultos y slushies diarios. Quería graduarse pronto y no tener que soportarlo más a él y a su grupo de amigos que le hacía la vida imposible. Sentía que ya no le quedaban lágrimas por llorar, no tenía fuerzas y todo lo que hacía era mecanizado. Seguía la misma rutina hace meses ¿Y si tan solo dejara de vivir? ¿A alguien le importaría? ¿Alguien lo notaría? Negó con la cabeza. No podía hacerle eso a su padre, por él tenía que ser fuerte. Era lo único que tenía y lo amaba.

Ahora bien, Carole era muy linda con él, pero no era su mamá. Si él no estuviera, ella se repondría fácilmente, no así su padre. También estaba el club Glee, que de cierta forma era una distracción para él. Eran agradables con él, salía algunas veces con ellos, pero siempre mantenía una distancia. Todos ellos eran conscientes de las agresiones que recibía a diario y nadie hacía nada. No es que él esperaba que de pronto apareciera un superhéroe y lo salvara. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero ellos se hacían llamar sus amigos, veían lo que sucedía y ni siquiera se acercaban o incluso entregarle una toalla para limpiarse. Nada. Siempre debía arreglárselas por sí solo.

Su vida era miserable y ahora también estaba este chico Blaine.

— _Blaine_ — susurró, le gustaba como sonaba el nombre. — Blaine — suspiró. ¿Qué quería Blaine de él? su teléfono sonó. Aturdido lo tomó y vio que era una notificación de Facebook. _'Blaine Anderson te envió una solicitud de amistad'_

Antes de confirmar, entró al perfil de Blaine. Comenzó a ver una a una sus fotografías, en todas ellas estaba siempre rodeado de muchas personas. Todos sonriendo. Sintió un poco de envidia, porque a él le gustaría tener un poco de eso. Era obvio que Blaine era muy sociable, tal vez él solo trataba de ser amistoso.

Descubrió algunas cosas de Blaine, pero no quiso ver más. Quizás no era tan mala idea después de todo.

* * *

Blaine estaba en su casa. Sus amigos lo habían ido a visitar y él les comentó la decisión de sus padres de internarse en Dalton y que esa tarde había visto al que creía podría ser Chris. Eran muy parecidos, pero este Kurt se veía más tímido y menos atrevido que Chris ¿Y si eran gemelos? ¿Tal vez separados al nacer? Sus amigos se reían de las teorías de Blaine. Siguieron bromeando por un buen rato.

— No — dijo Jeff — te digo Blaine, que este juego es como una adicción ¿Recuerdas cuando estabas obsesionado con Pet Society?

— Jeff, eso fue hace como 5 años. Era entretenido — mencionó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros

— Sí, pero este es ¡mucho mejor! Es como Bejeweled — decía el rubio entusiasmado — ¡Tienes que jugarlo!

— Está bien ¿cómo se llama?

— Candy Crush — dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios.

Blaine tomó su celular para buscar el dichoso juego. A él no le interesaban esos juegos más, creía que eran pérdida de tiempo y ahora tenía otras cosas en qué preocuparse. De todas formas, si eso hacía feliz a Jeff y dejaba de insistir, jugaría, solo un poco. Tal vez sus amigos querían que no pensara tanto en Chris. Entró a Facebook, primero revisó sus notificaciones. _'Kurt Hummel aceptó tu solicitud de amistad'_.

— ¡Me aceptó! — gritó el moreno levantando el teléfono — ¡Kurt me aceptó! — sus amigos se acercaron rápidamente

— Quiero verlo — dijo Wes quitándole el teléfono de las manos, pero Thad se lo arrebató. Se unieron a ellos Nick y Jeff también tratando de quitarles el teléfono. Todos querían conocer a Kurt. Si es que su amigo tenía razón de lo hermoso que era. Ya estaban aburridos de imaginárselo, querían ver una fotografía, pero todos se quitaban el teléfono y nadie alcanzaba a ver nada. Todos querían la primicia.

— ¡Chicos cuida-! — gritó Blaine y el teléfono cayó dentro de la taza de té de Nick — ¡Miren lo que hicieron! — el moreno se comenzó a molestar. Sus amigos inmediatamente fueron disculpándose con él, pero Blaine no los oía porque fue corriendo a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Por suerte su madre estaba tomando el té donde una de sus amigas, sino lo hubiese regañado por lo que acababa de hacer.

— ¡Blaine ábrenos la puerta! — pidió Thad sin parar de golpearla con los nudillos.

— ¡Te compraremos otro! — gritó Wes y todos asintieron — No te enojes, por favor

Blaine había tomado su laptop, se sentó en la cama y entró a Facebook rápidamente ¿Qué pasaba si Kurt se arrepentía y lo eliminaba? O en el peor de los casos ¿Si lo bloqueaba? Cuando lo buscó en la red social, no pudo ver nada más que su nombre y su fotografía de perfil. El chico tenía todo privado y solo sus amigos podían ver su perfil. Maldición. No es que él fuera un acosador, pero no le molestaría haber visto algunas fotografías de él y saber cuáles eran sus intereses. Correcto, si parecía uno.

Inició sesión y buscó entre sus contactos y ahí estaba… _Kurt Hummel._

¡Y estaba conectado! Primero tendría que deshacerse de sus amigos. Se levantó y les abrió la puerta. Uno a uno fueron cayendo al suelo. Se levantaron rápidamente.

— Blaine, lo sentimos. Tienes que creernos

— Está bien Jeff, pero ahora quiero descansar. ¿Les parece si los llamo más tarde? Oh cierto, no puedo porque mi iPhone murió

— Te compraremos otro. ¡Ahora mismo! — mencionó rápidamente Nick. — Por eso ahora nos vamos

— Okay, los veo mañana — mencionó Blaine rodando los ojos

— ¿Blaine me odias? — preguntó en voz baja Jeff, mientras los demás ya iban bajando la escalera

— No Jeff — el rubio se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla

— Suerte con Kuuuuuuurt — Jeff comenzó a molestarlo, mientras salía de la habitación. Blaine soltó una risita, dirigió su vista hacia su laptop.

Tomó asiento con ella en su regazo.

'_Amigos Conectados'_

Dudó un momento entre hablarle o no, pero realmente no quería perder más tiempo.

**18:53**

Blaine Anderson: _Hola Kurt, soy Blaine_

Blaine se estaba volviendo impaciente a medida que pasaban los minutos.

_Visto: 18:55_

Se mordió el labio. Ahora solo debía esperar que le contestara. Porque lo haría ¿verdad? Respiró hondo y no se despegó de su laptop.

* * *

— _¿Qué es lo que quiere?_ — se preguntaba Kurt confundido

— Kurt, te necesito aquí arriba un momento — gritó Burt. El castaño corrió por las escaleras, esperando que lo que le pidiera su padre no tomara tanto tiempo.

* * *

**19:08**

Blaine daba vueltas por la habitación. Fue por un vaso de jugo y volvió, pero aún no tenía respuesta. Se tiró en la cama, agarró una pelota de tenis y comenzó a tirarla hacia el techo. Esperaba que cayera para agarrarla con la mano y luego volver a hacer lo mismo. Siguió el mismo patrón por unos minutos hasta que escuchó el sonido característico del chat. Volteó tan rápidamente la cabeza que olvidó la pelota que caía y le dio en su mejilla izquierda.

— Ouch — se quejó, sobándose la mejilla con su mano.

**19:13**

Kurt Hummel: _Lo sé, aquí dice tu nombre_

Blaine agitó los brazos en el aire a modo de victoria. Kurt le estaba hablando. Se apresuró a escribir.

BA: _Cierto_

Blaine se sonrojó, al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había dicho, menos mal Kurt no podía verlo.

_Visto 19:15_

Blaine no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación con él. Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

BA: _¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo?_

La respuesta llegó de forma inmediata

KH: _No_

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero tenía que averiguar si Kurt era Chris o estaba hablando con la persona incorrecta.

BA:_ ¿Por qué no?_

KH: _Blaine, ¿Para qué quieres que vayamos a tomarnos un café?_

BA: _¿Para que nos conozcamos?_

KH: _Lo siento, pero no puedo. Estoy ocupado_

BA: _Ni siquiera te he dicho cuando. ¿Mañana?_

KH:_ No lo creo_

— Blaaaaaiiiine ya estoy en casa — gritó Blair — ¿Ya comiste?

— No mamá

— Entonces tienes que estar listo en 5 minutos para que vayamos a cenar

— Está bien

— No te tardes

— No mamá

* * *

_Visto 19:18_

— Genial, ahora no va a querer hablar más conmigo — se dijo Kurt a sí mismo regañándose.

* * *

**19:21**

BA: _Tengo que irme. Voy a cenar_

KH:_ Bien_

KH_: Que disfrutes la cena_

BA: _Gracias._

BA: _¿Kurt?_

KH: _¿Qué?_

BA: _¿Volveremos a hablar?_

KH: _Tal vez_

BA: _Puedo vivir con un tal vez :)_

KH:_ ;)_

KH: _Adiós Blaine_

BA: _Adiós Kurt _

*Blaine Anderson se siente esperanzado.

*A Kurt Hummel le gusta tu estado.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

* * *

Blaine sentía que la cena estaba tomando una eternidad. Él solo quería volver a su casa y entrar en Facebook. Maldijo a sus amigos por haber echado a perder su teléfono.

— Blaine, no comas tan rápido — lo regañó su madre

— Lo siento — dijo con la boca llena de comida. Blair solo negó con la cabeza — Olvidé que tengo una tarea super importante

— Pero mañana es domingo

— Ahm… es muy larga — Blair lo miró no muy convencida, pero decidieron no tomar el postre y volver a la casa.

El restaurant no quedaba muy lejos, así que no tardaron en llegar.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido? — preguntó nerviosa Blair. Blaine se volteó a mirarla, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

— Bien mamá

— Me alegro mucho — Mencionó con sinceridad. — Voy a conseguirte una hora con el médico, necesitas que te revisen

— Gracias — se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

— ¡Ahora ve a hacer tu tarea! — le dijo con una sonrisa que Blaine le devolvió.

Corrió a su cuarto y buscó su laptop, inició sesión y buscó entre sus amigos conectados, pero no estaba. Kurt no estaba conectado.

*Nick Duval y Jeff Sterling tienen una relación

*A Wes Montgomery y 17 personas les gusta esto.

Blaine le dio me gusta y les dejó un comentario.

*BA: ¡Los envidio! Broma, me alegro mucho por ustedes :)

Blaine estaba pendiente de cuáles de sus amigos estaban conectados, por si aparecía el castaño de ojos azules.

*JS: Blainie! Ya llegará tu momento 1313

*BA: No lo creo :/

*JS: No pierdas la esperanza, ya vas a encontrar a Chris! Y van a vivir felices por siempre :D

*A Nick Duval le gusta esto

*BA: Muy gracioso

Kurt estaba conectado. ¿Tenía que hablarle él o esperar a que Kurt le hablara? Era pésimo en esto.

**21:11**

*Blaine Anderson se siente triste.

Tal vez podría llamar la atención de él.

*JS: Blainie no estés triste :(

*WM: ¿Blaine quieres que vayamos a hacerte compañía?

Blaine suspiró, nada le salía como quería. Se levantó a buscar un libro, tal vez leer algo haría que se distrajera, pero oyó el sonido del chat y corrió a su cama.

**21:15**

KH: _¿No te dieron postre?_

BA: _¿Qué?_

KH: _¿Es por eso que estás triste?_

BA: _No_

_Visto 21:16_

Esto era incómodo, esperaban que el otro hablara primero.

**21:18**

KH: _A mí siempre me hace feliz un trozo de cheesecake_

_Visto 21:18_

Blaine hasta ese día no había sentido antojos, siempre se sentía bien, un poco cansado, pero creía que era lo normal. Pasaba todo el tiempo pensando en Chris y cómo encontrarlo, que casi olvidaba que estaba embarazado, pero ahora que Kurt mencionaba el dulce, su boca comenzó a salivar. Necesitaba comer cheesecake ahora. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y se dirigió a la cocina, pero no tuvo éxito.

**21:22**

BA: _No tengo cheesecake :(_

BA: _Fui a la cocina y no había u.u_

_Visto 21:23_

KH: _Tampoco tengo :(_

BA: _Tal vez encuentre un supermercado abierto_

KH: _¿Hablas en serio?_

BA: _Sí_

BA: _¿Me quieres acompañar?_

KH: _No_

BA: _Kurt, no soy un psicópata, tampoco pretendo hacerte daño_

KH: _Yo nunca he dicho eso_

_Visto 21:24_

KH: _Es muy tarde _

BA: _¿Otro día?_

KH: _Tal vez ;)_

BA: _:)_

BA: _¿Sabes? Realmente necesito un trozo de cheesecake de frambuesa ahora y un vaso de leche con chocolate_

KH: _¿Tienes antojos? Ahaha_

_Visto: 21:26_

— Si supieras, Kurt — susurró Blaine en su habitación.

* * *

**21:28**

— Parece que a Blaine no le gustan las bromas, ugh — se quejó Kurt, siempre metía la pata

* * *

KH: _¿Blaine? Estoy bromeando_

BA: _Lo sé, muy divertido por cierto jajaja_

BA: _¿Me esperas? Voy a cocinar_

KH: _Me gustaría ver eso_

BA: _Soy un muy buen cocinero :D_

KH: _Viene de muy cerca la recomendación_

BA: _Entonces un día cocinaré para ti y lo podrás comprobar_

KH: _Tal vez ;)_

BA: _¿Siempre me dirás tal vez a todo?_

KH: _Tal vez_

KH: _Jajaja_

KH: _Estoy bromeando_

Llamada entrante de Blaine Anderson

El video empezará en cuanto contestes

— ¿Blaine dónde estás? — le preguntó Kurt una vez que había aceptado la videollamada.

— Solo espera un momento

Acomodó la laptop en la mesa y saludó a la cámara

— Hola Kurt — le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios agitando las manos. Kurt le sonrió de vuelta

— Ahora te veo ¿Dónde estás?

— En la cocina

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó interesado Kurt

— Voy a cocinar y tú me vas a ver

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, para que me creas que soy un buen cocinero.

Kurt veía como Blaine se movía por la cocina buscando los ingredientes para luego mezclarlos. Lo escuchaba tararear una canción, pero no lograba descifrar cuál era.

Blaine le decía cosas sin sentido, solo para escuchar la risa de Kurt. Le encantaba el sonido de ésta. A veces bailaba, mientras se movía de un lugar a otro y Kurt no podía evitar encontrarlo adorable.

Al final Blaine había hecho un delicioso cheesecake y Kurt se moría por probarlo.

— Ya prepararé uno para ti — le había dicho Blaine.

Blair había ido a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Como era fin de semana, Dorotha estaba con su familia.

Escuchó voces en la cocina y se asustó, pronto reconoció la voz de Blaine. Sigilosamente se acercó más para oír con quién hablaba. Parecía la voz de otro muchacho, y Blaine se oía tan feliz. Realmente no quería interrumpir, pero su intriga pudo más. Abrió solo un poco la puerta para poder ver con quién hablaba su hijo, pero solo vio a Blaine solo y bailándole a su laptop. De pronto comprendió que Blaine tendría que estar hablando con alguno de sus amigos, pero el chico no sonaba como uno de los amigos de Blaine, tal vez era… se llevó una mano a la boca. A lo mejor era el padre del bebé de Blaine, ahora sí estaba intrigada y quería conocerlo, pero no quería invadir la privacidad de su hijo. Cuando él se sintiera cómodo, se los presentaría. Se alejó de ahí con una sensación extraña.

Siempre aceptó que Blaine fuese gay, era su decisión y ellos lo apoyaron, pero nunca creyeron que se embarazaría. Cuando se enteraron fue de tal impacto la noticia que se asustaron por cómo reaccionaría la gente e intentaron buscar una salida que los beneficiara a todos. A ellos como familia, de que no los señalaran con el dedo, que no hablaran a sus espaldas y que no les dirigieran la palabra y más por Blaine que sería muy pesado para él.

Pero sus hijos eran lo más preciado que tenían y si esto hacía feliz a Blaine, ellos tendrían que aprender a lidiar con ello. Blaine siempre había sido un niño feliz, pero este tipo de felicidad que había escuchado hace unos minutos atrás, era nuevo y quería que se mantuviera, por su hijo y por el bebé que estaba esperando. Con una sonrisa en los labios se fue a acostar a su cama.

Blaine siguió conversando con Kurt hasta las 4 de la madrugada, porque Kurt comenzó a quejarse que si no dormía las horas que corresponden su piel sufriría las consecuencias y por ende, las sufriría Blaine.

El moreno no quiso preguntar a qué se refería.

Al otro día volvieron a chatear y Blaine le comentó que no podría chatear tan seguido durante la semana. Kurt descubrió que Blaine era muy agradable y le gustaba hablar con él, tenían varias cosas en común, libros, música, películas.

Blaine le preguntó si quería ir a tomar un café con él, casi todos los días, esperando que Kurt dijera que sí.

Un poco más de una semana demoró en aceptar.

Era el primer fin de semana libre de Blaine y se moría de ganas de ver a Kurt. Desde que sus amigos le compraron un nuevo iPhone, que había sido 4 días después del accidente con el teléfono, comenzaron a chatear más seguido, se enviaban mensajes de texto entre clases. Por las noches Blaine lo llamaba para decirle buenas noches y por las mañanas Kurt lo despertaba y le daba los buenos días. Se habían sumergido en una rutina que a los dos les agradaba mucho.

Se encontraban los dos en una cafetería en Westerville, Kurt no quería que lo vieran los atletas de Mckinley en una cita con otro chico, porque esto era una cita, ¿verdad?

— Lo siento, pero de verdad te pareces mucho a él — mencionó de pronto Blaine

— ¿A quién? — preguntó distraído Kurt, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. Blaine tragó con dificultad

— A Chris — mencionó en un susurro y Kurt no quitaba la vista de su café — ¿Eres él verdad? — insistió, pero Kurt no dijo nada. Blaine iba a insistir nuevamente, pero Kurt se adelantó.

— S-sí, yo soy Chris — suspiró pesadamente el castaño ante la mirada de orgullo de Blaine, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ahora debía decirle que serían padres. Ouch, no había pensado en eso.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonamore: Colega ya te lo dije, pero te lo vuelvo a decir. No hay ninguna posibilidad en que escriba un fic Willarren Mpreg/Will EEEWWW prefiero dejar de escribir jajaja_

_Gracias por sus reviews :D_

_¡Disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

— No entiendo ¿por qué lo negabas tanto? Yo siempre insistí en que eras Chris

— Es… complicado de explicar

— Tengo toda la tarde para escucharte — Blaine se acomodó en su silla, con su vientre levemente abultado debido a los casi 3 meses de embarazo en los que se encontraba. Necesitaba tener esta conversación pronto para poder decirle a Kurt que estaban esperando un hijo.

Las dos semanas en las que se estuvieron conociendo mediante chat. Blaine había quedado maravillado con Kurt. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía por el castaño, pero hoy cuando lo vio, su corazón se comenzó a acelerar, estaba tan nervioso de que por fin se verían a solas. De pronto comenzó a sentir algo en su estómago. Culpó al embarazo, porque no quería pensar que eran mariposas lo que sentía al ver a Kurt nuevamente.

Blaine presentía que algo escondía Kurt, pero no lo presionaría, el castaño hablaría cuando él lo estimara conveniente.

— Está bien — tomó una respiración profunda. Había decidido que Blaine sería la persona a quien le contaría lo sucedido ese día. Ya llevaba unas semanas conociéndolo y sentía que podía confiar en él — Primero, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de esa noche — Blaine lo miró confundido ¿a qué noche se refería? Kurt al ver la cara de confusión de Blaine, continuó — la noche en la casa de Puck — Blaine asintió lentamente — Lo que hicimos… no debió pasar

— ¿No? ¿A qué te refieres con que no debió pasar? — habló muy rápido Blaine

— Y-yo no estaba bien esa noche Blaine

— ¿Por qué no estabas bien? — Blaine intentó recordar esa noche, pero creyó que era por lo borracho que se veía.

— Eres la primera persona a quien le voy a contar esto — tomó una respiración profunda y comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido. — Ese día viernes, no había sido muy distinto a los otros días.

Blaine tenía una idea vaga de lo que le sucedía a Kurt en Mckinley, cada vez que tocaba el tema con el castaño, él lo evitaba y prefería hablar del último episodio de Project Runway y Blaine decidía no insistir. Era consciente de que tenía que ganarse la confianza de Kurt y si ahora él quería contarle lo que le sucede día a día y lo que sucedió la noche en que se conocieron. Él no lo juzgaría.

— Los atletas no son muy agradables conmigo

— Sí, me habías contado eso — lo interrumpió Blaine — ¿Pero por qué?

— Por mi forma de ser — Blaine asintió con la cabeza — Soy el único chico abiertamente gay en Mckinley — hizo una pausa — Ellos me insultan todos los días, me lanzan slushies y también… hay agresiones físicas.

Blaine lo miraba horrorizado, acercó su mano a la de Kurt, tomándosela firmemente y acariciándosela con el pulgar. Blaine le estaba dando su apoyo y lo instaba a que continuara.

Blaine recordó la noche que pasaron juntos. Esa noche él vio las marcas en el cuerpo de Kurt y cuando quiso preguntarle, el castaño lo había besado y él olvido todo. Solo se concentró en Kurt y en él mismo que tuvieran la mejor noche de sus vidas. Y así fue, producto de eso, ahora esperaba un bebé del hombre que estaba al frente. Tenía que decirle, pero primero necesitaba escuchar toda la historia.

Kurt intentaba recordar, pero la mayoría de los recuerdos de ese día eran borrosos.

— Ese día viernes, en el ensayo del club Glee. Puck dijo que montaría una fiesta en su casa y que todos estábamos invitados. Obviamente yo no pensaba ir, regresaría a mi casa y tal vez vería una película o algún episodio repetido de Project Runway o cualquier cosa. El ensayo se había alargado y todos salimos como a las 5 de la tarde. Uno a uno se fueron yendo. — Hizo una pausa — Yo necesitaba buscar algunas cosas en mi casillero, por lo que le dije a Mercedes que no era necesario que me esperara. Además, Sam estaba esperándola para ir a una cita. Luego llegó Mike a buscar a Tina, excusándose porque la práctica de fútbol había terminado hacía algunos minutos atrás. Me distraje hojeando una revista que estaba en mi casillero, por lo que no noté que ya no quedaba nadie. Tomé mis cosas rápidamente, y cuando iba camino hacia la salida… alguien me tapó la boca y me llevó a la fuerza hacia los vestuarios — comenzó a jugar con una pelusa de su chaleco y luego continuó — Yo no podía verlo, él solo me empujaba.

Blaine lo miraba atento, no quería perderse nada del relato de Kurt, pero él no se imaginaba lo horrible que sería.

— Me empujó en uno de los casilleros y yo fui a dar al suelo — se rascó la cabeza nervioso. Recordar ese día se estaba volviendo difícil. Quería hacerlo rápido y no tener que pensar más en ello. — Ahí pude verlo, era _David Karosfky_ — escupió las palabras — quise levantarme, pero él fue más rápido. Se sentó a horcajadas en mí. Yo lo golpeaba con mis manos, pero a él parecía no importarle. Le pedía que me soltara, incluso le escupí en la cara. Pero con eso se puso furioso, metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo izquierdo buscando algo, mientras con la otra me tomó de las muñecas. — respiró hondo — Yo gritaba, pero nadie venía y él aprovechó mi boca abierta para introducir una pastilla. Con su mano izquierda me apretó la mandíbula, cerrándome la boca para que me la tragara. Yo no quería Blaine, estaba asustado, pero la pastilla se deshizo en mi boca y había acumulado tanta saliva en mi boca, que tuve que tragar. — Se mordió el labio fuertemente, conteniendo las ganas de llorar — Se mantuvo encima de mí todo el tiempo, intentaba besarme, pero yo movía la cara de un lado hacia otro, así que me besaba en el cuello y en la mandíbula.

Pasaron unos minutos y de pronto sentí mi cuerpo pesado y no me podía mover. Sospechaba que era por la pastilla que me había dado Karofsky y yo no tenía fuerzas, no podía gritar y él quitó su mano de mi boca y me besó — Blaine estaba inmóvil en su asiento sin saber cómo reaccionar — Luego con sus manos desabrochó mi camisa y me comenzó a tocar. Yo solo sentía asco y no me podía mover de ahí.

— ¿Q-qué sucedió después? — preguntó Blaine con miedo, luego de que Kurt se quedara en silencio por un rato. Kurt levantó la vista y continuó.

— Él se comenzó a quitar su ropa, quedando desnudo y se tiró encima de mí, frotándose contra mi cuerpo. — Cerró los ojos. — Lo recuerdo a él, tocándome y dándome besos en todas partes. Sus manos fueron a mi cintura y me comenzó a acariciar por encima del pantalón. Luego sentí que comenzaba a desabrocharme el pantalón y me lo quitó. Yo cada vez me sentía peor. Él me gritaba obscenidades y yo solo quería que acabara pronto. Que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer y me dejara libre. Cerré los ojos y todo se fue a negro.

— ¿Q-qué?

— Y-yo… desperté más tarde y me dolía la cabeza. Intenté levantarme, pero mi cuerpo no parecía responder — respiró profundo — V-vi que estaba desnudo en el suelo y no había nadie más ahí. — Blaine se sentía tan mal por lo que le estaba contando Kurt. Intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero él mismo era un manojo de nervios en ese momento. — Comencé a buscar mi ropa en el suelo, tocando en todos lados, porque mi vista era borrosa. — Kurt a medida que hablaba iba haciendo pausas para recordar y para tranquilizarse por lo que iba recordando. — Cuando comencé a vestirme, noté algo pegajoso en mi cuerpo.

A Kurt se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos y Blaine se levantó de su asiento para tomar el que estaba al lado del castaño. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y Kurt se alejó. Estaba temblando, pero necesitaba continuar.

— Cuando me di cuenta de lo que era, comencé a vomitar ahí mismo. Ni siquiera sé si era mío o de él y realmente no me interesa saberlo. — Se pasó una mano por el cabello — Intenté limpiarme entre arcadas y vomitando de vez en cuando. — Blaine había vuelto a su asiento y tomó nuevamente la mano de Kurt. El castaño lo miró a los ojos y Blaine le dedicó una sonrisa. Esperaba que Kurt entendiera que él estaba ahí con él y que no iría a ningún lado. — Salí de ahí lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitían. Tropezaba y no veía bien. Estaba oscuro, ya no quedaba nadie, solo el guardia. — Kurt cerraba fuertemente los ojos tratando de recordar — El guardia se acercó a mí y me preguntó si me encontraba bien. Yo solo quería salir de ahí, por lo que lo esquivé y salí como pude.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a la fiesta de Puck? — preguntó Blaine en un susurro

— No podía encontrar mis llaves y la gente en la calle me miraba extraño, creo que pensaban que estaba borracho o algo así — bufó — No podía prestarles atención, quería llegar a mi casa, ducharme, dormir y ojalá no despertar más.

Kurt se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Blaine se levantó y fue a abrazarlo, no le importaba si lo alejaba nuevamente. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y Kurt comenzó a llorar en su hombro.

— ¡Blaine yo quería morirme! — dijo entre sollozos — sentía asco de mí mismo

— Creo que es mejor que no sigamos hablando de eso, no quiero verte así — intentaba tranquilizarlo. La verdad era que no se imaginaba una vida sin Kurt. Desde que lo conoció esa noche, nunca más pudo sacarlo de su cabeza y ahora que llevaban unas semanas conociéndose la sensación era peor. Había sentido una punzada en el corazón. — Estás aquí conmigo y no te voy a dejar — le comenzó a acariciar el cabello y sintió a Kurt sorber la nariz.

— No Blaine — se alejó un poco del moreno para mirarlo a los ojos — Necesito terminar de sacar todo. — Blaine asintió y Kurt siguió hablando. — Había mucho viento esa noche y me golpeaba en la cara, creo que eso me mantenía despierto… Llegué a la casa de Puck con la intención de buscar a Finn y que me diera sus llaves para entrar a la casa, pero luego me acobardé, no quería que me viera así, por lo que entré e intenté pasar desapercibido. — Tomó un poco de su café que ya se encontraba frío — Agarré un vaso de una mesa y me tomé el líquido que tenía de golpe, pensé que era agua, pero inmediatamente supe que no lo era, cuando me quemó la garganta. Miré hacia un lado y noté que había varios atletas, había una discusión o algo así. Escuché a Puck que los echó de su casa y ellos se fueron — Blaine asintió con la cabeza, porque recordaba perfectamente esa escena — Y-yo me relajé y tomé otro vaso, quería encontrar a Finn, pero quizás beber hasta que no recordara nada de lo que había sucedido no era tan mala idea después de todo. El problema era que mezclar el alcohol con esa pastilla que me dio Karofsky no fue muy buena idea. Fui al piso de arriba, cuando te vi. Pasé por el lado tuyo, pero creo que tú no me viste — se mordió el labio — A pesar de mi inconsciencia, me pareciste atractivo, pero en ese momento no quería pensar en nada ni nadie. Subí y me encerré en el baño, me mojé la cara y me quedé varios minutos encerrado. Cuando creía que me sentía un poco mejor, fui de nuevo abajo. Tomé otro vaso y me senté en un rincón, no había nadie más en ese lugar de la casa. Al parecer nadie notó que yo estaba ahí y te volví a ver… no quería pensar en lo atractivo que me parecías, porque no era un buen momento, por lo que había pasado y mucho menos porque no sabía si eras gay o no — se sonrojó — Pero luego sentí tu mirada en mí y me asusté, por eso corrí al piso de arriba. Estaba en la ducha, sentado, tratando de olvidar ¿pero sabes qué es lo peor de todo?

— ¿Qué? — su voz era apenas un susurro

— Que ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que quería olvidar. No recordaba bien, pero sabía que había sido horrible. Tú entraste al baño, pero solo miraste y saliste de inmediato, no notaste que yo estaba en la ducha. Salí, decidido a irme a mi casa, pero te vi, de espaldas y afirmado en la pared. — Hizo una pausa — Fue como si algo se hubiese apoderado de mí y mis pies comenzaron a caminar hacia ti. En un principio solo quería saber tu nombre, pero luego me arrepentí. Me quedé de pie mirándote y fue como si el alcohol hizo que me desinhibiera y por eso hice lo que hice. — Agachó la cabeza — Solo quería un beso, un beso real, que me hiciera olvidar — mencionó en voz baja — pero luego creí que quizás… algo más… me ayudaría a olvidar — rápidamente se tapó la cara con las manos — Lo siento Blaine.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Blaine parecía confundido, no sabía cómo asimilar toda esta información.

— Es por eso que necesito que me perdones, por lo que hice — decía el castaño con lágrimas en los ojos. Blaine estaba confundido y se sentía traicionado, pero de ninguna forma arrepentido.

— No, yo no te voy perdonar por lo que pasó esa noche.

— Entiende Blaine, yo no estaba bien, eso no debió suceder. ¡Te hice lo mismo que me hizo él a mí! — el castaño comenzó a gritar, pero Blaine le tomó una mano y le dio un apretón para que ahora él lo escuchara.

— Tú no me obligaste a nada, los dos queríamos que sucediera. — mencionó con voz tranquila — Y jamás me voy a arrepentir, me tomó mucho tiempo encontrarte y créeme que no pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente — Blaine se sorprendió de sus propias palabras sonrojándose y vio a Kurt que le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. Ahora venía la parte más difícil, tenía que decirle, pero temía su reacción. Se armó de valor y sin soltarle la mano habló. — Kurt… hay algo que debo decirte — el castaño inmediatamente se asustó y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, temiendo lo peor. Blaine se iba a alejar de él, ¿pero recién no le había dicho lo contrario? Su cabeza era una confusión completa — Ahm… esa… fue mi primera v…

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Perdóname por favor! — se exaltó Kurt y Blaine intentó relajarse

— No, no era mi primera vez — tendría que hablar rápido o sino de otra forma ya no sería capaz de decirle — Era mi primera vez ahm… ya sabes… _inferior_ — susurró la última palabra, los dos se sonrojaron al recordar esa noche y la insistencia de Kurt por ser superior.

— Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo. Era mi primera vez superior — los dos sonrieron divertidos. El ambiente se había vuelto más tranquilo, pero todavía faltaba algo.

— Kurt, luego de esa noche, quise encontrarte, por eso te buscaba en las fiestas de Puck, pero nunca tuve suerte.

— Yo sabía que me buscabas, por eso no iba a casa de Puck. Te estaba evitando, lo siento. Y-yo tenía miedo de que me reprocharas lo que te había hecho o que estabas arrepentido o cualquier cosa de ese estilo. Más con la insistencia en que tenías para encontrarme.

— Cuando te vi, era como si el mundo se hubiese detenido y no existieran más personas. Eras el chico más guapo de la fiesta y yo quería conocerte y quizás si tenía suerte tal vez algo más — suspiró — pero casi ni hablamos y yo realmente quería hacerlo contigo — Blaine se sonrojó hasta las orejas, mientras Kurt se mordía el labio al ver lo tierno que se veía Blaine — Y bueno… esa noche no usamos condón.

— ¡Te juro que no tengo ninguna enfermedad! Esa era otra razón por la que temía que me buscabas y me hice los exámenes y estoy limpio — Blaine se veía aturdido

— Eso ni siquiera había pasado por mi mente — hizo una pausa — Muchas veces pensé que no existías y que lo había soñado, pero no podía ser cierto, porque a la mañana siguiente, tenía y sentía todos los recuerdos de la noche que tuvimos.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que sentías? — preguntó confundido Kurt

— Ya sabes… al ser superior no es mucho el dolor muscular, salvo en las piernas, o en brazos dependiendo de la posición… pero al ser inferior, los dolores son… en otros lugares y mis amigos se burlaban porque caminaba gracioso y casi no podía estar mucho tiempo sentado, pero lo normal… me imagino. Era mi primera vez siendo inferior — Kurt asintió. Entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería Blaine. El día siguiente a él le dolían los muslos, pero… nada más. Intentaba recordar con dificultad, pero Blaine lo interrumpió — Entonces, era imposible que te hubiese imaginado y pasaron algunas semanas y yo comencé a sentirme enfermo. Muy enfermo — Kurt se asustó. ¿Estaba Blaine queriendo decirle que tenía una enfermedad terminal? Se puso más pálido de lo que era — El médico me tocó el abdomen y sintió algo extraño. Recuerdo su mirada horrorizada y me envió a hacerme algunos exámenes — tomó una respiración profunda. Kurt veía que le costaba hablar, seguramente era algo muy delicado y ahora que lo veía bien, Blaine se veía un poco pálido y con bolsas negras bajo los ojos. Le tomó las manos — Pasaron unos días y el médico revisó mis exámenes — Blaine estaba demasiado nervioso, Kurt sentía sus manos temblar — Él me explicó que algunos hombres nacen con el gen portador — Kurt miró a Blaine confundido — 1 de cada 15 hombres lo tienen, pero algunos nunca se enteran por ser heterosexuales y algunos desean tenerlo al ser gays. Yo lo tengo — le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a Kurt — Kurt, yo no estaba enfermo. Estoy

— Embarazado — lo interrumpió Kurt y sentía que no podía respirar. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Se levantó de su asiento y tropezando salió de la cafetería, dejando a Blaine confundido y sollozando.


	9. Chapter 9

_Caleb: Intento actualizar todos los días :) ¿qué más sigue? tendrás que leer para saberlo jeje_

_AdryRamiss15: Hola :) honestamente yo también extraño el otro formato jaja de esta forma me demoro más tiempo en escribir :( y mi redacción no es de las mejores jajaj hago lo que puedo! XD tal vez publique algún fic estilo guión nuevamente :D_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews!_

_¡Disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX**

— Necesito encontrar a Blaine — le había dicho Kurt a Puck — Dime dónde vive — le exigió

— No puedo. Él no quiere verte — Puck siguió caminando

— Ya lo sé, por eso necesito hablar con él

— Tiene hora con el médico mañana en la tarde

— ¿Por qué? ¿Le sucedió algo? — Kurt comenzó a asustarse

— No, solo una visita de rutina, por el embarazo. Eso es lo que me dijo

— Bien, si no quieres decirme, iré a Dalton a buscarlo — Puck lo veía divertido. No lo creía capaz — Es importante, tengo que hablar con él — Puck se encogió de hombros

— Él también es mi amigo y me dijo que no quería verte ¿Qué hiciste Kurt? — Puck se volteó para mirarlo, esperando tener más suerte con Kurt, ya que Blaine no quiso contarle

— Eso… es asunto nuestro… tenemos cosas de que hablar.

— Si no me dices, no puedo ayudarte ¿Está Finn en casa? — Kurt rodó los ojos y caminó en silencio hacia su casa en compañía de Puck. Tendría que buscar una forma de que Blaine volviera a hablarle.

Se encerró en su cuarto y trató de organizar sus ideas. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Por una parte se sentía más aliviado de haberle contado a Blaine lo horrible que le había sucedido y él fue tan comprensivo, nunca lo juzgó, y le dijo que estaría ahí para él. No era la primera vez que se lo decía. Pero luego cuando Blaine le comentó cómo se había sentido después de tener relaciones sexuales, comenzó a dudar y necesitaba investigar más.

Antes de ese viernes él era virgen, nunca había tenido una experiencia de ese tipo con algún chico. Ni siquiera su primer beso había dado hasta esa tarde. Por lo tanto, no tenía cómo saber cómo debía sentirse al día siguiente. Era tan pudoroso, que ni siquiera una película porno se atrevía a mirar. Claro, que luego de ese viernes todo cambió. A pesar de sentir asco de él mismo, cuando pensaba en el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos miel, que tenía una sonrisa encantadora, no podía evitar sentir ganas de más. Cuando en las mañanas despertaba con una erección a causa de algún sueño húmedo con Blaine, para aliviarse generalmente se daba una ducha fría, pero otras veces permitía a su mente crear imágenes, en las que Blaine quería estar con él y lo deseaba.

Cuando lo conoció, se dio cuenta de la maravillosa persona que era y sin darse cuenta comenzó a tener sentimientos por él. No quería pensar en ello, porque no quería salir lastimado. Blaine estudiaba en una escuela rodeada de hombres, seguramente habría varios gays, los cuales tendrían más suerte que él. Más ahora que Blaine estaba ahí todos los días. Sabía que Blaine compartía habitación con otro chico, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, honestamente no quería saber nada de los chicos de esa escuela acercándose a Blaine. Se sorprendió de sus pensamientos ¿estaba celoso? Ellos solo eran _amigos_. Así como Blaine tendría miles de amigos más.

Desde el día anterior cuando estuvieron en esa cafetería que Blaine no se conectaba a Facebook y no le respondía los mensajes de texto. Comenzó a navegar por el inicio dándole _Me Gusta_ a algunas publicaciones de sus compañeros del club Glee.

Se sorprendió al ver el estado de Blaine.

_*Blaine Anderson se siente entusiasmado_

_Ayer a las 16:35_

Eso había sido solo 25 minutos antes de que ellos se juntaran en la cafetería. Revisó los comentarios.

_*Jeff Sterling: Uuuh nuestro Blainie tiene una cita :D_

_*Wes Montgomery: Aprovechando el día libre ;)_

_*Nick Duval: ¿Quién es el afortunado?_

_*Blaine Anderson: Lo siento, estoy atrasado :D los quiero!_

_*Sebastián Smythe: ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar salir conmigo?_

Kurt sintió una ola de celos, no había más comentarios. Entró al perfil de ese tal Sebastián Smythe. Vio sus fotos y se sorprendió al encontrar a Blaine en varias de ellas. Hubo una que le llamó la atención en particular. Era una fotografía de navidad, lo suponía por las decoraciones. Había varios chicos vestidos igual con el uniforme de Dalton. Blaine y Sebastián estaba en el medio. El más alto sujetaba por encima de su cabeza un muérdago, mientras besaba a Blaine. No pudo evitar que se le apretara el estómago. Blaine estaba todos los días con él. Se sentía estúpido y trataba de recordar que ellos solo son amigos.

_Amigos._

Y van a ser padres.

_Mierda._

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello. Cuando Blaine le comentó la noticia, se sorprendió tanto y no supo qué hacer. Solo pensó en él y no en lo mal que se sentiría Blaine. ¡Qué egoísta había sido! Y por ello, ahora Blaine no quería hablar con él, pero necesitaba explicarle lo que había descubierto.

* * *

Kurt Hummel te envió un mensaje.

Blaine suspiró pesadamente. Era su primer fin de semana libre desde que sus padres decidieron internarlo en Dalton. No era que odiara la escuela, pero prefería la vida que llevaba antes. Sebastián se había vuelto más insistente desde que compartían habitación.

Sebastián era demasiado coqueto y no solo con él, Blaine nunca hubiese podido tener algo serio con él y mucho menos ahora, después de conocer a Kurt.

_Kurt._

Revisó el mensaje desde su teléfono.

_Kurt Hummel: Blaine ¿Podemos hablar? _

_Kurt Hummel: Lo que tengo que decirte me gustaría que fuera en persona y no por aquí_

_Kurt Hummel: Perdóname por favor :(_

_._

_*Blaine Anderson se siente enfermo_

_*Kurt Hummel: ¿Estás bien? _

_*Sebastián Smythe: ¿A qué hora llegas? Yo puedo hacer que te sientas mejor ;)_

* * *

Ahí estaban esos celos nuevamente. Al menos parecía como que Blaine evitaba hablar con todos, aunque no sabía si hablaba con Sebastián por inbox. Ouch.

* * *

_*Kurt Hummel: ¿Quieres que vaya a verte?_

Blaine rodó los ojos. Arregló sus cosas para estar dos semanas nuevamente encerrado, a pesar de que el día de mañana tenía permiso para ausentarse en la tarde y pasar la noche en su casa, pero tenía que estar el día martes a las 8:30 de la mañana en su clase de Historia.

* * *

Kurt corrió por las escaleras y entró de golpe en la habitación de Finn,

— ¡Puck! — gritó Kurt haciendo saltar a los dos chicos que se encontraban jugando videojuegos.

— Kurt ¿Por qué entras así en mi cuarto? — lo regañó Finn, pero Kurt no le prestó atención. Su vista estaba dirigida hacia Puck

— Blaine está enfermo

— ¿Blaine? — preguntó confundido Finn

— ¿Enfermo? ¿Estás seguro? — Puck comenzó a sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo

— ¿Quién es Blaine? — Insistió Finn

— Sí, lo colocó en Facebook

— Ah — volvió a tomar el control que había quedado en el suelo y siguió jugando

— ¡Puck! ¡Dime dónde vive! O al menos llámalo, para saber qué es lo que tiene

— Toma — le entregó su teléfono — si tanto quieres saber, llámalo tú. — Kurt se mordió el labio y tímidamente tomó el teléfono de Puck, comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos hasta dar con Blaine. Tomó una respiración profunda y presionó _llamar_. El moreno no demoró en contestar.

— Hey Noah — Kurt se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir — ¿Noah?

— N-n-no, soy Kurt — el castaño sabía que tenía que hablar rápido antes de que Blaine cortara la llamada — Vi tu estado en Facebook y me preocupé ¿Estás bien?

— Sí

— Ah… me alegro

— Bien, tengo que irme

— ¡Blaine!

— ¿Qué Kurt? — preguntó con voz cansada Blaine

— ¿Podemos hablar? — rogó el castaño

— No ahora

— P-pero — Kurt no alcanzó a terminar de hablar porque Blaine había cortado la llamada.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos logró dormir bien, era la segunda noche sin hablarse y los dos se extrañaban, pero Blaine necesitaba tiempo y Kurt necesitaba hablar con él lo antes posible.

Al día siguiente, Kurt tenía un plan. Luego de las clases, no iría a Glee, porque viajaría hasta Westerville. Tenía que llegar a Dalton y encontrar a Blaine y que éste lo escuchara.

Kurt entró a Dalton como si fuera su casa, no vio a nadie y pensó que no habría problema, pero qué equivocado estaba cuando alguien lo detuvo.

— Lo siento, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes — mencionó uno de los auxiliares de Dalton. A pesar de ser muchos estudiantes, él tenía una muy buena memoria y recordaba a cada uno de ellos.

— Este… y-yo no estudio acá

— Entonces no puedes estar aquí, por favor debo pedirle que se retire

— No, por favor, espere. Necesito hablar con Blaine Anderson

— Él está en clases ahora mismo

— ¿Puedo esperarlo?

— Lo siento, pero eso no va a ser posible

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no están permitidas las visitas durante la semana, solo familiares directos o con alguna autorización de sus padres — genial, todo le salía mal.

— ¿Puedo venir a verlo el fin de semana?

— Claro, siempre y cuando él autorice tu entrada — Kurt asintió, eso iba a estar difícil, porque Blaine no quería verlo. — ¿Podría usar el baño? — El auxiliar lo miró no muy convencido — realmente necesito ir. Mire, yo soy de Lima y llegar hasta allá para ir al baño me va a tomar mucho tiempo, le prometo que en 2 minutos estoy de regreso, por favor — Kurt juntó sus manos y le rogó que lo dejara ir, colocando su mejor cara de súplica.

— ¡Está bien! Pero si no estás de regreso en 2 minutos, le pediré al guardia que te saque de aquí

— Sí señor, se lo prometo — Kurt sonrió y comenzó a correr.

El auxiliar sabía que Kurt no iría al baño sino en busca de Blaine Anderson, lo vio tan desesperado que le daría unos minutos. De todas formas no había visto a Blaine hoy día, ojalá Kurt tuviera más suerte.

Kurt se encontraba en un pasillo desierto ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a Blaine en 2 minutos? Siguió caminando, cuando vio un chico. Lo recordaba de alguna parte ¿pero dónde? Trató de pensar rápidamente.

Lo recordaba del Facebook de Blaine, estaba en varias fotos con él y siempre le comentaba los estados, pero ¿cuál era su nombre? Solo recordaba uno en esos momentos.

— ¡Nick! — gritó Kurt al chico rubio que caminaba por el pasillo. Pero el aludido siguió su camino sin voltear — ¡Nick! ¡Nick Sterling! — insistió Kurt, tenía un lío en la cabeza. El rubio se volteó y lo miró confundido

— ¿Me estás hablando a mí? — el rubio se señaló a sí mismo y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados

— Sí — susurró tímidamente

— Oh, pero mi nombre no es Nick Sterling — Kurt se sonrojó

— Lo siento, yo no recuerdo tu nombre, pero ¿eres amigo de Blaine Anderson, verdad? — el rubio lo miró detenidamente y Kurt comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

— Sí ¿y tú quién eres? — Kurt parecía relajarse, estaba a un paso de ver a Blaine.

— Kurt Hummel… nosotros… ahm… somos amigos

— Así que tú eres el famoso Kurt Hummel

— ¿Famoso?

— Blaine siempre habla de ti — Kurt se mordió el labio sonrojándose

— Hablando de Blaine… ¿tú sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

— En su casa, supongo — el rubio se encogió de hombros

— ¿Cómo?

— Blaine no vino hoy a clases

— ¿Está bien? ¿Hablaste con él? — se exaltó Kurt

— Whoa, no. Ayer hablamos con él y estaba todo normal. Excepto…

— ¿Excepto qué?

— Él no quiso hablar de ti cuando le preguntamos cómo le había ido en su cita — Kurt agachó la cabeza y fijó su vista en el suelo — ¿Discutieron?

— No — murmuró — Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de hacer eso — exhaló pesadamente — Bueno, gracias

— Por cierto mi nombre es Jeff

— Claro, Jeff

— Nick es mi novio

— Oh

— Si quieres puedes venir mañana. Blaine no puede faltar, tenemos examen de Historia. — Kurt asintió.

Se despidió de Jeff, afirmando que mañana estaría ahí a primera hora.

— ¿Con quién estabas hablando Sterling?

— Eso a ti no te importa Sebastián — se alejó del castaño

— Tsk tsk tsk — negó con la cabeza el más alto, tomándolo del brazo para que se detuviera — A Nicky no le va a gustar saber que lo estabas engañando

— Suéltalo Sebastián — Nick había llegado donde ellos. Sebastián lo soltó y levantó las manos en rendición.

— Yo solo estaba conversando con Jeff. Quería saber quién era el chico con el que estaba hablando hace un momento, nunca lo había visto antes y gritaba gay por todos lados — Nick se volteó a ver a Jeff que se había sonrojado

— ¿Con quién estabas hablando? — le preguntó Nick lo más calmado posible que sus celos le permitían

— Era Kurt — Nick abrió la boca en una gran O — Vino a ver a Blaine

— _Kurt_ — susurró Sebastián caminando a su siguiente clase.

* * *

'_Kurt Hummel te ha enviado una solicitud de amistad'_

Jeff vio la notificación e inmediatamente lo aceptó.

_Kurt Hummel: Hola Jeff_

_Jeff Sterling: Hola Kurt :)_

_Kurt Hummel: ¿Sabías que Blaine tiene cita con el doctor hoy?_

_Jeff Sterling: Si ¿por qué?_

_Kurt Hummel: De casualidad, ¿tú sabes en qué clínica?_

_Jeff Sterling: No Kurt, lo siento_

_Kurt Hummel: Ah, no importa ;)_

_Jeff Sterling: Nick me está esperando, tengo que irme_

_Kurt Hummel: Está bien, gracias_

_Jeff Sterling: ¿Nos vemos mañana?_

_Kurt Hummel: Sí, ahí estaré._

* * *

_Kurt Humme: Blaine, me hubiese gustado acompañarte al médico_

_Kurt Hummel: Espero que esté todo bien_

_Kurt Hummel: Ojalá hablemos pronto_

— ¿Estás listo Blaine? — preguntó Blair desde la puerta del cuarto de Blaine.

— Sí mamá — cerró su laptop y se fue con Blair a la cita del doctor. Ya habría tiempo para hablar con Kurt.

* * *

**23:30**

— Kurt apaga la luz de tu habitación y duérmete. Tienes escuela mañana — mencionó Burt a su hijo

— En seguida papá

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí

— No lo pareces — Burt se rascó la cabeza — hace un tiempo te he visto más feliz que nunca, pero hoy no eres el mismo. No quisiste postre y el cheesecake es tu favorito

— Solo que no tenía ganas de cheesecake hoy — mencionó encogiéndose de hombros, porque cada vez que comía cheesecake se acordaba de Blaine. Del moreno bailando por la cocina, tarareando una canción, dejando todo echo un desastre y la promesa de Blaine de hacer uno para él.

— ¡Hey! Te fuiste ¿Qué pasa Kurt? Estás distraído

— Lo siento papá. Es que creo que arruiné algo

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Y-yo tengo o tenía un amigo — miró hacia otro lado

— ¿Amigo?

— Sí

— ¿Él era el que te hacía andar con esa sonrisa todo el tiempo? — Kurt asintió con la cabeza

— Pero él no quiere hablar conmigo

— ¿Quieres contarme? — Kurt de pronto reaccionó que una vez que lograra hablar con Blaine, tendría que contarle a su papá que sería abuelo. Ouch

— Preferiría que no

— Bueno, chico, haz lo que tengas que hacer para recuperar a tu amigo — Burt le guiñó un ojo. — Buenas noches hijo — se acercó a darle un beso en la cabeza

— Buenas noches papá. Te quiero

— Te quiero Kurt

Burt salió de la habitación. Kurt tomó su teléfono, envió un último mensaje, colocó la alarma y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

_Kurt Hummel: Extraño hablar contigo_

_Kurt Hummel: Buenas noches :*_

* * *

_Visto 23:35_

Al menos Blaine había visto su mensaje, Kurt se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios. Mañana era otro día y estaba decidido a hablar con Blaine.

* * *

¿Eso era un beso? ¿Kurt le había enviado un beso? Tal vez era solo para que le hablara y no significaba nada. Todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de tiempo, no estaba preparado para que Kurt viniera con la misma idea que tuvieron sus padres cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazado, después de la reacción que tuvo Kurt en la cafetería, podía esperar cualquier cosa. Aunque ahora se sintiera tan mal, extrañaba a Kurt, era consciente de que tenía sentimientos por él, no sabía si era motivo del embarazo que lo volvía más vulnerable, pero le encantaba la idea de un futuro juntos. Mierda, ya estaba pensando en grande, eso no era bueno.

**06:00**

_Kurt Hummel: Bueeeenos días :D _

* * *

_Visto 07:30_

* * *

— _¿Desde cuándo Kurt se levanta tan temprano? _— pensó Blaine, negando con la cabeza se levantó de su cama y corrió al baño. Estaba teniendo náuseas matutinas.

**08:05**

Kurt se encontraba afuera de Dalton esperando a Blaine. No vio a muchos chicos entrar, porque la mayoría se alojaba en Dalton. Solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos cuando lo vio y corrió a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Blaine se sorprendió al verlo

— Necesitaba verte. Tengo que hablar contigo, es importante. Por favor necesito que me escuches

— ¿No tienes escuela?

— No me importa

— Bueno, a mí sí me importa. Así que, permiso — comenzó a caminar

— Por favor Blaine — Kurt rogaba y Blaine no pudo evitarlo al escucharlo tan mal. Se volteó a verlo. Miró su reloj y suspiró

— 5 minutos

— Bien — Kurt tenía que ordenar sus ideas rápidamente

— Está avanzando el tiempo — lo había interrumpido Blaine y Kurt asintió

— Creo… creo que Karofsky no abusó de mí — dijo en un susurro y Blaine no entendía qué quería decir con esa confesión, pero en cierta forma, le alegraba que no haya sido así

— ¿Estás seguro?

— N-no lo sé, pero he buscado en internet y con lo que me dijiste tú, habían cosas que no me sucedieron al día siguiente y más aún siendo abusado serían peores. Yo nunca sangré ni tenía dolores — mencionó en voz baja, con las mejillas coloradas.

— Tenemos que hablar con él — Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa — perdón, tienes que hablar con él — se corrigió Blaine

— Sí, bueno… esa era una de las cosas que quería decirte

— ¿Hay más?

— Sí. Quiero que me perdones por mi actitud del otro día, no supe cómo reaccionar. Lo siento Blaine, no era muy fácil de asimilar y yo con lo culpable que me sentía de esa noche, eso solo incrementó mi culpa. Pero luego que me fui de ahí, me di cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, que no te merecías que yo reaccionara así. Me imagino lo difícil que tiene que ser para ti y más encima yo siendo la reina del drama — Blaine lo miraba sin decir ninguna palabra — Yo necesitaba aclarar todo en mi cabeza, eran muchas cosas que procesar. Lo de Karofsky, tenía que averiguar eso y que tú me dijeras que no te arrepentías de lo sucedido, no te imaginas el alivio que sentí. Yo en un principio, pensé que eso sería una salida fácil para borrar el mal día que había tenido, pero cuando estábamos en el cuarto de Noah, nunca pensé en ello. Solo pensé en ti y en lo hermoso que eras. Disfruté cada momento contigo. Y bueno, saber que voy a ser padre, cuando creí que eso nunca llegaría a ser posible, tú me das esa maravillosa noticia. Yo simplemente no supe asimilar todo y entré en pánico. Pero estoy feliz. Por favor perdóname Blaine, entiendo si ya no quieres ser mi amigo — Kurt agachó la cabeza y Blaine le tomó la barbilla para que lo mirara.

— Está bien

— ¿Seguro?

— Sí, podemos volver a ser amigos. No hay rencor — Kurt se sonrojó y se mordió el labio, porque él quería decir algo más — ¿Qué?

— Me gustas Blaine. Me gustaste desde la fiesta en casa de Puck y tener mi primera vez contigo fue maravilloso. Sé que nosotros comenzamos al revés, pero no me arrepiento, te llegué a conocer y eres una excelente persona y no quiero que pienses que esto lo hago solo porque estás esperando un hijo mío. Sino porque realmente me gustas Blaine. Quisiera que… si me dieras la oportunidad de ser más que amigos. Claro, si es que tú también lo quieres.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

— Kurt…

— No, no me digas ahora. Piénsalo, por favor

— Si quiero ser tu novio. ¡Por supuesto que quiero! — Kurt se le lanzó a besarlo en los labios. Su primer beso real. Kurt sentía mariposas en su estómago revoloteando. Se separaron y Kurt le comenzó a acariciar la mejilla

— Te quiero Blaine

— Te quiero Kurt — ambos se sonrieron — Tengo que entrar a clases

— Lo sé

— Pero tenemos que hablar — Kurt asintió — Y tenemos que hablar con Karofsky para descubrir qué fue lo que realmente sucedió ese día

— Sí. Antes de irte… ¿me darías otro beso? — Como respuesta, obtuvo los labios de Blaine encima de los suyos. Kurt llevó una de sus manos al vientre de Blaine y lo comenzó a acariciar.

Sebastián los miraba de brazos cruzados apoyado en un árbol y ni Kurt ni Blaine se había dado cuenta.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola! Primero que todo lo siento por no actualizar en estos días, pero tengo algunos problemas de salud :( y bueno, por eso les traigo un capítulo larguísimo ahaha creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito alguna vez XD _

_DuroContraElMuro: tus nicknames me matan de la risa! XD Lo siento colega, pero tendrás que seguir esperando para que sean novios, si es que en algún momento lo serán jojo XD btw 'Queria ponerme de nick El Trasero de Darren pertenece a Chris pero no me dejan xq Es muy grande :(' ¿qué es muy grande? el trasero de Dare? XD_

_Ginevre Colfer: Yo también encuentro que es muy pronto para que sean novios ;)_

_Sé que dije que serían 13 capítulos, pero ashh tal vez sean 14 o 15. No estoy segura. _

_Disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

Blaine despertó exaltado. Había sido el sueño más raro que había tenido. No era que le molestara. En el sueño había besado a Kurt y había sido impresionante.

Lástima que todo había sido un sueño.

Blaine evitaba a Kurt porque necesitaba un poco de tiempo para entender todo. ¿Kurt estaba arrepentido de lo que sucedió entre ellos? Porque Blaine era consciente de que él no lo estaba. Lo disfrutó y ahora estaba esperando un bebé.

Se acarició el vientre y con la otra mano tomó su teléfono para apagar la alarma.

Notó que tenía algunas notificaciones. Todavía era temprano.

**07:30**

Sólo las revisaría rápidamente y luego se iría a duchar.

_Kurt Hummel: Bueeeenos días :D_

Se refregó los ojos. ¿Por qué sentía que ese mensaje ya lo había leído? Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió corriendo al baño. Otra vez estaba teniendo náuseas matutinas.

* * *

**08:05**

Kurt se encontraba afuera de Dalton esperando a Blaine. Comenzó a buscarlo por todos lados, miró su reloj y vio que aún era temprano por lo que lo esperaría en el jardín. No vio a muchos chicos entrar, porque la mayoría se alojaba en Dalton. Solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos cuando lo vio y corrió a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Blaine se sorprendió al verlo

— Necesitaba verte. Tengo que hablar contigo, es importante. Por favor necesito que me escuches

— ¿No tienes escuela?

— No me importa

— Bueno, a mí sí me importa. Así que, permiso — comenzó a caminar

— Por favor Blaine — Kurt comenzó a rogar y Blaine no pudo evitarlo al escucharlo tan mal. Se volteó a verlo. Miró su reloj y suspiró

— 5 minutos

— Bien — Kurt tenía que ordenar sus ideas rápidamente

— Está avanzando el tiempo — lo había interrumpido Blaine y Kurt asintió

— Creo… creo que Karofsky no abusó de mí — dijo en un susurro y Blaine no entendía qué quería decir con esa confesión, pero en cierta forma, le alegraba que no haya sido así

— ¿Estás seguro?

— N-no lo sé, pero he buscado en internet y con lo que me dijiste tú, habían cosas que no me sucedieron al día siguiente y más aún siendo abusado serían peores. Yo nunca sangré ni tenía dolores — mencionó en voz baja, con las mejillas coloradas.

— Tenemos que hablar con él — Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa — perdón, tienes que hablar con él — se corrigió Blaine confundido

— Sí, bueno… esa era una de las cosas que quería decirte

— ¿Hay más?

— Sí. Quiero que me perdones por mi actitud del otro día, no supe cómo reaccionar. Lo siento Blaine, no era muy fácil de asimilar y yo con lo culpable que me sentía de esa noche, eso solo incrementó mi culpa. Pero luego que me fui de ahí, me di cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, que no te merecías que yo reaccionara así. Me imagino lo difícil que tiene que ser para ti y más encima yo siendo la reina del drama — Blaine lo miraba sin decir ninguna palabra — Yo necesitaba aclarar todo en mi cabeza, eran muchas cosas que procesar. Lo de Karofsky, tenía que averiguar eso y que tú me dijeras que no te arrepentías de lo sucedido, no te imaginas el alivio que sentí. Yo en un principio, pensé que eso sería una salida fácil para borrar el mal día que había tenido, pero cuando estábamos en el cuarto de Noah, nunca pensé en ello. Solo pensé en ti y en lo hermoso que eras. Disfruté cada momento contigo. Y bueno, saber que voy a ser padre, cuando creí que eso nunca llegaría a ser posible, tú me das esa maravillosa noticia. Yo simplemente no supe asimilar todo y entré en pánico. Pero estoy feliz. Por favor perdóname Blaine, entiendo si ya no quieres ser mi amigo — Kurt agachó la cabeza y Blaine le tomó la barbilla para que lo mirara.

— Está bien — mencionó encogiéndose de hombros

— ¿Seguro?

— Sí, podemos volver a ser amigos. No hay rencor — Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y Blaine sentía que algo faltaba ¿era un deja vú? Sintió un escalofrío al pensar que esto era remotamente igual al sueño que había tenido, entonces ahora vendría la parte en la cual Kurt se le declararía y comenzarían un noviazgo. Su respiración se volvió irregular — ¿Qué? — susurró

— Blaine, ¿te encuentras bien? — Kurt estaba asustándose. Se acercó a Blaine sin saber qué hacer, puso su mano tímidamente en la frente del moreno. Se aclaró la garganta — Lo siento, pensé que podrías tener fiebre

— Oh — Blaine miró su reloj — T-tengo que irme, tengo que entrar a clases

— Cierto… ahm… ¿Blaine?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Estamos bien? — preguntó con temor

— Sí Kurt — le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó para abrazarlo. Fue un abrazo breve, se separaron a los pocos segundos — Bien, hablaremos pronto

— Ajá

Se despidieron torpemente, ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué hacer. Pero los dos eran conscientes de que tendrían que volver a reconstruir su amistad y ahora sin mentiras. Al menos era un comienzo. Un gran comienzo.

— Te vi con un chico en la entrada — Blaine rodó los ojos

— ¿Y?

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó Sebastián

— Es Kurt

— ¿Es tu…

— No, solo somos amigos — Sebastián suspiró aliviado

— Que bueno, porque me gustaría invitarte a tomar un café ¿qué dices?

— Tenemos clases ahora Sebastián — mencionó Blaine caminando hacia la sala de clases

— Se suspendió la clase de Historia, el profesor está enfermo o algo así

— No mientas, tenemos examen — dijo de mal humor

— No estoy mintiendo, lo juro. Si quieres puedes llamar a Jeff, Nick, no sé, a quién quieras — Blaine tomó su teléfono y envió un mensaje a Jeff — Por cierto, ¿Por qué no viniste ayer? Te extrañé — su voz era honesta

— Ahm… yo… tuve que ir al médico

— ¿Estás enfermo? — preguntó rápidamente el castaño. Blaine lo miró a los ojos, tendría que decirle, de todas formas se enteraría en cualquier momento y siendo compañeros de cuarto probablemente eso sucedería pronto. Recibió el mensaje de Jeff confirmándole que el profesor estaba enfermo y no tendrían clases hasta las 10 de la mañana. Suspiró

— No, pero tengo algo que contarte — Sebastián lo miró asustado. Ellos eran amigos, no tan cercanos, pero sus familias lo eran y siempre habían querido que ellos fueran una pareja. Caminaron juntos hacia la cafetería.

Serena y Blair eran las mejores amigas, se amaban y se odiaban en cantidades iguales. Cuando se enteraron de que sus hijos eran gays, les emocionaba la idea de que ellos fueran una pareja. Estudiaban los dos en Dalton, por supuesto que había sido idea de sus padres, pero a Nate la idea que su hijo se la pasara en un internado no le agradaba y Blair no lo pudo hacer cambiar de opinión. Por ello, con el embarazo de Blaine y Nate tendría que viajar. Blair insistió en que Blaine se quedara en Dalton todo ese tiempo.

Logró convencer a Nate, y luego solo quedaba la parte en la cual su hijo compartiera habitación con el hijo de su mejor amiga, pero nada que un par de dólares no solucionara. Serena y Blair salieron con una sonrisa en los labios de Dalton, luego de haber cumplido con su misión. Ahora era cosa de tiempo que sucediera.

Serena conocía perfectamente a su hijo, madre e hijo eran iguales. Estaba casada con Carter Smythe, pero eso no le impedía coquetear o tal vez algo más con algunos hombres. Todavía lograba colocar nervioso a Nate Anderson, a pesar de que su relación fugaz había sido antes de que se casara con Blair, para ella resultaba divertido que se colocara nervioso con su presencia y Sebastián era igual a ella, pero tal vez su hijo tendría más suerte.

Cuando se enteró de que Blaine tenía el gen portador, era la oportunidad de su hijo para embarazarlo. De esa forma, los obligarían a casarse, como le sucedió a ella y sus familias estarían unidas de por vida, pero ambas no contaban con que Blaine quedara embarazado de un muchacho que no conocían.

— Sebastián sería un muy buen padre para el hijo de Blaine — mencionó Serena a su amiga, mientras comía un trozo de pastel.

— Eso creo — señaló no muy convencida Blair.

Ella conocía a Sebastián y también a su amiga. Le encantaba la idea de que sus hijos fueran pareja, pero tampoco quería que su hijo saliera lastimado. Tenía un lío en la cabeza.

— Por supuesto que sí — dijo Serena con una sonrisa en los labios, mostrando su blanca dentadura — Lo mejor será que los niños se casen cuanto antes, no creo que quieras que empiecen a hablar

— Me gustaría hablar con Blaine primero, todavía es muy joven para casarse

— Tonterías, ya casi cumple la mayoría de edad y Sebi ya tiene 18 años

— ¿Qué piensa tu hijo de todo esto? ¿Está de acuerdo con hacerse cargo de un hijo que no es de él?

— A Sebi no le importa, él solo quiere estar con tu hijo, siempre lo ha querido

— Pero Blaine está esperando un hijo — comenzó a exaltarse Blair

— El cual se irá a un internado luego que nazca

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Yo nunca entendí por qué no hiciste lo mismo con Blaine, yo interné a Sebi desde los 6 meses

— Yo tampoco entendí por qué no querías pasar tiempo con tu hijo y preferías que lo criaran personas extrañas

— Yo estaba ocupada, no tenía tiempo — mencionó desinteresada

— ¿No tenías tiempo? — Se burló Blair — ¿Qué tenías que hacer? ¿Ir de compras?

— Por supuesto — tomó un poco de su café — es tan incómodo ir a las tiendas con un cochecito de bebé

— ¿Sabes? Creo que esto no es tan buena idea. Nate cuando se entere, se va a molestar

— A Nate déjamelo a mí. Yo hablo con él.

Blair no era indiferente de los coqueteos de la rubia con su marido, y como decía el dicho 'mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca', era su lema diario.

* * *

— Estoy embarazado — mencionó Blaine a un sorprendido Sebastián

— Whoa — fue lo único que salió de la boca del castaño. Blaine se sentía incómodo y con miedo de lo que sucedería cuando todos en Dalton se enteraran. ¿Lo expulsarían? Nunca había oído de un chico en Dalton embarazado, pero como todo en el mundo en el que vivían, siempre mantenían las cosas en secreto y seguro los hacían abortar o irse lejos a tener a sus hijos. Él no quería vivir eso. Sebastián se mantuvo en silencio sin saber qué decir y Blaine rodeó con sus brazos su vientre.

El día anterior estaba aterrado de lo que le fuera a decir el médico, pero todo se encontraba en orden. 3 meses de embarazo, intentaron ver el sexo del bebé, pero éste no se quiso mostrar.

— _Tal vez el próximo mes_ — mencionó el Doctor

Le recetó unas vitaminas que contenían ácido fólico y omega 3 que eran necesarios para el embarazo. Le prohibió algunas cosas que no eran convenientes que comiera y/o bebiera.

— ¿Has tenido dolores? — preguntó el Doctor

— No — respondió Blaine

— ¿Sangramiento? — Blaine lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos

— N-no — tartamudeó

— ¿Estás seguro? Es muy importante eso, porque no es normal y podría derivar a un aborto espontáneo — ¿sería eso a lo se refería su papá? Se comenzó a asustar

— No Doctor, pero si algo de eso sucede ¿qué tengo que hacer?

— Lo mejor es que vayas rápidamente de urgencia a una clínica, puedes llamarme si tienes alguna duda, yo siempre responderé — el moreno asintió y se volteó a ver a su madre que le daba un apretón a su mano, demostrándole que contaba con ella.

* * *

— No sabía que estás embarazado — Mencionó en voz baja Sebastián y Blaine tragó con dificultad

— Sí

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

— 3 meses — respondió dedicándole una sonrisa que Sebastián confundió. Blaine sonreía porque se encontraba feliz. Tenía 3 meses de embarazo y las cosas con Kurt… bueno, al menos eran amigos nuevamente. Pero Sebastián creía que Blaine estaba coqueteando con él.

— Te hace muy bien estar embarazado — Blaine lo miró sorprendido, la voz de Sebastián era sincera. — Te ves más guapo que antes — El moreno inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado, sonrojándose y Sebastián sin perder el tiempo, le tomó la barbilla para que lo mirara. — Lo digo en serio Blaine — susurró Sebastián, acercándose peligrosamente.

— ¡Blaine! — gritó Jeff al verlos tan cerca, haciendo que los dos saltaran y se separaran.

— Te veo luego Blaine — mencionó Sebastián, guiñándole un ojo y alejándose de ahí con una sonrisa en el rostro. Blaine miró hacia otro lado ruborizado.

— ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo Blaine? — lo regañó el rubio

— ¿De qué hablas Jeff? — preguntó haciéndose el inocente

— No te hagas el tonto Blaine, te vi. Estabas a punto de besar a Sebastián ¿Por qué? Pensé que te gustaba Kurt

— Me gusta Kurt, pero…

— No me gusta ese_ pero_

— Kurt no siente lo mismo por mí y a pesar de que vamos a ser padres, eso no significa nada. Yo quiero estar con alguien que me quiera y que me dé estabilidad a mí y a mi hijo.

— ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? ¿Qué estabilidad te va a dar Sebastián?

— Él siempre ha estado interesado en mí

— Al igual que en la mitad de los chicos de Dalton

— Pero conmigo es distinto, él nunca ha intentado nada — Jeff se quedó pensativo — Tal vez no sea mala idea darle una oportunidad — mencionó Blaine encogiéndose de hombros

— Espero que no estés hablando en serio

— Quién sabe…

* * *

*Blaine Anderson se siente confundido.

* * *

— ¿Confundido? — leyó Kurt desde su teléfono.

Kurt quiso no prestar atención al estado de Blaine, pero luego recordó que el día anterior había ido al médico, comenzó a asustarse. Iba a ser padre

— ¡Voy a ser padre! — susurró. No es que no lo supiera, simplemente cada vez era más real y tendría que aprender a serlo. Comenzando por ser responsable y debía llamar a Blaine, pero el moreno seguro se encontraba en clases. Rápidamente le envió un mensaje de texto, esperando que Blaine lo contestara.

* * *

_Me gustó verte hoy :) ojalá podamos hablar luego ¿tienes tiempo para chatear un rato?_

Blaine sonrió mientras leía el mensaje. A él también le gustó ver a Kurt, más de lo que debería.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿Me estás engañando? — Blaine se volteó a mirarlo

— ¿Qué? — preguntó entre risas

— Solo estoy bromeando — Sebastián le guiñó un ojo y ahí estaba Blaine nuevamente sonrojándose — ¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos algo hoy en la tarde?

— Claro, por qué no — le dedicó una sonrisa

Blaine había olvidado responder el mensaje de Kurt y en vez de ello, se sumergió en una conversación con Sebastián y luego se dirigieron a su próxima clase.

* * *

**20:15**

Kurt no había tenido noticias de Blaine en todo el día. El castaño se encontraba de mal humor luego de ver unas fotografías en la que habían etiquetado a Blaine.

— No tiene tiempo de chatear conmigo, pero sí de pasarlo con ese… con ese… suricato. — gruñó

— ¿Te pasa algo? — preguntó distraído Finn

— ¡No, no me pasa nada!

— Hey amigo, yo solo estaba preguntando — Kurt rodó los ojos.

— Lo siento, es que… nada, olvídalo — Se volteó en dirección a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de golpe

— Como sea — mencionó Finn encogiéndose de hombros sin despegar la vista de la televisión.

* * *

Blaine Anderson ha comentado esto.

Sebastián Smythe: Todo el día sin clases! Yaay, podemos tener más días como este?

*David Thompson: Por favor! Necesitamos un relajo

*Wes Montgomery: Siempre piensan en perder el tiempo

*Thad Harwood: Y tú siempre tan amargado

*Wes Montgomery: Ignorando a Thad en 3… 2… 1…

A David Thompson le gusta esto.

*Thad Harwood: Yo creo que deberíamos salir, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos

*Nick Duval: Sí, salgamos

*Blaine Anderson: Nooo, que yo no puedo ir :(

*Sebastián Smythe: No importa, yo me quedo contigo ;)

*Blaine Anderson: Bueno :)

*Sebastián Smythe: Podemos ver una película y acurrucarnos

*Trent Nixon: No seas tan obvio Seb

*Sebastián Smythe: ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Estás celoso Trent? Porque para tu información quien me interesa es Blaine, solo él ;)

*Jeff Starling: Yo también puedo quedarme con ustedes :D

*Sebastián Smythe: No Jeffrey, solo estorbarías. Mejor ve con tu novio

*Blaine Anderson: Seb tiene razón Jeff, vayan ustedes y diviértanse por mí. Yo me quedo con Seb, veremos una película o algo :)

*Sebastián Smythe: O quizás ir a una cita…

A Thad Harwood y 5 personas les gusta esto.

**20:33**

Blaine Anderson: _¿Qué?_

Sebastián Smythe: _Eso… me gustaría que fuéramos a una cita, claro si tú quieres_

Blaine Anderson: _¿Por qué?_

Sebastián Smythe: _Me gustas Blaine_

Blaine Anderson: _¿Por qué ahora?_

Sebastián Smythe: _Siempre me has gustado_

Blaine Anderson: _No lo sé… preferiría que habláramos esto frente a frente y no por chat_

Sebastián Smythe: _Bien, estaré en el cuarto en media hora._

Blaine Anderson: _Okay._

Sebastián Smythe se ha desconectado.

**20:37**

Kurt Hummel: _¿Estás?_

— ¡Mierda! — Blaine recordó que durante todo el día no le respondió el mensaje a Kurt.

Blaine Anderson: _Sí_

Kurt Hummel: _En la mañana te envié un mensaje, ¿lo viste?_

Blaine Anderson:_ Sip_

Blaine Anderson: _Lo siento, estuve ocupado y no pude responder_

Kurt Hummel: _Entiendo… ¿muchas clases?_

Blaine Anderson: _Sip_

Y ahora le estaba mintiendo ¿por qué había hecho eso?

_Visto 20:40_

* * *

Kurt se sintió mal, Blaine le estaba mintiendo descaradamente y sentía… celos, muchos celos de ese suricato.

— Estúpido Sebastián Smythe — arrojó su teléfono encima de la cama con rabia. Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, mirando de vez en cuando su teléfono por si tenía un nuevo mensaje, pero nada.

**20:52**

— Ugh

Kurt Hummel: _¿Cómo te fue ayer en el médico?_

Blaine Anderson: _Bien_

Kurt Hummel: _¿El bebé está bien?_

Blaine Anderson: _Sip, el Doctor dijo que estaba todo en orden_

Kurt Hummel: _Eso es muy bueno :)_

Blaine Anderson: _Lo sé :)_

Kurt Hummel: _¿Te dieron algunas fotografías?_

Blaine Anderson: _Siii y también un video_

Kurt Hummel: _¿Crees que algún día pueda verlo?_

Blaine Anderson: Por supuesto que sí Kurt, eres su padre también

Kurt Hummel: Entonces… ¿crees que podría ir a verte?

Blaine Anderson: Claro, cualquier día puedes venir, pero tiene que ser después de las 5 de la tarde que es cuando termina el ensayo de los Warblers

Kurt Hummel: _Si voy mañana ¿crees que es muy pronto? Realmente me gustaría verte_

_Visto 20:56_

— Mierda

Kurt Hummel: _Quiero decir, las fotos y el video. Eso_

Blaine Anderson: _Lo sé_

Blaine Anderson: _Kurt debo irme, mi compañero de cuarto ya llegó_

Kurt Hummel: _¿Compañero de cuarto?_

Blaine Anderson: _Sí_

Kurt Hummel: _¿Cómo se llama?_

Kurt sintió una opresión en el pecho, algo le decía que era mejor no saber el nombre.

Kurt Hummel: _Es que conocí un amigo tuyo. Muy simpático por cierto :)_

Blaine Anderson: _¿A quién?_

Kurt Hummel: _Jeff_

Blaine Anderson: _Ah_

Blaine Anderson: _No es Jeff, se llama Sebastián_

Kurt Hummel: _Bueno, entonces hablamos mañana_

Blaine Anderson: _Sí, chao_

Kurt Hummel: _Chai_

_Blaine Anderson se ha desconectado_

Kurt Hummel: _Chao*_

Kurt se dejó caer en la cama, frustrado, esperando que el día de mañana fuese mejor. Aún era temprano, haría su rutina de hidratación y luego se dormiría.

* * *

**21:05**

— Entiendo que estés confundido — mencionó Sebastián

— No estoy confundido, más bien sorprendido — dijo Blaine relajado

— Entonces ¿aceptas? — preguntó con una sonrisa el castaño

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Ir a una cita

— No lo sé, no me lo has preguntado como corresponde — señaló Blaine distraídamente

— Blaine Anderson ¿Aceptarías ir a una cita conmigo?

— Sí, Sebastián, me encantaría — los dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

— No pude cenar, ¿tienes hambre? Voy a ir a buscar algo

— No gracias

— Bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde — le guiñó un ojo y dejó la habitación.

Blaine tomó uno de sus libros y comenzó a leer. Estaba bastante entretenido después de todo, que no notó que ya era bastante tarde, miró la hora en su teléfono y se sorprendió.

— 11 y media — mencionó con un bostezo.

Sebastián había salido del cuarto hace alrededor de 2 horas atrás, aunque todas las noches llegaba muy tarde, nunca le preguntaba por qué sucedía eso. Con una sonrisa en los labios decidió hacer algo.

* * *

— ¿Qué? — dijo adormilado Kurt.

Había sonado su teléfono y él había contestado sin siquiera revisar quién era. Era mejor que fuera importante, porque estaba teniendo un sueño bastante bueno con Blaine.

— ¿Kurt?

— ¡Blaine!

— Estabas durmiendo, lo siento

— No — dijo con un bostezo y los dos rieron — Bueno sí, pero no importa — hubo un silencio

— Yo quería escuchar tu voz antes de dormir — mencionó tímidamente.

Kurt se alegró inmensamente al escucharle decir eso. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido. Estaba cayendo y estaba cayendo hondo. Solo esperaba que Blaine algún día pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos, a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

— Me alegra que hayas llamado, también me gusta escuchar tu voz — ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué decir a eso y solo se quedaron escuchando la respiración del otro.

— Es tarde y mañana tenemos clases

— Lo sé y mañana nos veremos

— Sí

— ¡Voy a conocer a nuestro hijo! — mencionó entusiasmado Kurt y Blaine no dijo nada, pero le encantaba cómo sonaba eso — ¿Te has sentido bien?

— Sí, he tenido náuseas matutinas y algunos antojos. Menos mal no han sido comidas extravagantes — Kurt soltó una risita y recordó la noche en que Blaine preparó un cheesecake.

— Si necesitas algo, no dudes en decírmelo. Tal vez estemos un poco lejos, pero estaré ahí de inmediato

— Gracias — los dos se quedaron callados por un breve momento — ¡Oh! No te he contado

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Mi papá habló con el director y ahora puedo salir todos los fines de semana, solo tengo que estar aquí el domingo por la tarde y puedo irme el viernes luego del ensayo.

— Eso es muy bueno Blaine. Entonces podríamos salir el fin de semana

— Ahm… — el moreno dudó un poco — S-sí — mencionó no muy convencido — en realidad tengo planes, pero podemos hacer algo

— Me gustaría mucho eso

— A mí también. Ya debo irme

— Está bien

— Buenas noches Kurt

— Buenas noches Blaine

Esa noche los dos durmieron con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Blaine no sintió cuando Sebastián entró al cuarto y tampoco vio que sus ropas se encontraban mal puestas. La camisa mal abotonada y el cabello salvajemente despeinado.

Kurt se levantó feliz. Soñó nuevamente con Blaine y con una niña pequeña. Se moría de ganas de contarle a Blaine sobre su sueño, obviamente omitiría la parte en la que ellos eran esposos y tenían sexo desenfrenado en cada habitación de su casa.

Necesitaba una ducha fría.

Llegó a McKinley con la misma sonrisa que no podía borrar del rostro, pero eso solo había durado unos breves minutos hasta que fue recibido por un slushie de fresa. Resignado llegó a tientas a su casillero para tomar una toalla. Como siempre, nadie veía nada o al menos fingían no hacerlo.

Sintió un fuerte golpe al ser arrojado contra los casilleros, cayendo al suelo de dolor. Se había golpeado el brazo con el candado. ¿Por qué arruinaban así su día?

— Ow — se quejó al sentir cómo era golpeado en las cotillas

— ¡Marica! — gritó entre risas Azimio, mientras Dave arrojaba un nuevo slushie encima de Kurt. Los dos atletas chocaron sus manos y se alejaron de ahí.

— _No voy a llorar_ — se decía mentalmente Kurt e intentó levantarse

— Ven, vamos — sintió que alguien lo ayudaba a levantarse

— ¡No, suéltame! — lo alejó y salió corriendo al baño de niñas donde se permitió sollozar. Pasaron unos minutos y todavía no lograba quedar limpio por completo.

— Toma — escuchó la misma voz de hace un rato en el pasillo. Se volteó, ahora podía verlo bien y no lo recordaba de ningún lado. El extraño le estaba entregando una toalla.

— G-gracias — asustado la aceptó y se secó la cara.

— Soy Daniel, pero puedes llamarme Dan — le tendió una mano, Kurt la aceptó temeroso y lo miró bien.

Dan era atractivo, cabello oscuro y ojos marrones. De la misma estatura que Kurt.

— Soy nuevo — Kurt asintió con la cabeza. De pronto se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía la mano de Dan y la soltó sonrojándose. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— K-kurt — comenzó a tartamudear y no comprendía si era porque sentía frío o estaba nervioso o las dos cosas.

— Kurt, yo sé que no es asunto mío, pero ¿por qué hicieron eso?

— Ya lo dijiste, no es asunto tuyo.

— Lo siento — mencionó Dan mirando hacia el suelo. Ambos estuvieron en silencio durante un breve momento. Dan, veía como Kurt se limpiaba el rostro e intentaba hacer algo con su ropa empapada, tiritando de frío. — Oh, Kurt toma — se sacó su chaqueta y se la colocó a Kurt

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó confundido

— Estar aquí conmigo y darme tu chaqueta. Además, se va a ensuciar y-y no la necesito — se la iba a entregar, pero Dan lo detuvo

— Tú la necesitas más que yo — le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y Kurt la aceptó

— Puedes irte si así lo quieres

— Prefiero quedarme

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque… soy nuevo y no conozco a nadie. Creo que incluso tengo un poco de miedo después de ver lo que te hicieron

— Sí bueno… eso es cosa de todos los días — mencionó con voz aburrida

— ¿Todos los días? — preguntó asombrado

— Sí — suspiró — Dan, gracias por… tu ayuda, pero creo que es mejor que no te vean conmigo, pareces un tipo agradable.

— ¿Gracias? — el moreno se ruborizó — ¿Qué hay de malo en que me vean contigo? — Kurt rodó los ojos, tendría que decirle y esperar que se alejara o en el peor de los casos, que actuara igual que esos neandertales

— Soy gay — susurró — Y-yo te devolveré tu chaqueta limpia mañana, lo prometo — comenzó a sentir temor — ahora tengo que ir a clases, permiso

— No, espera

— Ow — se quejó Kurt cuando Dan lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí, no es nada. Olvídalo

— Kurt, no me importa que me vean contigo y que piensen lo que quieran. Soy gay también — Kurt abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente ¿estaba bromeando? ¿Otro chico gay en McKinley? Eso no podía ser cierto y además era guapo. No Kurt, olvídalo, se regañó.

— Oh, no me lo esperaba — dijo con una sonrisa

— Entonces ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar mi siguiente clase?

— Por supuesto — hizo una pausa — pero antes debo ir a mi casillero por una camiseta limpia y seca

— Está bien, yo te acompaño

— Gracias

Salieron del baño de niñas riendo. Kurt esperaba que todos se encontraran en los salones, por lo que no se encontrarían con nadie en los pasillos y así fue. Excepto por una persona que los observaba desde lejos.

* * *

— No te oí llegar anoche

— Ahm… es porque me quedé conversando con unos chicos

— Oh

— Pero no estés celoso Blainie, tú eres el único para mí — mencionó Sebastián guiñándole un ojo. Sabía que ese simple gesto lograba hacer que Blaine se sonrojara.

* * *

Kurt descubrió que Dan era bastante agradable y le encantaba la idea de tener un amigo gay en la escuela. Pero Blaine también era su amigo, solo que esperaba secretamente que con el tiempo eso fuese algo más.

Cuando Kurt le comentó a Dan que tenía club Glee, el moreno insistió en acompañarlo y disfrutó de la clase, tanto así, que quiso integrarse y formar parte de New Directions.

Una vez terminado el ensayo se despidieron y Kurt emprendió rumbo a Dalton. A pesar de lo que habían hecho Azimio y Karofsky su día estaba siendo bastante bueno y ahora iba a reunirse con Blaine.

— ¡Blaaaiiiine! — gritó emocionado Kurt al ver al moreno en la entrada de Dalton esperándolo

— Kurt — dijo el moreno con una sonrisa en los labios, acercándose para darle un abrazo.

— ¡OW! — Blaine se separó inmediatamente asustado

— ¿Qué sucede Kurt?

— N-nada — respondió el castaño, pero Blaine sabía que no era cierto. Sus ojos estaban aguados y Kurt se veía incómodo

— ¿Te han estado molestando nuevamente en la escuela?

— Lo mismo de siempre, pero olvídalo.

— No Kurt, tienes que hacer algo, decirle a alguien lo que está sucediendo

— ¡Ya Blaine! No vine hasta acá para que hablemos de eso

— Por ahora lo dejaré pasar — Kurt rodó los ojos

— Como sea

Se dirigieron hasta el cuarto de Blaine. Sebastián nunca estaba en las tardes ahí, por lo que podrían pasar el tiempo los dos solos.

— Por cierto, te traje esto — le mostró un tupperware transparente que contenía un gran trozo de

— ¡Cheesecake!, gracias Kurt, pero esto es mucho — sacó la tapa y lo olfateó — Hmmm huele bien

— Yo lo hice — susurró — Para ti y nuestro hijo, así que tienes que comerlo todo — le dedicó una sonrisa y Blaine solo quería poder acercarse y rodearlo con sus brazos, pero en su lugar solo asintió.

— También puedo compartir contigo. Ven — lo tomó con cuidado del brazo — este es mi maravilloso cuarto — señaló Blaine con los brazos extendidos

— Es… interesante

— Lo sé, yo también lo odio — se sentó en su cama e invitó a Kurt a hacer lo mismo — deseo que mi papá llegue pronto para poder volver a la casa

— ¿No te agrada estar aquí?

— No me malinterpretes, me encanta. Amo a mis amigos, pero también amo mi libertad. Estando aquí es como…

— Si te sintieras encarcelado

— Exacto

— Pero seguramente tu compañero de cuarto es agradable

— Sí, lo es — mencionó mordiéndose el labio — nos conocemos desde pequeños

— Ah, ya veo

— Por cierto, me encanta tu chaqueta — dijo Blaine mientras comía un trozo de cheesecake

— Ahm… no es mía — murmuró con un leve tinte rojo en las mejillas que no pasó desapercibido por Blaine

— ¿No? ¿De quién es?

— Es de un chico que conocí hoy — dijo con una sonrisa — es nuevo en McKinley, tenemos todas las clases juntos y además ¡es gay! — señaló demasiado entusiasmado para el gusto de Blaine. No quería saber nada de este nuevo chico e intentó cambiar el tema.

— Mira, estas son las fotografías — le entregó un sobre y Kurt se quedó callado admirándolas.

— Es tan pequeñito — dijo en un susurro

— Lo sé — Blaine se acercó más a él. A pesar de que él ya había visto las imágenes, le encantaba verlas una y otra vez. Además, del simple hecho de compartir esto con Kurt, lo hacía ilusionarse.

— ¿Quieres ver el video?

— Si

Ambos se tendieron en la cama. Dado que era pequeña, porque era para una sola persona, tuvieron que estar muy juntos, cosa que a ninguno de los dos les disgustaba. Blaine acomodó la laptop y puso play al video.

Era muy corto, pero podían ver a su hijo, cómo se estaba formando y lo principal, Kurt pudo escuchar su corazoncito. Sin darse cuenta, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

— Estás llorando — El castaño asintió

— Estoy feliz.

Reprodujeron el video por al menos 3 veces más hasta que Kurt tuvo que dejar Dalton y volver a su casa.

El fin de semana Blaine tuvo su cita con Sebastián. Era un día sábado y tenían que encontrarse a las 8 de la noche, pero el castaño llegó media hora más tarde.

La cita no comenzó bien, pero con el pasar de los minutos y los coqueteos de Sebastián, las cosas fueron mejorando y después de todo, no había sido tan mala. Excepto porque Blaine se sentía culpable, sentía que no era lo correcto, o quizás porque no estaba con la persona adecuada.

Pasaron 2 semanas en las cuales Nate regresó de su viaje de negocios y dejó que Blaine volviera a la casa. El moreno estaba feliz, el jueves sería el último día que estaría de interno en Dalton.

— Te voy a extrañar — mencionó Sebastián con honestidad.

Ellos se habían acercado más en las últimas semanas. Luego de su primera cita, tuvieron algunas más y Blaine se sentía bastante cómodo con él, pero era por el hecho de que más que citas, parecían salidas con un amigo cualquiera. Sebastián se estaba aburriendo de las citas con Blaine, porque no conseguía ninguna acción y más encima debía soportar escuchar a Blaine hablando todo el tiempo de Kurt y de lo maravilloso que era.

— Nos seguiremos viendo en clases Seb y los fines de semana — dijo Blaine con una sonrisa mientras guardaba sus cosas en una maleta.

Kurt y él cada vez hablaban más. Blaine le contaba de sus citas con Sebastián, donde iban, qué comían, prácticamente le contaba todo, pero Kurt no se atrevía a preguntar si algo más había pasado entre ellos. En cambio, él le contaba acerca de Dan, cómo eran sus días en McKinley y lo buen amigos que se estaban haciendo.

Ninguno de los dos decía lo celoso que se encontraban al escuchar de Dan y Sebastián. Eran amigos, tendrían que aprender a lidiar con eso.

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó por tercera vez Blaine

— Estoy bien, ya te lo dije

— No me mientas Kurt, somos amigos. Sé cuando no estás bien. Son los atletas, ¿verdad? ¿Te han estado molestando? — resignado Kurt asintió con la cabeza

— Pero ya lo sabes, es lo mismo siempre. A veces pareciera que disminuye, pero luego vienen peor que antes

— Tienes que hacer algo — Blaine había estado manteniendo una idea en su cabeza por algunos días. Tal vez sería la solución para Kurt — Podrías venir a Dalton — mencionó entusiasmado

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Sí! — gritó Blaine — En Dalton estarás seguro y no tendrías que preocuparte por esos matones más y bueno, también estoy yo — señaló sonrojándose

— Estás loco, eso es imposible, de todas formas, gracias — murmuró. La verdad es que la idea le gustaba, claro, si su padre tuviese el dinero suficiente el felizmente se transferiría.

— ¿Por qué no? — A Kurt le apenaba decirle a Blaine que ellos no tenían dinero para algo así. Por lo que debía quedarse en la escuela pública. Blaine nunca hacía alarde del dinero que tenía su familia, pero Kurt deducía que eran una familia adinerada. Todos en Dalton lo eran. Cuando realizaban videollamadas, Kurt podía ver partes de la enorme casa de Blaine, porque imaginaba que era enorme, debido al tamaño de las habitaciones. Estaba seguro que su casa entera era más pequeña que la cocina de Blaine.

— Nosotros no podemos permitirnos eso — susurró — Pero no te preocupes, estaré bien y siempre puedo contar con Dan

— Ya veo

Blaine se sentía desplazado por ese tal Dan. No lo conocía, pero sentía que lo odiaba, él podía estar con Kurt gran parte del día y ayudarlo cuando tenía dificultades, incluso el simple hecho de que Dan pudiera estar para Kurt cuando los matones se le acercaban, le daba celos. Él quería estar ahí para Kurt. Decidió no insistir con el tema, pero una semana después cuando vio una marca de color morada en la mandíbula de Kurt, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

— No Blaine, ya hemos discutido esto antes. Yo no puedo ir a Dalton, mi papá no podría cancelar la matrícula, pensé que ya habíamos dejado ese tema

— Yo solo quiero que estés bien

— Pero ya te dije, Karofsky no se ha acercado a mí y los otros atletas cada vez son menos agresivos — mintió

— No lo entiendo — mencionó Blaine rascándose la cabeza

— Yo tampoco. De un día para otro los insultos y los golpes disminuyeron — siguió mintiendo

— ¿No me estás mintiendo? — preguntó no muy convencido de que de pronto las agresiones hayan disminuido.

— No Blaine

Estaba claro que Kurt no confiaba lo suficiente en él porque no le contaba algo tan importante, seguramente ahora su paño de lágrimas era Dan. Desde esa tarde, Kurt cada vez que se juntaba con Blaine intentaba evitar el tema y verse lo más sanamente posible para que Blaine no se preocupara. No quería ser el causante de que algo malo le sucediera a él o a su hijo. Blaine tenía 4 meses y medio de embarazo y hasta el momento todo iba en perfectas condiciones. Excepto por el hecho de que en su última ecografía, tampoco había querido mostrarse y aún no sabían si sería una niña o un niño.

— Kurt, sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero ¿no crees que sería mejor aclarar las cosas con Karofsky? — Kurt se atragantó con su café. ¿A qué venía todo esto?

— Lo sé, solo que tengo miedo

— Yo iré contigo — señaló el moreno decidido

— Para eso, necesitamos encontrarnos con él en algún lugar donde esté solo y no con sus amigos

Eso sería difícil, pero no imposible. Kurt prestaría más atención a donde se dirigía Dave luego de clases. Intentó seguirlo no con mucho éxito durante una semana. Hasta que supo dónde podría hablar con él.

— Blaine, escuché a Karofsky hablando por teléfono con alguien y le dijo que se encontraran en Scandals hoy en la noche

— Bien, entonces iremos a Scandals a buscarlo

— ¿Estás seguro? No creo que eso sea bueno para el bebé — señaló preocupado Kurt

— Pero tenemos que hacerlo — mencionó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos se dirigieron esa noche a Scandals, sin imaginarse lo que ocurriría.

— ¿Lo ves en algún lado? — preguntó Blaine por sobre la música. Él nunca lo había visto en persona, solo por fotografías que Kurt le había mostrado.

— No ¿y tú?

— Tampoc- ¡Oh! ¡Ahí está! — señaló hacia el lado izquierdo de donde ellos se encontraban.

Blaine miró a Kurt y lo vio asustado. Era cierto, estaba aterrado, pero más porque tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto.

— No Blaine, mejor vámonos. Creo que no me siento bien — Blaine lo detuvo y lo tomó de ambas manos

— Mírame — esperó hasta que Kurt fijara sus ojos en él y siguió hablando — Estoy aquí contigo, no estás solo. Vamos a ir a hablar con él, solo eso y luego nos iremos, no te voy a dejar — se acercó tímidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Fue solo un roce, pero hizo que los dos sintieran una conexión. Se alejó y caminaron tomados de la mano. Kurt sentía que caminaba sobre nubes. Blaine le había dado un beso en la mejilla y ahora caminaban juntos de la mano. Lo que dijera Karofsky ya no importaba más.

— ¡Hey! ¡Karofsky! — gritó Blaine atrayendo la atención del atleta

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? Oh vaya. Eres el juguetito de la princesita Hummel — mencionó Karofsky al ver a Kurt tomado de la mano del moreno

— Nosotros necesitamos hablar contigo

— Estoy ocupado — dijo Karofsky volteándose y dándoles la espalda

— Yo sé lo que le hiciste a Kurt — el atleta se volteó furioso

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Blaine tragó con dificultad — Yo no le he hecho nada

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Abusaste de mí! — gritó Kurt y Dave comenzó a reír

— Y bien que lo disfrutaste. Gritabas como una puta en celo

— ¡No hables así de él! — le gritó Blaine, dándole un golpe con su puño en la mejilla

— ¡Cuidado Blaine!

Karofsky lo había empujado con toda su fuerza haciendo que Blaine cayera de frente y golpeándose el vientre. No obstante, le dio una patada en las costillas y lo escupió en la cara. Salió de ahí rápidamente antes de que apareciera un guardia y lo expulsara del lugar.

— ¡AAAYYYYY! — Comenzó a gritar del dolor y lágrimas caían por sus ojos — ¡AAAYY!

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — el castaño se acercó al lado de Blaine e inmediatamente llamó a una ambulancia. Estaba temblando, pero tenía que ser fuerte por Blaine y por su hijo. — S-s-hh s-s-hh shh — decía entrecortadamente, tratando de tranquilizar a Blaine.

— Kurt, nuestro hijo — decía entre lágrimas Blaine, aferrándose al castaño

— Tranquilo Blaine, ya viene la ambulancia — mencionó entre sollozos Kurt, mientras veía como sangraba Blaine.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hiii :) todavía están alucinando con el Kliss? Porque yo sí! Ahaha creo que es mi segundo beso favorito de Klaine. El primero, el de Original Song :')_

_Bueno, logré terminar el capítulo! Y a pesar de que estoy con fiebre ugh. Ahora me iré a dormir :)_

_Elbereth3: Hola colega! gracias por toooooodos tus reviews :') no te quedes callada, a mí me encanta leer reviews, en especial los más detallados jeje tienes razón, es mejor no entrar en comparaciones, cada cual tiene su propio estilo para escribir y al que le gusta bien y al que no, que vaya a leer a otro lado? oops. ¿por qué dices que me gusta hacerlos sufrir? XD okno. Lo que sucede es que a mí personalmente los fics fluffy no me gustan. Los evito, aunque hay personas que sí les gustan, yo prefiero un poco de suspenso(? o algo que te incentive a seguir leyendo, se entiende? bueno, eso... espero seguir leyendo tus reviews, ya dije que me encantan? :)_

_Valerie: Hola :) Si es cierto, tampoco he leído un boypussy!Blaine, pero no creo que escriba uno XD ajaja por alguna extraña razón, creo que si nos imaginamos a uno de los dos boypussy es Kurt ahaha. raro. ¿Cómo va a ir Kurt a Nyada si va a tener un hijo? Aaaaah, eso lo vas a saber en los siguientes capítulos XD Porque Blaine también tiene que ir a la Universidad. Pero hay sorpresas LALALA _

_LenguaDeDarren: Ok, hiciste mi noche colega LaLenguaDeDarrenEnElTraseroDeChris jajajaja anoche cuando lo leí, no paraba de reír XD_

_PameCrissColferette: Lo siento colega, pero yo nunca he dicho que la historia tendría final feliz o sí? :X oops XD_

_¡Disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI**

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, se llevaron a Blaine en una camilla acompañado por Kurt, quien no soltaba su mano.

— Blaine, no te duermas — dijo Kurt entre sollozos — Mírame, ya vamos a llegar y vas a estar bien — Blaine no decía nada y solo lo miraba. Miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

Haber conocido a Kurt en la fiesta de Puck, hacer el amor con él, todo el tiempo en que intentaba buscarlo, porque creía que habían tenido una conexión que nunca antes había sentido y esperaba que el castaño sintiera lo mismo.

Cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazado, necesitaba encontrarlo y al hacerlo no se imaginó cómo su vida cambiaría. Kurt, era mucho más de lo que imaginaba, le encantaba pasar el tiempo con él, chatear y lo cercanos que se habían vuelto. Estaban formando una linda amistad y no quería perderla. Por eso, no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos, por el miedo a perderlo. Prefería quedarse callado y aceptar la propuesta de Sebastián.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novio? — le había preguntado Sebastián hace 2 días. La pregunta sorprendió demasiado a Blaine y no sabía qué decir. No esperaba algo así. — No es necesario que me des una respuesta ahora — Blaine asintió — Cuando te sientas seguro, dímelo, pero no pretendas que voy a estar esperando para siempre. Tengo necesidades Blaine — El moreno se sintió incómodo con lo que le decía.

— Sebastián tú sabes que no es algo para tomar a la ligera. Yo estoy embarazado

— Si lo sé, es por eso que te lo estoy pidiendo. Tú hijo necesita otro padre — le guiñó un ojo. Blaine le iba a dejar claro que su bebé no necesitaba otro padre, para eso lo tenía a él y también a Kurt, pero Sebastián se había ido, dejándolo solo en la cafetería de Dalton.

Blaine no quería aceptar, le dio vueltas al asunto por dos días, cuando se juntó con Kurt y el castaño se veía tan feliz y tan hermoso. Pero cuando comenzó a hablarle de Dan, su sonrisa se borró de su cara. Realmente detestaba al tipo ese. Y en un arrebato, llamó a Sebastián y le dijo que sí, que quería ser su novio.

Blaine no dejaba de mirar a Kurt en la ambulancia, el castaño le tenía una mano agarrada y con la otra le acariciaba el cabello. Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, incluso si nunca podrían estar juntos, no quería perderlo. No podía.

No tardaron en llegar al hospital, derivándolo inmediatamente a una habitación de tratamientos intensivos. Kurt no quería soltarlo, quería ir con él, pero se lo impidieron. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y se acercó a Blaine. Le dio un beso en la frente

— Vas a estar bien — le dio otro beso en el mismo lugar, pero éste tomó más tiempo

— Tenemos que llevarlo — mencionó una enfermera interrumpiéndolo y Kurt asintió. Esperó hasta que ya lo perdió de vista y se dejó caer en uno de los asientos, llorando desconsoladamente.

* * *

— ¿Por qué dejaste salir a Blaine? — preguntó enojada Blair — Mira la hora que es y todavía no regresa

— Blaine es un chico responsable, ya no te preocupes tanto. Debe estar por llegar

— Eso espero — fue a tomar asiento al lado de su marido — ¿Con quién salió?

— No lo sé

— ¿Y no se lo preguntaste?

— Dijo que iba a salir con un amigo — mencionó Nate encogiéndose de hombros

— Seguramente salió con Sebastián. Serena me contó que ya son novios — mencionó entusiasmada y no notó lo tenso que se encontraba Nate. Solo escuchar el nombre de Serena no le agradaba. La rubia cada vez que tenía oportunidad, se le insinuaba, no le importaba que él estaba casado con su mejor amiga.

— Tú sabes que ese niño nunca me ha gustado para nuestro hijo

— No seas tonto, Nate. Sebastián es la mejor opción para Blaine

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ya sabes, es un niño con clase, siempre ha estudiado en los mejores internados, tiene dinero. Le puede dar todo lo que quiera y necesite Blaine y su hijo.

— ¿Por qué siempre eres tan superficial? — gruñó malhumorado, levantándose de su asiento

— Eres un amargado

* * *

Kurt Hummel: _Jeff!_

Kurt Hummel: _Jeff es urgente, responde_

Kurt Hummel: _Estoy en el hospital de Lima_

Kurt Hummel: _Blaine estuvo a punto de perder a nuestro hijo_

Kurt Hummel: _Hay que avisarle a los padres de Blaine y yo no tengo un número para llamarlos. Me imagino que Blaine lo debe tener en su teléfono, pero no me dejan entrar al cuarto_

Kurt Hummel: _¿Podrías llamarlos por favor?_

Kurt Hummel: _Jeff despierta!_

* * *

Kurt estaba con su teléfono en la mano, esperando alguna respuesta de Jeff, pero no tenía suerte y era el único de los amigos de Blaine que conocía. Tal vez podría intentar con otro. Fue hasta el Facebook de Blaine y buscó entre sus amigos. Había unos que siempre le comentaban los estados. No quería agregarlos, por lo que solo les enviaría un mensaje privado y nada más.

* * *

Kurt Hummel: _Hola, yo sé que no nos conocemos, pero soy amigo de Blaine y necesito comunicarme con sus padres, pero no tengo su número de teléfono. ¿Podrías ayudarme? Por favor, se trata de Blaine, es urgente. Gracias._

* * *

Había mandado el mismo mensaje por los menos a unos 6 amigos de Blaine. ¿Qué pasaba con todos ellos que ninguno respondía? ¿O es que todos se dormían temprano? Era Jueves, pero aún es temprano. Revisó la hora. Ouch. Ya eran más de las 2 de la madrugada. Su padre debe estar preocupado, tendría que llamarlo, pero eso significaba que tendría que decirle toda la verdad y no estaba preparado.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era su salvación.

— Kurt te llamaba para decirte que terminé de escribir el artículo para el diario escolar — sonaba entusiasmado

— Ahora no Dan. Estoy en el hospital

— ¿Te sucedió algo? — preguntó asustado

— No. Es Blaine — comenzó a sollozar

— ¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

— No, gracias, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

— Por supuesto, lo que quieras.

* * *

— ¿Dónde estás Kurt? — Comenzó a regañarlo Burt — ¡Van a ser las 3 de la mañana! — Kurt intentó regularizar su respiración y hablar lo más normal posible

— Cálmate papá, estoy en casa de Dan. No me di cuenta de la hora que era, nos quedamos haciendo un trabajo

— Te vienes de inmediato Kurt

— Pero papá, es muy tarde, ¿no sería mejor que me quedara? Es peligroso que me vaya a esta hora

— No voy a dejar que te quedes en la casa de otro chico Kurt

— Te prometo que dormiré en el sofá

— No, voy a ir por ti. Dime donde vive ese muchacho

— No y me voy a quedar aquí. Nos vemos mañana papá

— No te atrevas a cortar Kurt — pero Kurt ya lo había hecho.

Revisó su teléfono por si tenía respuesta de alguno de los amigos de Blaine, pero nada. Rápidamente le envió un mensaje a Dan.

* * *

— Señor Hummel, deje que Kurt se quede en mi casa y mañana nos iremos desde aquí a la escuela — mencionó Dan

— Mira, Dan, me agradas chico, pero Kurt no va a dormir en tu casa

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque… eres gay

— ¿Y?

— Yo también tuve 17 años, sé lo que hacen las hormonas — Dan se sorprendió de la sinceridad de Burt

— P-pero nosotros somos amigos. Lo juro, Kurt es un gran amigo para mí, pero nada más. Tiene que creerme — hubo un silencio, Burt no decía nada — Estuvimos haciendo un trabajo y ahora vamos a dormir. Kurt dormirá en el sofá

— Si me entero que te aprovechaste de mi hijo, no dudaré en usar mi escopeta.

— No señor Hummel, cómo cree

— Ya, ahora pásame a Kurt para despedirme — Dan tragó con dificultad

— Está en el baño, pero cuando salga yo le digo que lo llame.

— Está bien, dile que mañana después de la escuela tiene que estar en la casa. Lo voy a estar esperando

— Sí señor.

Burt Hummel, sabía cuando su hijo mentía. Lo conocía demasiado bien y ahora estaba mintiendo, pero también conocía lo terco que era. Por lo que mañana luego de la escuela no se escaparía y tendría que decirle qué estaba ocultando.

* * *

— Gracias Dan

— ¿Cómo estás? Ya sabes que puedo estar ahí en unos minutos. Tú solo tienes que decírmelo

— No es necesario

— ¿Ya sabes algo?

— No, todavía los doctores no salen del cuarto y me estoy desesperando. Además, no sé cómo avisarle a los padres de Blaine. No sé qué hacer Dan — comenzó a llorar en el teléfono

— Tranquilo, ya verás que todo saldrá bien

— Eso espero… tengo que cortar, me acaba de llegar un mensaje.

— Okay, cualquier cosa que suceda, avísame.

— Sí

Cortó la llamada y revisó de quién era el mensaje, si tenía suerte podría ser de alguno de los amigos de Blaine.

Sebastián Smythe: _¿Qué le sucedió a Blaine?_

De todos los amigos a los que les había enviado un mensaje, precisamente él tenía que responder. Tendría que tragarse sus celos y decirle.

Kurt Hummel: _Blaine está en el hospital de Lima_

Sebastián Smythe: _¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?_

Sebastián Smythe: _Responde!_

Kurt Hummel: _Me gustaría hablar con sus padres primero ¿tú podrías llamarlos para avisarles? Por favor_

Sebastián Smythe: _Está bien. Pero necesito saber cómo está Blaine_

Kurt Hummel: _Hasta ahora los doctores no han dicho nada, yo estoy esperando a que salgan, pero puedo avisarte cuando sepa algo_

Sebastián Smythe: _Obviamente tienes que hacerlo._

Kurt se quedó en su asiento esperando a los doctores y que Sebastián cumpliera con llamar a los padres de Blaine. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Sebastián Smythe: _Listo. Sus padres van ahora para allá y yo también_

Kurt Hummel: _Gracias._

Luego de unos minutos más de espera, salió uno de los doctores. Kurt corrió hacia él y le rogó que le dijera cómo estaba Blaine y su bebé.

— ¿Eres un familiar?

— No, bueno… — se mordió el labio inferior — en realidad soy el padre del hijo que está esperando — el doctor lo miró atentamente, pero no había ningún signo de que estuviera mintiendo

— Está bien — tomó su libreta y revisó algunas cosas — Por ahora se encuentra sedado, tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión de sangre debido a toda la que perdió con el golpe.

— ¿Está en coma? — preguntó asustado Kurt

— No. El efecto del sedante debiese durar al menos unas 12 horas, quizás un poco menos. Por lo que no va a despertar muy pronto. — Kurt tenía miedo de preguntar, pero como el doctor no decía nada, tuvo que hacerlo.

— ¿El bebé? — preguntó en un susurro

— La niña

— ¿Niña? — Lo interrumpió Kurt — lo siento

— Sí, la niña sigue en el vientre de ¿Blaine? — Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Puedo verlo? — el doctor dudó un momento, pero lo dejó.

Blaine se encontraba con una mascarilla de oxígeno en la cara y rodeado de máquinas que controlaban cada signo vital de él y del bebé. Estaba sedado y ahora solo debían esperar que se despertara.

Los médicos hicieron lo posible por estabilizarlo, debido a que tenía casi 5 meses y lo formado que el bebé se encontraba, no se produjo un aborto.

— No hubiesen corrido con la misma suerte, si esto hubiera ocurrido unos meses antes — le había dicho el Doctor a Kurt

El castaño estaba aterrado, no quería que le sucediera nada a ninguno de los dos. Se acercó y con sus dedos fue acariciándole el cabello a Blaine. Seguía sollozando, pero ahora tenía esperanza. El doctor había dicho que debían esperar hasta el día siguiente para estar seguros, pero ya llevaban algunas horas y no había ningún problema.

— El Doctor dijo que es un niña — mencionó Kurt sorbiendo la nariz. Blaine seguía ahí tendido, estaba dormido debido a los sedantes, pero eso no le impedía a Kurt que siguiera hablándole. — Gracioso ¿no? Ahora quiso mostrarse — soltó un risita — Ya había soñado con una niña, siempre es la misma — comenzó a relatarle Kurt, mientras le tomaba una mano y la acariciaba con su pulgar. — Es hermosa, tiene tus ojos — una lágrima cayó por su mejilla — ama las películas de Disney y siempre nos hace verlas con ella — hizo una pausa — N-nosotros estamos casados — tragó saliva con dificultad — tenemos una perrita, una Golden retriever. Tú la llamaste Goldie. También decidimos tener otro hijo — se quebró en la última palabra — Blaine tienes que estar bien, por nuestra hija. Ella aún es muy pequeñita, faltan 4 meses para que nazca, no antes Blaine — Kurt sollozaba a su lado. — Tus padres deben estar aquí en cualquier momento.

De alguna forma, eso lo colocaba nervioso. Él no conocía a los padres de Blaine y el moreno tampoco hablaba mucho de ellos. Aunque por la forma de ser de Blaine, se imaginaba que sus padres debían ser unas personas agradables. Se quedó ahí contándole más acerca de la niña con la que soñaba. De vez en cuando comenzaba a llorar, pero luego se reponía y seguía hablándole.

— ¿Crees que algún día llegaremos a ser una familia? — le preguntó, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Escuchó alguien aclarándose la garganta y se volteó.

— Lo siento, no era mi intención interrumpir — de disculpó la enfermera — pero necesito checar que todo esté en orden

— Sí, por supuesto

— Él va a estar bien

— ¿Eso crees? — preguntó esperanzado

— Sí. He visto muchos casos en este hospital y puedo decirte con certeza que él está aferrado a la vida. Tal vez por su hija y por ti — Kurt se sonrojó y volteó a mirar a Blaine con los ojos aguados. ¿Cómo era posible que todavía le quedaran lágrimas después de todo lo que había llorado?

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. La enfermera revisó cada una de las máquinas, mientras anotaba en una libreta. Escucharon unas voces que venían desde el pasillo y se sorprendieron por la agresividad con la que abrieron la puerta. Haciéndolos saltar.

— Permiso, yo soy el novio

— ¿Tú eres qué? — preguntó Kurt asombrado, ese suricato tendría que estar mintiendo.

— El novio ¿Blaine no te lo dijo? — Kurt comenzó a sentirse más mal de lo que ya estaba, ese tipo no podía estar hablando en serio. Blaine le hubiese contado algo así. No podía ser cierto

— No — respondió con voz tranquila sin alejarse del lado Blaine

— Bueno, yo te voy a pedir que te vayas — Kurt se volteó a mirar a Sebastián ¿estaba hablando en serio?

— ¿Perdón?

— Eso, ya me oíste. Los padres de Blaine ya vienen y no creo que te quieran ver aquí

— ¿Por qué no?

— Es obvio, eres el culpable de que su hijo esté postrado en una cama

— ¡Tú no sabes nada!

— ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo?! — gritó Blair entrando en la habitación

— Tía — el más alto se acercó a Blair

— Sebastián, hijo ¿qué pasó? — Blair caminó al lado de la cama donde se encontraba Blaine y le tomó la mano — ¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó Blair con una ceja alzada

— Ahm… soy Kurt Hummel señora — le tendió la mano y Blair la aceptó, no sin antes mirarlo de pies a cabeza. Kurt se sintió nervioso por la mirada que le había dado.

— ¿Tú estabas con él cuando sucedió todo? — Kurt se volteó — Soy Nathaniel el padre de Blaine

— Sí, yo estaba con él

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — preguntó Nate

— Estábamos en… un pub

— ¡¿Un pub?! — gritó Blair — ¿A qué mente descabellada se le ocurre llevar a mi hijo a un pub? ¿Sabes que mi hijo está embarazado?

— Sí señora — mencionó en voz baja

— ¿Entonces en qué estabas pensando? ¡Es obvio que algo le iba a suceder!

— No era mi intención, yo nunca pensé que las cosas terminarían así — intentó defenderse — si lo hubiese sabido, por supuesto que no habríamos ido

— ¿Y a qué fueron? Porque Blaine sabe que no puede beber — dijo malhumorada

— Él me acompañó a mí… tenía que hablar con alguien y él se ofreció a ir conmigo — había tres pares de ojos pendientes de cada cosa que él decía. — Las cosas no salieron como lo esperábamos y ahm… hubo una discusión y empujaron a Blaine. Él se tropezó y se golpeó en el vientre — dijo entre sollozos. — Yo llamé una ambulancia y lo trajimos aquí

— Gracias — dijo Nate — Aunque no fue muy responsable de tu parte ir con Blaine a un pub, sabiendo que él está embarazado

— Lo siento

— Bueno, gracias por traerlo, pero no te necesitamos aquí — mencionó Blair

— ¿Cómo?

— Ya me oíste. Gracias por traer a mi hijo, pero ahora te puedes ir, nosotros nos haremos cargo de él ahora — Kurt la miró atónito. Estaba loca si pensaba que se iba a ir de ahí. — Disculpa, ¿eres sordo?

— No — murmuró

— Ah ya sé — buscó algo en su cartera — Toma, aquí tienes — le entregó un billete de 50 dólares

— No quiero su dinero. Estoy aquí por Blaine y no me voy a ir hasta ver por mí mismo que Blaine está bien —

Debido a lo fuerte que estaban hablando, uno de los doctores se acercó a ellos. No traía muy buena cara.

— Creo que hay muchas personas aquí. El joven necesita descansar y además el ruido que están haciendo va a ser que los demás pacientes despierten. — Señaló malhumorado — Les voy a pedir que solo la familia se quede.

— Sí Doctor, lo siento, mi esposa está nerviosa

— Lo sé, pero son más de las 3 de la madrugada y hay gente que necesita dormir — Nate asintió

— ¿Nos puede decir cómo se encuentra mi hijo? — preguntó Nate. El Doctor les relató lo mismo que le había dicho a Kurt y ahora solo debían esperar hasta el día siguiente cuando despertara Blaine.

— Bien, ya me oyeron, solo familia o tendré que pedirles que se retiren también — se volteó y salió de la habitación.

— Kurt es mejor que te vayas — mencionó Sebastián — Eres tú el que está sobrando aquí — Kurt levantó la vista para mirarlo, quería decirle que él tenía más derecho de estar ahí. Tal vez no era familia, pero su hija también estaba en riesgo, pero no estaba seguro si Blaine les había contado que él era el padre de su hija. Suponía que no, puesto que ni él le había contado a su propio padre. Los padres de Blaine no dijeron nada, sorbió la nariz y se acercó a Blaine a darle un beso en la mejilla.

— Te quiero Blaine — le dijo en el oído en voz baja, sin que ninguno lo oyera. — Voy a luchar por ti y nuestra hija — le dio otro beso y salió de la habitación conteniendo las lágrimas.

Una vez afuera se rodeó con sus brazos y se permitió llorar. Se sentía frustrado, quería poder hacer algo más, pero los padres de Blaine, más bien su madre, había sido tan grosera con él. No importa lo que le dijeran, él no se iría de ahí. No mientras Blaine siguiera en una cama sin despertar y sin saber si los dos iban a pasar la noche.

El doctor fue específico en decir que era de suma importancia que lograran sobrevivir las primeras 8 horas. No había ninguna posibilidad que se fuera.

— ¿Kurt? — El castaño se volteó a ver quién lo llamaba

— ¿Qué quiere? — Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas de los ojos — Me pueden sacar de la habitación, pero no me va a prohibir que esté aquí, porque no me pienso ir

— Tranquilo, vine a disculparme por mi esposa. Tienes que entenderla, ver a nuestro hijo ahí, sabiendo que está luchando por su vida y la de su bebé no es para nada algo que a un padre le gustaría ver

— Pero usted parece estar bien

— Quizás por fuera, pero eso no quiere decir que lo esté por dentro. — Suspiró y se acercó a Kurt — No sé qué es lo que hay entre mi hijo y tú, pero es obvio que es importante para ti. Si no, no estarías aquí y no tendrías los ojos irritados de tanto llorar. Pero por lo que conozco a mi hijo, tampoco le gustaría al despertar verte así tan mal y él no va a despertar en toda la noche. Yo creo que deberías ir a descansar

— ¡No! — Lo interrumpió Kurt — No me voy a ir de aquí

— No me dejaste terminar

— Lo siento — se disculpó y miró hacia el suelo, comenzó a parpadear para evitar las lágrimas. Todo esto era tan abrumador.

— Insisto, necesitas ir a descansar, pero dame tu número de teléfono y te llamaré por si hay una mejoría. — Kurt se quedó en el asiento, pensativo. — Blair no te va a dejar entrar — Kurt levantó la vista — Y esta sala de espera es fría y estarás solo. Mejor ve a tu casa, descansas y vienes por la mañana

— No lo sé… yo quiero estar aquí cuando despierte

— Lo cual puede ser en varias horas más. No conseguirás nada quedándote aquí. — Nate le dio un apretón en el hombro — Estoy hablando en serio Kurt, mi hijo te va a necesitar, pero para eso tienes que estar tranquilo

— ¿Cómo me puede pedir eso? — Lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — En mi casa voy a estar igual o peor que acá

— Pero podrás comer algo y darte una ducha y quizás lograr dormir un poco. Lo necesitarás. — Kurt asintió. Respiró hondo y se levantó del asiento. Nate se acercó y lo abrazó, Kurt se sorprendió, pero no se alejó — Mi hijo es fuerte, ya verás que mañana todo será un mal recuerdo — Kurt se alejó

— Si despierta, ¿me promete que me llamará? No importa la hora

— Lo prometo — Intercambiaron números y se despidieron — ¡Hey Kurt! ¿Necesitas que te vaya a dejar?

— Oh, no se preocupe, pero gracias. — le dedicó una sonrisa y caminó hacia el baño. Necesitaba refrescarse la cara. Nate por su parte salió a tomar aire. Era una fría noche, debido a la hora, no había gente por las calles, encendió un cigarrillo y se puso llorar.

Sebastián había presenciado toda la escena y no le gustó para nada. Nate nunca había siquiera empezado una conversación con él, pero a Kurt incluso lo había abrazado. Volvió a entrar a la habitación.

— No me gusta que ese tal Kurt esté cerca de Blaine

— ¿Qué? — Blair se limpió las lágrimas y se volteó a ver a Sebastián

— Tía, no debes permitir que se acerque a Blaine. ¡Por su culpa Blaine está así! Además, ¿lo viste? Su cara grita '_pobre_' y yo como novio de Blaine te exijo que no dejes que Blaine lo vuelva a ver — Blair solo lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y Nate?

— No lo sé, seguro lo llevó a su casa — mencionó malhumorado. Blair solo se encogió de hombros y volvió su vista a Blaine que seguía tal cual.

* * *

— P-papá — dijo sollozando Kurt — ¿Puedes venir a buscarme al hospital?


	12. Chapter 12

_PameCrissColferette: He cambiado el final del fic, al menos 5 veces ya, por lo que todavía no sé qué es lo que va a suceder con Kurt y Blaine :O así que no aseguraré si tendrá final feliz o no :X ahaha pero habrán cosas buenas... eso creo ahah_

_Angeles02: Sebastián va a seguir molestando :( pero ya encontraremos algo en qué se entretenga haha_  
_Gabriela Cruz: Es difícil que Blaine se entere de todo, pero no imposible ;)_

_Adriana11: Esa es precisamente la idea de Blair, alejar a Kurt de Blaine :( y eso que ella ni siquiera se imagina que él es el padre de la hija de Blaine :O _

_ChrisSeLoEnchufa: Coleeega tus nicks! jajaja Nate no es malo y Blair tampoco. Ella es... especial? jajaj_

_Y los que preguntaron por Blaine. LALALA ¿quién dijo que iba a despertar? xD_

_Gracias por sus reviews!_

_No sé si pueda actualizar diario. Estoy tan enferma :( me cuesta escribir, más bien concentrarme y siento que lo que escribo no tiene coherencia. Lo siento. Btw, capítulos largos o cortos?_

_Disfruten el capítulo._

_mayi._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII**

Burt Hummel no supo cómo llegó al hospital, pero lo había hecho en un tiempo récord. Si generalmente tardaba 25 minutos. Ahora lo había hecho en tan sólo 7.

Escuchar a Kurt tan afligido en el teléfono y sin decirle nada más, le puso los nervios de punta.

— _¿A dónde vas?_ — Le había preguntado adormilada Carole — Aún es de noche. Ven a dormir — comenzó a jalarlo de la camisa para que volviera a la cama.

— Tengo que ir al hospital

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Carole se preocupó al ver la cara de Burt. Todo signo de sueño se le había ido al ver lo pálido que se encontraba su marido.

— S-sí, no sé — se pasó una mano por la cabeza desesperado

— ¿Qué tienes? — preguntó Carole al ver lo rápido que se cambiaba el pijama por ropa de calle.

— Tengo que ir por Kurt al hospital

— ¿Al hospital? ¿Por qué Kurt está en el hospit- — Carole se llevó una mano a la boca — ¿Le sucedió algo a Kurt? — dijo apenas en un susurro

— No lo sé. Kurt estaba llorando cuando me habló por teléfono. Tengo que ir de inmediato.

— No puedes conducir así Burt. Será mejor despertar a Finn

— No. No puedo esperar más tiempo — se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. — Mientras más pronto me vaya. Más pronto regresaré. — Carole asintió y dejó que saliera de la casa.

Ahora se encontraba estacionando la camioneta afuera del hospital. Más nervioso que antes.

Se dirigió hacia la entrada y ahí lo vio. A su hijo sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Su cuerpo estaba encorvado y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

— ¡Kurt! — lo llamó Burt. El castaño levantó la vista y corrió a los brazos de su padre. Donde se permitió llorar. Burt no sabía qué hacer, se quedó ahí consolando a su hijo hasta que su respiración se regularizara. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— S-sí

— Tenemos que hablar Kurt. Exijo una explicación

— Sólo no ahora. Por favor

— ¿Entonces cuándo Kurt? No entiendo qué estamos haciendo aquí. Anoche me mentiste. Tú no eres así

— Tenía que hacerlo ¿Okay?

— Necesito entender. Soy tu padre y me preocupo por ti — Kurt asintió. Tendría que decirle todo. — ¿Por qué estamos en el hospital? ¿Es Dan?

— No — Kurt se quedó en silencio por un momento — Es Blaine — decir el nombre del moreno hizo que sus ojos se aguaran, al recordarlo tirado en el suelo y sangrando

— ¿Blaine? — Su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos — No recuerdo ningún Blaine — Esto sería más complicado de explicar de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste por mi amigo que hacía que yo sonriera todo el tiempo? — Burt se sacó la gorra y rascó su cabeza.

— Sí. Creo que si ¿Él es Blaine?

— Sí papá. — hizo una pausa — Creo que necesito un café

— Bien, vamos a la cafetería entonces. De esta no te escaparás Kurt.

Lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos en el hombro y lo llevó hacia la cafetería. No sin antes marcarle a Carole que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios en la casa esperando noticias de Burt y Kurt.

— Sí. Está bien, pero necesito conversar con él y tiene que ser ahora

— Antes de juzgarlo o incluso regañarlo. Escúchalo y no te alteres — le aconsejó Carole — Kurt es un buen muchacho y si te mintió seguro es porque tiene una muy buena explicación.

— Eso espero. Será mejor que vuelvas a dormir, no sé cuánto tiempo tardemos. Tengo que sacarle palabra por palabra. Estoy preocupado, no recuerdo haberlo visto así antes

— Es imposible que vuelva a dormir. Esperaré que lleguen a casa. Dile a Kurt que le prepararé un chocolate caliente para cuando regrese

— Gracias por ser como eres

— Te amo y me preocupo por ti y por Kurt. Al igual que lo hago con Finn

— Te amo, ya regresó Kurt del baño. Te veo luego.

Burt finalizó la llamada y esperó que Kurt tomara asiento al frente de él.

— Toma — le entregó un vaso de café y un sándwich

— No tengo hambre. Sólo... Me tomaré el café — mencionó con la mirada perdida

— Kurt, son las 4 de la mañana. Quisiera que me dijeras qué estamos haciendo aquí para luego regresar a la casa y volver a dormir, tal vez

— Lo siento papá — Kurt se tensó en su asiento.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— Todo Kurt. Empezando por este chico Blaine ¿De dónde lo conoces? — Kurt tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar.

* * *

— ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó Blair a su esposo, apenas cruzó la puerta

— Salí a tomar un poco de aire. No sabía que tenía que pedirte permiso — bufó

— No me digas que fuiste a dejar a ese muchacho. No sabes lo peligroso que pudo ser. Te podrían haber asaltado, no conocemos este lugar.

— Deja de hablar estupideces un rato — mencionó cansado Nate y tomando asiento en una de las sillas al lado de la camilla.

— ¿Te pidió dinero?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te pidió dinero por traer a Blaine?

— No y él estaba muy preocupado por Blaine

— Debería estarlo, por su culpa ahora mi hijo se encuentra en una camilla en un hospital de mala muerte. El doctor no quiso autorizar un traslado a Westerville. ¿Puedes creerlo? Incluso le ofrecí dinero y no aceptó

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Ay Nate. No es como si tú no lo hayas hecho antes. No sé qué te pasa últimamente, pero estás raro.

— Yo estoy igual que siempre, la que está cambiada eres tú. Estás peor que cuando éramos jóvenes.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — se quejó

— Voy a ir a la cafetería para que puedan conversar — mencionó Sebastián

— Sí, es lo mejor — dijo Nate sin mirarlo.

— Fuiste muy grosero — lo regañó Blair una vez que Sebastián abandonó la habitación

— Bueno, estoy cansado, mi hijo está en una cama sedado, luchando por su vida y la de su hija. Mi padre se enteró del embarazo de Blaine y me odia

— ¿Por qué?

Blair era consciente que su suegro era un homofóbico, por ello nunca los visitaba y nunca preguntaba por Blaine. En cambio con Cooper era todo lo contrario. Le daba todo lo que el actor le pedía. Era su nieto favorito. Incluso más que las hijas de Trip, el hermano mayor de Nate. Por el solo hecho de ser mujeres. Todos sabían que Cooper sería su único heredero, él simplemente hacia como que el resto no existía y no era problema, debido a que vivían muy lejos.

— Me odia porque dice que tuvimos un espécimen por hijo, un monstruo. Una aberración y muchas cosas más que prefiero no recordar — se masajeó la frente con los dedos. Se le estaba formando una migraña.

— Oh Nate. Lo siento, no lo sabía, pero no importa lo que diga tu padre ¿lo sabes verdad? Blaine no es nada de lo que él dijo. Si tan sólo se diera el tiempo de conocerlo un poco. Sabría lo maravilloso que es y una bendición que él pueda tener un hijo. Más bien una hija — le sonrió Blair mientras le acariciaba el brazo

— Lo sé, pero es duro escuchar a mi padre hablar así de él — acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Blair y ésta comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Los dos miraban como su hijo dormía, su abultado vientre subía y bajaba muy lentamente, era casi imperceptible el movimiento, pero si lo miraban con detenimiento, se podía apreciar.

* * *

Kurt quería omitir la parte en la que habían tenido relaciones sexuales, pero para que pudiera entender todo. Necesitaba contarle también eso.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! — gritó Burt dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa con su puño.

— Cálmate papá. Piensa en tu corazón

— Pensé que te había criado mejor — le dedicó una mirada de decepción — tuvimos la charla y pensé que habías entendido que ese acto era para compartirlo con alguien especial. Con alguien que amas y con quién tengas una conexión, no con un completo desconocido. Además, ¿no sabes de los riesgos que corrías?

— Si papá — mencionó en voz baja mirando su vaso de café — pero yo había bebido

— ¿Sabes? No sé si quiero seguir escuchando esto. Eres un irresponsable. Nos vamos a la casa y ¡no vas a volver a salir hasta que cumplas 21! Ya levántate y vámonos — dijo enajenado al ver que Kurt no se movía de su asiento.

— Es que eso no es todo

— ¿Hay más? — volvió a sentarse y Kurt asintió.

— Las agresiones en McKinley no han disminuido — murmuró rápidamente.

— ¿Qué? ¡Además de irresponsable me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo! Quiero toda la verdad ¡ahora Kurt! No por partes. Toda y no nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que me digas todo. — Burt se acomodó en su asiento a esperar que Kurt de una vez por todas se dignara a decirle toda la verdad.

* * *

Sebastián quería irse a su casa, no quería estar en ese hospital por más tiempo. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por los pasillos, pero no podía irse así como así. Debía cumplir con su papel de novio ejemplar frente a los padres de Blaine, en especial Nate que sabía que era el más difícil de ganarse, tendría que pedirle ayuda a su madre.

_Su madre._

Serena ni se imaginaba dónde estaba su hijo a altas horas de la noche y tampoco era algo que le importaba. Ella estaba en una cama de un hotel con el socio de su marido, Chuck Bass. Tomó su teléfono desde la mesita de noche que no paraba de sonar, sin importarle en la situación que se encontraba ni quién estaba molestándola a esas horas.

— ¿Diga... AAH? — gimió al momento de contestar el teléfono. Inmediatamente la rubia se mordió el labio para comprimir un nuevo gemido al sentir a Chuck como entraba nuevamente en ella.

— ¿Mamá? — preguntó extrañado Sebastián al escucharla sin aliento — ¿Estás bien? — como respuesta obtuvo otro gemido, esta vez más fuerte. No podía seguir oyendo cómo su madre gemía, mientras tenía relaciones sexuales con algún desconocido, puesto que su padre se encontraba en Londres hace 3 días. Cortó la llamada rápidamente y trató de borrar las imágenes que se le venían a la mente de su madre. Todavía recordaba sus citas al psicólogo por haber encontrado a su madre con el mayordomo y el jardinero, cuando tenía 11 años. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cafetería.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que llegó y se sentó en una de las mesas, pero al parecer no era el único distraído. Mientras tomaba su café e intentaba pensar en otras cosas que no incluyeran a su madre con hombres. Escuchó la conversación de las personas que estaban atrás de él.

Trató de voltear para asegurarse que era la persona en la que estaba pensando. Aunque no creía que pudiera ser otra persona. Su voz era muy característica como para confundirla con la de alguien más. Se volteó con cuidado y notó que Kurt estaba de espaldas a él y lo acompañaba un hombre mayor, seguramente era su padre y se veía molesto. Volvió su vista hacia el café y tomó su teléfono.

Abrió uno de los juegos que tenía y comenzó a jugar sin prestar mucha atención al juego. Solo quería escuchar la conversación, pero no quería que notaran que él estaba escuchando. Jugaba con su teléfono y bebía su café, lo más normal posible, mientras agudizaba su oído. Hasta el momento no había podido escuchar mucho, estaba tan sumergido en sus propios asuntos que no se percató en que ahí estaba Kurt. No fue hasta que escuchó el golpe en la mesa que reaccionó.

— Bien — Dijo Burt a su hijo — ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar? ¿Las agresiones? ¿Blaine? o ¿Qué hacemos acá? Tú eliges. Soy todo oído. — Kurt tragó con dificultad, no tenía necesidad de seguir ocultándole la verdad a su padre. De todas formas, ya estaba castigado, esto solo aumentaría la cantidad de años. Exhaló pesadamente.

— Mentí cuando me preguntabas si estaba bien — hablaba en voz baja y Burt tenía que acercarse para escuchar mejor, pero no era el único que tenía problemas para escuchar. Sebastián intentó mover su silla un poco más atrás, hasta casi chocar con la de Kurt. — Ellos me tratan como si fuera un saco de box — Burt lo miraba horrorizado, no podía creer que esas cosas se permitieran en la escuela. — Todos los días me lanzan slushies y me empujan contra los casilleros, al parecer eso los divierte — dijo encogiéndose de hombros. — Y sin mencionar las infinidades de insultos

— ¿No puedes defenderte? — preguntó en un susurro y Kurt comenzó a reír sin ganas

— Son casi 3 veces más robustos que yo ¿Qué podría hacer? — Burt negaba con la cabeza

— Iré a hablar con Figgins, esto no se puede quedar así. Por suerte, tienes a Finn que puede protegerte en la escuela — Kurt miró hacia otro lado. — ¿Kurt? — lo llamó Burt, pero el castaño seguía mirando hacia otro lado. — ¿Finn ha hecho algo para protegerte? — comenzó a alzar la voz

— No — murmuró — Él ni nadie ha hecho nada ¿por qué lo haría?

— ¡Son hermanos!

— Hermanastros — lo corrigió Kurt

— Da igual, tendré una seria charla con Finn. ¿Él sabía de esto?

— Todos lo saben — Eso solo hizo que Burt se enojara cada vez más.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

— Por tu corazón y además tú no podrías hacer nada

— Eso no es cierto, podríamos haber buscado una solución

— Ya es tarde

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Burt comenzó a asustarse y Kurt tomó una respiración profunda.

— Hace alrededor de 5 meses K-karof- — su padre le tomó una mano y le dio un apretón, al ver que a Kurt le costaba hablar.

— ¿Quieres continuar? — le preguntó Burt y Kurt asintió

— Karofsky llevó las agresiones a otro nivel. Él… — hizo una pausa — abusó de mí — dijo en un susurro. Burt Hummel se había quedado en shock en su asiento, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Solo miraba a su hijo y no podía entender cómo alguien podría haberle hecho algo así a su pequeño. Su Kurt, que no le hacía mal a nadie, sintió como las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla e intentó regularizar la respiración.

Sebastián se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. No se imaginaba lo que tendría que ser vivir algo así, no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo, debía ser horrible. Él no era una santo, se había acostado con más de la mitad de los chicos de Dalton, incluido chicos heterosexuales, pero siempre había sido en acuerdo, nunca forzado por ninguna de las dos partes. Incluso para una persona como él, nunca se atrevería a hacer algo tan bajo como eso.

Kurt se asustó al ver a su padre tan pálido y sin decir ninguna palabra. Sabía que decirle la verdad no sería lindo. Solo esperaba no ser el causante de un nuevo infarto en su padre.

— Lo voy a matar — dijo de pronto Burt — Voy a matar a ese estúpido. No me importa si es menor de edad y tengo que ir a la cárcel. Lo voy a matar por lo que hizo. ¿Kurt por qué no me habías dicho nada?

— N-no podía, estaba aterrado y eso… no es todo

— ¿Qué? Kurt…

— Papá, después de que eso sucedió — no quería revelar detalles íntimos. Ya lo había hecho con Blaine y eso solo hizo que sintiera más asco y náuseas. No quería revivir lo mismo. — Fui a casa de Puck — tomó aire — Ahí fue cuando conocí a Blaine.

Burt asintió, mientras Sebastián se acomodaba mejor en su asiento. Quería saber cómo se conocían y por qué Kurt estaba tan mal al ver a Blaine en esa cama de hospital.

— Y-yo… había bebido un poco de alcohol… no estaba bien y… nos besamos y una cosa llevó a la otra…

Burt no podía creer las cosas que escuchaba, todo parecía un muy mal sueño. Por su parte Sebastián comenzó a sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Se conocían hace casi 5 meses. Blaine tenía casi 5 meses de embarazo y el otro padre de su hijo era un completo misterio. Nadie sabía quién era. Estaba seguro de que sus amigos si lo sabían, pero ellos no dirían nada. Necesitaba escuchar cómo terminaba la conversación.

— Tuvimos relaciones sexuales — murmuró

— Kurt… n-no lo entiendo. Tú habías sido… — no se atrevía a decir la palabra 'abusado' y tampoco entendía que después de lo que había vivido, fue a tener relaciones sexuales con un completo desconocido. Estaba pensando que su hijo necesitaba ayuda urgente. Primero lo dejaría terminar de hablar y luego se dirigirían al piso de psiquiatría.

— Sí… — susurró — Yo en un principio tampoco lo entendía y creí que lo hacía para olvidarme de lo que Karofsky me hizo, pero no. Porque mientras estuve con Blaine — mencionó sonrojándose al recordar esa noche — nunca recordé a Karofsky — hizo una pausa para respirar profundo. Burt iba a interrumpir, pero Kurt continuó hablando. — Le dije a Blaine que mi nombre era Chris — Burt quería preguntar, pero Kurt levantó una mano para que lo dejara continuar — Me acobardé y dije un nombre falso, eso es todo —su padre asintió. — Pero yo no contaba con que Blaine me buscaría por 2 meses — sin pensarlo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y no pasó desapercibida por Burt — Él quería encontrarme y yo sabía que lo estaba haciendo, pero tenía miedo. Así que lo evitaba, pero Blaine estaba decidido a dar conmigo y más porque tenía que decirme algo

— ¿Qué cosa? — Burt sentía que no estaba preparado para escuchar más desgracias. ¿Qué sería lo que ese muchacho quería decirle con tanta obstinación a su hijo? ¿Qué le había contagiado alguna enfermedad? Porque prácticamente era lo único que faltaba.

— Cuando nos encontramos, yo le negué que mi nombre era Chris, pero eso no impidió que comenzáramos a formar una amistad

— Lo sé, recuerdo haberte visto feliz. Reías y cantabas por la casa. No hacías eso desde hace muchos años

— Sí. Blaine me hace feliz — dijo sonrojándose y mirando hacia abajo

— ¿Le dijiste que eras Chris? — Levantó la vista para ver a su padre.

— Sí y también le conté todo. Y bueno, él también me contó _todo_. — Burt no sabía por qué, pero comenzó a sentir un escalofrío recorrer por su espina dorsal. — Papá…

— ¿Kurt estás enfermo? — Soltó de pronto Burt

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — el castaño lo miró horrorizado — Pero Blaine…

— ¿Él está enfermo? — Kurt sintió como sus ojos se aguaron al recordar a Blaine en esa camilla. De vez en cuando miraba su teléfono por si el padre de Blaine lo llamaba para avisarle que el moreno había despertado, pero no tenía nada.

— No papá, no está enfermo — Burt solo miraba a su hijo, no entendía las reacciones de él. Kurt no sabía cómo decirle a su padre. Por lo que optó de la forma más fácil. — Vas a ser a vuelo — dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y Burt no sabía si su hijo se había vuelto loco o estaba bromeando con él. Kurt tragó con dificultad y lo miró seriamente. — Vas a ser abuelo… — repitió — Blaine tiene el gen portador, puede quedar embarazado. — Burt solo miró a su hijo, esperando que todo lo que le estaba contando fuese una muy mala broma, pero no. Kurt hablaba en serio.

— ¿Abuelo? — dijo en voz baja

— Sí papá. Voy a ser padre — mencionó mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar la sonrisa de orgullo que se le formaba cada vez que pensaba en ello.

— Kurt, solo tienes 17 años — De pronto recordó que no sabía la edad de Blaine, solo esperaba que fuera un muchacho como Kurt y no un adulto. — ¿Qué edad tiene Blaine?

— 17 también. — Burt suspiró aliviado

— ¿Por qué nunca había oído de él? ¿Es nuevo?

— No, él es de Westerville y estudia en Dalton Academy

— Oh. — Burt comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa. Todavía faltaba una cosa más — ¿Qué hacemos acá? Dijiste que era por Blaine…

— Sí — Kurt se armó de valor, era lo último que faltaba. — Hice algunas averiguaciones, y tal vez, Karofsky no abusó completamente de mí. Me refiero a que… existe una posibilidad de que no hubo… ahm… ya sabes — Burt asintió, porque entendía que esto era difícil para él y para Kurt de hablar. — Es por eso que Blaine insistió en que tenía que hablar con Karofsky y me dijo que me acompañaría. Averiguamos que iba a estar en Scandals un pub gay

— ¿Te fuiste a meter a un pub gay? ¿Con Blaine? Hijo, Blaine está embarazado ¿En qué estabas pensando? — Kurt bajó la mirada, porque de todo lo que había hecho y las mentiras que había dicho, eso era de lo único que se arrepentía.

— Y-yo no pensé. Fue estúpido haber ido. Por mi culpa Blaine está ahora en una camilla — Se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

— ¿Qu-qué sucedió? — Tenía miedo de preguntar. Estaba pensando lo peor, pero Kurt le dijo que sería abuelo así que no podría ser lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos, mejor desechaba esa horrible suposición. Burt le quitó las manos de la cara a Kurt

— Karofsky lo empujó y Blaine cayó en el suelo. Se golpeó el vientre y comenzó a sangrar — Ya no recordaba cuántas veces había tenido que decir lo mismo esa noche. A los paramédicos, al Doctor, los padres de Blaine, la enferma, su padre.

— ¿Cómo está Blaine?

— Lo tienen sedado, debería despertar en unas horas más. Pero no sé con certeza. Porque el Doctor dijo que debíamos esperar hasta despertara, fue tan duro verlo así, pensé que lo iba a perder a él y a mi hija — sonrió — mi hija, suena extraño decir eso. — Burt se quedó mirando a su hijo.

Su hijo de 17 años sería padre. Algo que esperaba, por lo menos cuando Kurt tuviera 30 años y no de forma natural. Este simple hecho, le llenaba el pecho de orgullo. Kurt tendría un hijo de su propia sangre. Su vida cambiaría por completo, pero tendría el apoyo de su familia y saldrían adelante.

— ¿Lo quieres? — La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa a Kurt, pero ya sabía la respuesta. Más bien, hace días que la conocía.

— ¿Sebastián? — lo llamó Blair al verlo en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Kurt al escuchar ese nombre inmediatamente se volteó y lo miró horrorizado ¿Sebastián había estado todo ese tiempo ahí? ¿Qué tanto había escuchado? El más alto se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y fue hacia donde Blair.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Eso quería saber yo, ¿por qué tardaste tanto tiempo? Me tenías preocupada

— Lo siento… y-yo, me distraje — intentó relajarse, pero saber que Kurt era el padre de la hija que esperaba Blaine, no le había gustado para nada escucharlo. Él creía que simplemente eran amigos, era obvio que se sentían atraídos, pero esto era mucho más. Tomó una respiración profunda. — Toda esta situación con Blaine me tiene estresado, no quiero que le suceda nada a él y a — Sebastián sabía que Kurt estaba mirándolo, que estaba atento a cada palabra que decía. — Mi hija — Blair alzó una ceja. Era consciente de que Sebastián no era el padre de la hija de Blaine, pero no entendía por qué decía eso. — Esa pequeñita será mi hija, cuando Blaine y yo nos casemos — Blair asintió al entender lo que quería decir Sebastián — Tal vez no tenga mi sangre, pero la quiero, al igual que a Blaine y quiero que estén bien los dos, para que podamos formar una familia, y yo le voy a dar mi apellido. — dijo con una sonrisa malévola. Que hizo que se le revolviera el estómago a Kurt.

— Lo sé, hijo. Blaine es tan afortunado de tenerte — Blair lo rodeó con su brazos. Se sentía tan falsa, pero no tanto como todo lo que había dicho Sebastián. No creía ni una palabra de lo que decía el muchacho. Ya no creía que Sebastián quería a su hijo, pero por ahora, su preocupación principal era Blaine y sacarlo de ahí. Luego se preocuparía por Sebastián y cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Kurt no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Sebastián estaba hablando en serio? Sentía como su corazón se apretaba y sus ojos se aguaban. Quería correr lejos, pero no le daría el gusto a Sebastián de verlo caer. Se mantendría firme y una vez que se fueran lloraría y se lamentaría por haber sido tan estúpido y nunca confesarle a Blaine lo que sentía. No quería perderlo y mucho menos a su hija. No podía permitir que ese suricato se saliera con la suya.

Burt al igual que Kurt había escuchado lo que dijo ese muchacho y no le gustó. Su instinto de padre le decía que su hijo tenía sentimientos fuertes por Blaine e iban a ser padres, pero ¿qué monos pintaba este chico en todo este asunto? Kurt vio la confusión en la cara de su padre y solo le dedicó una mirada en la que expresaba 'luego te explico'.

A los pocos minutos se les unió Nate. Le susurró algo en el oído a Blair y salieron los 3 de ahí. Volteó a ver su padre que esperaba una explicación.

— Ellos… son los padres de Blaine — Burt asintió con la cabeza — Y el suricato — Burt lo miró divertido, pero al ver la cara de su hijo cambió la expresión, porque Kurt no se estaba riendo. — Es Sebastián y es… — tenía un nudo en la garganta — El novio de Blaine

— ¿Qué?

— Sí papá, al menos eso me dijo Sebastián, que él y Blaine son novios. En realidad era cosa de tiempo que sucedieran, son amigos desde pequeño. Van a la misma escuela, incluso compartían la misma habitación

— ¿Cómo? — Burt lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos

— Es un internado — Burt se relajó notoriamente

— Pero… entonces ¿por qué Sebastián no es el padre de la hija de Blaine?

— ¿Qué? — Kurt no entendía lo que quería decir su padre

— A ver no me expliqué bien… — Kurt negó con la cabeza — ¿Cómo es posible que Blaine no haya quedado embarazado de Sebastián?

— Porque entre ellos, nunca ha pasado nada. Eso me contó Blaine, solo son amigos

— Así como ustedes, pero en cambio van a ser padres

— No es lo mismo — mencionó cansado el castaño — Nosotros comenzamos al revés — Burt al fin sentía que todo encajaba, su hijo necesitaba ir a terapia urgente y él tendría que hablar con Figgins y Finn. También quería conocer a-

— Quisiera ver a Blaine — Kurt soltó un gruñido

— Suerte con eso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Su mamá no te dejará entrar. A mí me dijo que me fuera, si no es por su papá que me dijo que me llamaría cuando Blaine despertara, yo no estaría tan tranquilo aquí.

— Pero tú también tienes derecho de estar ahí

— Ellos no saben que yo soy el padre también

— Entonces diles

— No puedo hacer eso, no cuando Blaine está sedado

— Entonces nos vamos a la casa — Miró la hora en su reloj — Whoa 6 y media — dijo tapándose la boca de un bostezo. Recién caía en cuenta de que no habían dormido nada. — No iras a la escuela hoy. — Kurt agradecía a su padre por eso, realmente no se imaginaba yendo a la escuela en ese estado. Sería presa fácil para los matones y precisamente hoy no estaba en condiciones de soportar una golpiza.

* * *

— Entonces… — comenzó a hablar Blair — quiere decir que ¿podemos llevarnos a Blaine?

— Sí señora — asintió el Doctor — ya hablé con la clínica de Westerville y vienen a buscarlo, será trasladado debido a que no presenta ningún indicio de empeorar. Más bien sus signos vitales están mejor, es por eso que puede ser trasladado.

— Pero aún no ha despertado — mencionó Nate

— Lo sé, pero créame señor, su hijo ya no corre ningún riesgo — Nate sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Estaba tan preocupado por su hijo, pero aún así no confiaba del todo en el doctor. Blair tenía demasiadas ganas por trasladarlo y la conocía tan bien. Esperaba que no estuviera involucrada en eso y que su hijo no corriera riesgo alguno y su nieta tampoco.

— Voy a ir a firmar los papeles — dijo Nate saliendo de la habitación.

— Gracias Doctor — murmuró Blair

— Solo hago lo que creo que es mejor y su hijo va a estar mejor cuidado en la clínica privada de Westerville que acá. Conozco personas que trabajan allá y la calidad de implementos que tienen. Ahora solo está en su hijo el salir adelante.

Debido a las insistencias de Blair, el doctor había cedido, pero primero debía corroborar que Blaine no corría ningún riesgo. El muchacho solo había tenido una leve mejoría durante la noche, pero lo necesario para permitir un traslado sin que su vida y la de su hija corrieran peligro.

* * *

— ¿Kurt?

— ¡Señor Anderson! — gritó Kurt — ¿Blaine despertó? — Kurt sentía como su corazón se agitaba en su pecho, le iba a decir a su padre que girara y volvieran al hospital, pero-

— No — dijo con voz cansada — Te llamaba para contarte que lo van a trasladar a una clínica en Westerville

— ¿Ahora? Pero si aún no despierta ¿Por qué van a hacer eso?

— Es por su bien. En Westerville estará mejor y el Doctor dice que ya no hay riesgos. Mira, debo cortar porque tengo que firmar unos papeles, pero te llamaré para informarte cómo lo está haciendo Blaine

— ¿Puedo ir a verlo ahora? — preguntó esperanzado

— No lo creo Kurt, no te dejarán, porque está siendo trasladado, pero cuando se encuentre instalado en Westerville, tendrá su propia habitación y podrá recibir visitas. Así que podrás venir a verlo

— ¿Está seguro?

— Sí. Ahora duerme un poco que Blaine te va a necesitar cuando despierte — A Kurt se le hinchaba el pecho escuchar al papá de Blaine decir esas cosas, haría lo que le decía, pues hasta el momento no le había fallado. Le informó a Kurt que sería trasladado. Ahora debían esperar que despertara. Se despidieron y Kurt quedó con una sensación extraña.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Burt de reojo viendo a Kurt, mientras conducía camino a su casa

— A Blaine lo van a trasladar a Westerville

— ¿Y?

— No lo sé, simplemente tengo un mal presentimiento

— Tonterías, ya verás que todo irá mejor — Burt siguió conduciendo en silencio, luego recordó que su conversación en la cafetería no estaba terminada — Entonces, lo quieres — mencionó afirmándolo. Kurt cerró los ojos, acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto. Todavía quedaban al menos 15 minutos para llegar a casa. Intentaría descansar.

— Sí papá, lo quiero.

— Kurt… ¿has pensado lo que harás?

— ¿Hmmm? — fue lo único que pudo decir Kurt, mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados

— ¿Vas a ser padre y el próximo año irás a Nueva York? Tener un hijo es costoso, tendrás que conseguir un empleo — Kurt abrió los ojos de golpe, no había pensado en lo que haría y tampoco lo habían conversado con Blaine.

* * *

— ¡¿Cómo?! — gritó Nate, mientras hablaba por teléfono —Mi hijo está internado en una clínica, no puedo irme ahora.

— ¿Es Cooper? ¿Le sucedió algo? Hablé con él hace dos días y estaba muy bien

— No es Cooper, padre. Es Blaine

— Ah, entonces deja a tu esposa que se quede con él. Te necesito aquí lo antes posible.

— Eres un insensible — cortó la llamada y volvió a entrar a la clínica.

* * *

— No se preocupe señora Anderson, su hijo estará muy bien cuidado aquí — mencionó la recepcionista

— Eso espero.

— ¿Está todo en orden? — preguntó Nate acercándose a su esposa

— Sí, solo estaba acordando algunas cosas aquí con la recepcionista — Blair le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó a darle un casto beso en los labios a su esposo — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Tengo que ir a Paris.

— ¿Ahora?

— Sí, pero intentaré volver pronto. Voy a ir a ver a Blaine

— ¿Me prestas tu teléfono? No sé dónde dejé el mío

— Claro — mencionó Nate entregándole el aparato.

* * *

Había dormido hasta las 2 de la tarde. Se sorprendió al comprobar la hora en su teléfono y también lo revisó, pero no tenía ninguna llamada. Eso solo significaba que Blaine aún no despertaba.

Se levantó rápidamente, tomó una ducha y se vistió. Se dirigió hacia la cocina donde ya se encontraba su padre y Carole. Finn tendría que estar en la escuela. Cierto, era viernes.

— Kurt ¿Quieres comer algo? — preguntó Carole

— No tengo hambre, quisiera ir a Westerville

— ¿Tuviste noticias de Blaine? — Preguntó su padre y Kurt agachó la cabeza

— No, pero necesito verlo

— Bien, pero tienes que comer primero — Kurt rodó los ojos y se sentó a la mesa junto a su padre.

* * *

— Buenas tardes — saludó Kurt a la recepcionista

— Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

— Quisiera ver a un paciente

— ¿Cuál es el nombre? — preguntó la recepcionista sin quitar la vista del computador

— Blaine Anderson

— Sí, él está aquí — Kurt sonrió aliviado. — Necesito tu nombre

— Kurt Hummel

— Kurt Hummel — murmuró la recepcionista, mientras leía las personas que tenían autorización de visitarlo. — Lo siento, pero su familia solo permitió el acceso a ciertas personas y tú no estás en la lista.

No podía ser cierto, el hombre que quería y su hija estaban a unos metros de él y no podía verlos. Rápidamente sacó su teléfono, necesita respuestas. Marcó al número que le había dado el padre de Blaine y el mismo desde el cual lo había llamado para informarle que Blaine sería traslado a una clínica en Westerville. Apretó el botón verde y escuchó la voz de la operadora.

_El número al que usted ha llamado, no existe. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola! Lo siento por la tardanza, estuve muy mal, pero creo que ya estoy un poco mejor :') y trataré de volver a publicar más seguido, además de que le quedan solo 2 capítulos, creo._

_Por cierto, publiqué un nuevo fic! Se llama 'No Regrets' por si quieren ir a leerlo jeje_

_los quiero,_

_mayi._

_Disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

— Pensé que habías dicho que Kurt estaba castigado — mencionó Carole a su marido

— Sí, pero prefiero darle permiso a enterarme que Kurt se escapó para ir a ver a ese muchacho — suspiró — No sé por dónde comenzar — Carole se acercó a él y lo abrazó — Kurt no puede volver a McKinley, no con ese Karofsky rondando los pasillos.

— ¿Irás a hablar con Figgins?

— Sí y si tengo que sacar a Kurt de la escuela lo haré con tal de que mi muchacho se encuentre bien. — Carole asintió, mientras comía su almuerzo.

* * *

¿Cómo era posible que el número que le había dado Nate no existiera? Habían hablado por teléfono cuando trasladaron a Blaine. Volvió a marcar, pero nuevamente la operadora le confirmó que el número no existía. Para colmo, la recepcionista que no lo quería dejar entrar.

— Al menos, ¿puede decirme si está despierto? — le rogó el castaño, pero la recepcionista parecía no prestarle atención. Limaba sus uñas y leía una revista de chismes. Kurt suspiró pesado. — Por favor — insistió.

La recepcionista se mordió el labio, veía tan desesperado a Kurt, pero ella no podía hacer nada, podría perder su trabajo si abría la boca.

— Bien… gracias — Kurt se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con la mamá de Blaine, era imposible que se olvidara del rostro de la mujer. Pero antes de que siquiera le hablara, la mujer se le adelantó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Quería ver a Blaine ¿Despertó? — preguntó rápidamente.

— Creo, que dejé bastante claro jovencito que ya no te necesitamos más

— Él es mi amigo, solo quiero saber que está bien

— Bueno, no tendríamos que encontrarnos en esta situación si tú hubieses sido más responsable y no haber ido con mi hijo a ese lugar — Blair caminó hacia la puerta que daba a las habitaciones, con un gesto con los dedos saludó a la recepcionista y siguió caminando.

— ¿Puedo ir a verlo? — Blair se volteó para decirle alguna pesadez, pero lo vio preocupado. Quizás ese chico realmente se preocupaba por su hijo — Por favor — rogó Kurt, al ver que la mujer no dijo nada.

— Lo siento, pero no — dijo más calmada — Y Blaine no ha despertado — se volteó y caminó hasta que la puerta se cerró y Kurt la perdió de vista.

No importaba lo que le dijera la mamá de Blaine. Él iba a entrar por las buenas o por las malas. Tomó su teléfono y envió un mensaje. Ahora solo tendría que esperar.

* * *

— Sebi, hijo ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó Serena a su hijo, el cual la miró con una ceja alzada.

— Es mi casa también, puedo estar aquí

— No te hagas el graciosito conmigo, jovencito. Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir. Es viernes, tienes que estar en Dalton

— Sí, bueno, Blaine tuvo un accidente y tuve que ir a verlo. Acabo de despertar ¿y tú de dónde vienes? — le preguntó mirándola de pies a cabeza

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora dime, ¿Blaine está bien?

— Eso creo… no lo sé — dijo con un bostezo

— ¡Tienes que ir a verlo! Los Anderson tienen que creer que estás interesado en él y que te preocupas por él — Serena pasó una mano por su cabello y dejó su cartera en uno de los muebles — Ve a darte una ducha, yo te llevo — Sebastián rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta en dirección a su cuarto.

* * *

— ¡Jeff! Que bueno que llegaste — mencionó Kurt — Realmente no sabía a quién más hablarle

— Debo decir que me sorprendió tu mensaje ¿Está bien Blaine?

— Está sedado, pero ya debería despertar

— Oh, pero…. ¿qué haces acá afuera? ¿No deberías estar con él?

— No puedo — Kurt se sentó en una de las sillas y Jeff lo siguió — Su mamá solo le permite entrar a algunas personas. — el rubio asintió

— Entonces, yo tampoco podré entrar

— Pero eres uno de los mejores amigos de Blaine. Hay que preguntarle a la recepcionista — Kurt lo tomó del brazo — Ven, vamos

Efectivamente, las sospechas de Kurt eran ciertas. Jeff si estaba incluido en la lista. Él y Wes, además de Sebastián, obviamente.

— Por favor Jeff, tienes que ir. Necesito saber cómo están los dos

— Si le dijeras a la mamá de Blaine que tú eres el padre del bebé de Blaine, ella te dejaría entrar — mencionó encogiéndose de hombros

— Sí claro, como si ella fuera tan comprensible — suspiró — Además, eso es algo que debo conversar con Blaine.

— Está bien, iré a verlo. Espérame.

Kurt se quedó nuevamente solo. Esta vez esperando noticias de Jeff, era su única esperanza. Dan lo había llamado, porque se encontraba preocupado por Blaine. A pesar de no conocerlo, sentía que lo hacía, puesto que Kurt no paraba de hablar de él.

Dan insistió en acompañarlo, incluso cuando Kurt se negó por segunda vez, él dijo que estaría ahí. Ahora tendría que esperar que llegara. Una vez que cortó la llamada, vio a Jeff que se acercaba. Corrió donde él, pero no iba solo, iba acompañado de un doctor.

— Nos vemos luego, tío — se despidió el rubio del doctor.

— ¿Tío? — preguntó confundido el castaño

— Ah, sí. Mi tío trabaja aquí — mencionó como si fuese algo sin importancia.

— ¡Jeff! Se me ocurrió una idea para entrar a ver a Blaine — dijo Kurt con una sonrisa enorme. — Pero, primero dime ¿Cómo está? ¿Despertó?

Jeff, lo puso al día. Incluso le había dicho a Blair que dejara entrar a Kurt, ella dijo que lo pensaría, pero por ahora no y era mejor que no siguiera insistiendo. La falta de sueño la hacía estar en un muy mal humor. Por su parte, Kurt le comentó del plan que se le había ocurrido y para eso necesitaría su ayuda.

— ¿Estás seguro? — le preguntó Jeff no muy convencido — Nos pueden descubrir — Kurt dudó un momento

— Bueno, lo haré yo solo, no quiero meterte en problemas

— Nah, te ayudaré.

Kurt le comentó lo que quería hacer, para eso deberían esperar que la mamá de Blaine se fuera o sino los descubriría. Llevaban casi dos horas ahí sentados, conversando. Kurt se sentía muy a gusto con Jeff.

* * *

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y Blaine aún no despertaba. Blair se estaba impacientando, dando vueltas en la habitación e interrogando a todas las enfermeras que entraban a checar las máquinas. No podía llamar a su marido, porque ella tenía su teléfono. No quiso que Nate estuviera en contacto con ese muchacho, por lo que llamó a la compañía y pidió cambiar su número, por lo tanto, el anterior quedaría inservible y cuando lo llamaran sería como si no existía. Además de eso, también eran por sus sospechas. Blair sospechaba que Nate le era infiel, su cambio de humor, las largas horas en la oficina, los viajes repentinos. Todo la hacía sospechar.

Ella amaba a su marido, no era cariñosa con él, ni tampoco con sus hijos. Era su forma de ser y Nate la conoció así. Muy a su pesar, le dolía que Nate estuviera tan frío con ella, le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero una vez que se hizo amiga de Serena, las cosas cambiaron y todos le prestaban más atención a su despampanante amiga. Incluso Nate le prestaba más atención a ella y Blair había caído en un problema de bulimia. Pero con la ayuda de su novio, logró salir adelante. Nate estuvo con ella en momentos difíciles, estuvo internada, pero él nunca la abandonó. 6 meses después, se enteró que estaba embarazada de su primero hijo. En un principio no le dijo nada a Nate, porque él se encontraba de viaje. Cuando regresó, Blair notó que algo no estaba bien, fue la primera vez que sospechó que él le era infiel.

Desde su asiento, miraba a su hijo. Se veía plácidamente durmiendo, se acercó a él y le tomó una mano.

— Ya hijo, despierta — dijo en voz baja, pero Blaine siguió igual, sin moverse. Acercó la silla hacia la cama y se sentó sin soltarle la mano. A los pocos minutos se quedó dormida. Desde que Sebastián le avisó que Blaine se encontraba en el hospital, que no había dormido nada.

Blair sintió como la mano de Blaine se movía de la suya. Por un momento creyó que estaba soñando, pero abrió los ojos rápidamente y se sobresaltó al ver que Blaine se movía incómodo en la cama. Inmediatamente apretó el botón para llamar al doctor y en cosa de segundos estaba en la habitación, revisando que todo se encontrara en orden.

— ¡Mi hijo! — gritó Blaine desesperado, llevando ambas manos a su vientre y sintiendo algunos ¿cables? Él no entendía nada y se estaba volviendo loco. Solo recordaba haber ido con Kurt a Scandals y encarar a Karofsky, pero él lo había empujado y luego todo se fue a negro.

— Cálmese, joven — mencionó una enfermera — Su hija está bien

— ¿Hija?

— Así es, y es mejor que usted se calme, no es bueno que se altere, puede afectar directamente a la bebé — Blaine asintió sin dejar de acariciar su vientre. Estaba tan asustado, que lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

— Mi amor, estás despierto — dijo Blair acercándose a su hijo. El doctor había exigido que saliera de la habitación mientras él lo revisaba.

— Mamá — fue lo único que pudo articular, antes de largarse a llorar en los brazos de su madre. — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

— ¿No recuerdas nada? — preguntó la mujer asustada, alejándose un poco de hijo para verlo a la cara.

—Si recuerdo algunas cosas, pero ¿cómo llegué aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

— En Westerville

— Pero yo estaba en Lima

— Lo sé y cuando te recures bien, tendremos una conversación muy seria — dijo Blair tratando de parecer enojada, pero no podía, la felicidad de ver a su hijo despierto podía más con ella. — No sabes el susto que nos hiciste pasar. Tu padre estaba muy preocupado, pero tu abuelo lo llamó y tuvo que irse a Paris — mencionó con un poco de odio en la voz — Y Sebastián — Blaine se sintió mal de solo escuchar su nombre — Le exigí que fuera a dormir, pasó casi toda la noche a tu lado

— ¿Mamá dónde está Kurt? — Blaine comenzó a alarmarse al no ver al castaño ahí

— ¿Quién? — Blair se hizo la desentendida

— Kurt, él estaba conmigo

— Ahm… si te refieres al muchacho que te llevó al hospital, él se fue a su casa, creo que tu padre lo llevó o le dio dinero para que se fuera, no lo sé realmente

— Ah, yo esperaba que él estuviera aquí — dijo con voz apagada

— Sí, bueno, pero no está y estoy yo. Además Sebastián debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento — Blaine rodó los ojos y se acomodó en la cama, pensando en por qué Kurt no estaba ahí con él.

* * *

— ¡Dan! — lo llamó Kurt al ver al moreno

— Hey Kurt — el moreno se acercó y Kurt hizo las presentaciones. Luego le comentó a Dan su idea para entrar a ver a Blaine. Esperaba contar con su ayuda y el moreno obviamente aceptó. Si Kurt se metería en problemas, al menos que lo hicieran todos.

— Pero debemos esperar que la mamá de Blaine no esté, porque ella se dará cuenta de inmediato si me ve adentro — dijo Kurt mirando al suelo

— Ella lleva bastante tiempo ahí, yo creo que en cualquier momento va a salir, tiene que ir a cenar ¿no? — habló Jeff

— ¿Y ustedes ya comieron algo? — preguntó Dan y los dos negaron con la cabeza. — Está bien, iré por algo a la cafetería, espérenme acá

— ¿No necesitas que te acompañe? — le preguntó Jeff

— Nah, si me pierdo, le preguntaré a alguien como llegar — se dio media vuelta y caminó en busca de algo para comer.

* * *

Sebastián se encontraba distraído caminando en dirección hacia la habitación de Blaine. No quería estar ahí, pero su madre lo había obligado o sino le quitaría su nuevo convertible y él no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

Dobló en una esquina, sin fijarse que alguien venía en dirección contraria a él, por lo que al doblar ambos fueron a dar al suelo.

— ¡Es que no puedes fijarte por donde caminas! — gritó malhumorado Sebastián — ¡Mira cómo me dejaste! — el castaño comenzó a limpiar sus ropas, debido al café que la otra persona había derramado encima de él.

— L-lo siento. Déjame ayudarte — se acercó a Sebastián con una servilleta de papel

— ¡No! Quítame tus manos. No necesito tu ayuda. Ya estropeaste mi ropa. No sirve de nada

— No fue mi intención. Lo juro, no te vi

— ¿Esa es tu excusa?

— Lo siento ¿vale? — Sebastián levantó la mirada hacia la mano que le estaban ofreciendo para levantarse. Aún en su estado malhumorado, la aceptó de malas ganas, pero la retiró inmediatamente al sentir un corto circuito

— Mierda — se levantó y alisó sus ropas que se encontraban mojadas. Levantó la vista para ver quién era el inepto que le había arrojado ese café, por suerte no estaba caliente.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Sebastián se sintió extraño, pero no le dio importancia.

— Mi nombre es Dan- Daniel — tartamudeó el moreno y Sebastián sin darse cuenta comenzó a reír

— Ok Dan Daniel, mi nombre es Sebastián — le tendió la mano y nuevamente sintió esa corriente, pero no era desagradable. Más bien, le gustaba.

* * *

— Se ha tardado Dan — mencionó Kurt

— Ahí viene… con ¿Sebastián? — dijo incrédulo Jeff

— Sebastián, mira, él es mi amigo Kurt y él es Jeff — lo presentó

— Ya nos conocemos — murmuró Sebastián — Hola Jeff… Kurt ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Creo que es obvio — Kurt se cruzó de brazos, porque ahora además de esperar que la madre de Blaine se fuera, tendrían que esperar que Sebastián también lo hiciera.

Sebastián se despidió de Dan, intercambiando números de teléfono. Kurt los miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no mencionó nada.

* * *

— Lo sé papá, solo estaré aquí un poco más y me iré con Dan — su padre lo había llamado preocupado porque eran las 9 de la noche y su hijo aún no llegaba.

Para su buena suerte, Blair se había ido hace media hora, diciendo que volvería al siguiente día, pero Sebastián aún no salía.

— Papá tengo que cortar, te quiero. Chao — no dejó que su padre se despidiera porque ver a Sebastián lo había alegrado. Ahora solo tendrían que colocar el plan en marcha. No pasó desapercibido el coqueteo de Sebastián hacia Dan, ¿cómo se atrevía? Él era novio de Blaine. Sentía tanta rabia Kurt, pero no quiso hacer una escena, en pocos minutos vería a Blaine, siempre y cuando todo saliera bien.

— Bien, ya hablé con mi tío — mencionó Jeff — No está muy contento con la idea, dice que es arriesgado, pero soy su único sobrino, así que lo hará

— Oh, gracias Jeff — el castaño se acercó a abrazarlo.

— Ya, vamos, tenemos que hacer esto rápido. — Los 2 siguieron a Jeff hacia una habitación donde se encontraban implementos médicos y uniformes de trabajo. Dan y Kurt se colocaron un delantal blanco y un estetoscopio colgando del cuello. No parecían doctores, se veían muy jóvenes, pero tal vez podrían hacerse pasar por estudiantes de medicina.

Jeff fue el primero en salir y se dirigió hacia la recepcionista. Comenzó a hablar con ella, de cualquier cosa, con la idea de distraerla mientras Dan y Kurt entraban por la puerta en dirección al cuarto de Blaine.

Kurt y Dan caminaron nerviosos por ser descubiertos, pero a esa hora ya no había mucha gente y la recepcionista parecía entretenida con la conversación con Jeff, por lo que no notó a los dos chicos que entraron por la puerta. Una vez que la cerraron, Kurt pudo respirar aliviado. Ahora solo debía encontrar la habitación de Blaine, por suerte no eran muchas, tal vez unas seis. Entró una a una y disculpándose al ver que ninguno era Blaine. Llegó a la última y sonrió al ver al moreno.

Blaine estaba durmiendo o al menos eso intentaba. Su madre había sido muy amable con él y le preguntaba a cada rato si necesitaba algo. Él quería decirle que necesitaba a Kurt, pero prefería quedarse callado y luego con la visita de Sebastián, se había sentido tan incómodo. Había intentado besarlo, pero el moreno se negó, excusándose de que no se sentía muy bien. Tal vez no era muy buena idea que fueran novios. Tendría que terminar con eso lo antes posible.

— Yo me quedaré aquí en la puerta, por si viene alguien — dijo Dan a su amigo que solo pudo asentir.

Se acercó más a Blaine y lo pudo mirar con atención. Se veía tan relajado durmiendo y ya no tenía tantos cables y tampoco tantas máquinas.

— Blaine — susurró, pero el moreno abrió inmediatamente sus ojos. Se sorprendió al ver a Kurt ahí y más por cómo vestía.

— ¡Kurt! — intentó sentarse, pero el dolor en las costillas aún se hacía presente.

— No, no te muevas — se acercó más, ayudándolo

— Estás aquí — dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

— Sí Blaine, intenté venir antes, pero no me dejaban entrar — mencionó mirando el suelo.

— Ya sé, mi mamá no quiere que vengan mis amigos tampoco — Los dos se quedaron en silencio, solo mirándose — Creo que debería decirle a mis padres que tú también eres el papá de nuestra hija ¿Sabías que es una niña? — dijo emocionado

— Sí Blaine — le tomó una mano y se la acarició — Vamos a tener una niñita — se mordió el labio — Ahm… ¿estás seguro de decirle a tus padres? Y-yo le dije al mío. — comenzó a hablar nervioso — No estaba muy contento. Pero me apoya que es lo importante

— Me alego. — mencionó honestamente — Espero que mis padres lo tomen igual de bien.

— Yo espero lo mismo — A pesar de que sospechaba que sería más difícil, pero no dejaría a Blaine solo lidiando con ello e incluso si le prohibían que lo viera, él lucharía porque así no fuera.

Se quedaron conversando un momento hasta que los interrumpió Jeff, diciéndoles que no tenían mucho tiempo porque a cada hora iban a checar a Blaine, por lo que le quedaban solo unos pocos minutos. El rubio se comprometió en llevarle un teléfono celular y tal vez su laptop para que no se aburriera ahí. Además, de esa forma podría estar en contacto con Kurt, ya que no lo dejaban entrar a verlo.

Blaine no quería que se fueran, más bien Kurt,

— ¿No puedes esconderte y quedarte conmigo? — le pidió Blaine con su mejor cara de cachorrito. Kurt iba a ceder, pero sabía que si no se iba, tendría más problemas con su padre y era lo que menos quería en estos momentos. Solo faltaba que su padre le prohibiera ver a Blaine.

— No puedo, pero mañana hablaremos todo el día si quieres

— Está bien — mencionó no muy entusiasmado

— No pongas esa carita — se le acercó y lo abrazó. Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que Kurt se alejó solo unos pocos centímetros y mirándolo a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca, que sentían la respiración del otro. Desde la noche en la casa de Puck cuando concibieron a su hija, nunca habían estado tan cerca. El castaño se fue acercando lentamente, solo quería probar nuevamente los labios de Blaine.

— Kurt, viene alguien — lo llamó Dan

Blaine echó su cabeza hacia atrás, frustrado. Kurt lo miró divertido, mordiéndose el labio. Esta vez se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El moreno suspiró y le soltó la mano de mala gana. Lo dejó ir con la promesa de que al día siguiente hablarían por teléfono.

* * *

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — le preguntó Kurt desde el otro lado de la línea.

Gracias a la ayuda de Jeff, Blaine ahora tenía un teléfono celular. Tendría que mantenerlo oculto, pero eso era lo de menos, porque ahora podría hablar con Kurt.

— ¿Además de estar en una cama, sin moverme? — Blaine intentó sonar divertido, pero Kurt se quedó en silencio, no podía evitar sentirse culpable de que Blaine se encontrara ahí. — ¿Estás ahí? — preguntó Blaine al no escuchar a Kurt

— S-sí… yo lo siento Blaine

— No Kurt, no quiero que te culpes — tomó una respiración profunda — Yo estoy bien y nuestra hija lo está, eso es lo importante. Yo no debí insistir en ir y tú incluso me dijiste que nos fuéramos y no quise escucharte

— Quisiera poder estar ahí contigo

— A mí me gustaría que estuvieras aquí — los dos se quedaron en silencio — Pero mi mamá dijo que el Doctor prohibió las visitas

— Oh

Kurt quería decirle que en realidad era su mamá la que le prohibía las visitas, más bien le prohibía a él ver a Blaine, pero no estaba completamente seguro. De todas formas, prefirió omitir sus comentarios. Era la primera vez que hablaba con Blaine en dos días y no iba a desaprovechar el tiempo.

— Pero al menos podemos hablar por teléfono

— Lo sé, gracias a Jeff. No sabes lo buen amigo que ha sido

— ¿Debo sentirme celoso?

— Noo — dijo entre risas — Él es agradable y muy lindo, pero nada más

— ¿Muy lindo? ¿Más que yo? — ¿Qué le pasaba a Blaine? ¿Sería el efecto del sedante? — ¡Estoy bromeando! — se apresuró a decir Blaine

— Ahm

— Porque no creo que te guste Jeff ¿verdad? Digo, siempre hablas de él

— No, no me gusta él

— Menos mal, porque él está con Nick

— Si lo sé. Así como tú estás con…

— Sebastián… — Mencionó Blaine en un susurro — Y hablando de eso

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? — le reprochó Kurt — Pensé que éramos amigos

— Lo siento, y-yo lo olvidé

— ¿Lo olvidaste? ¿Cómo se te olvida algo así?

— Es que fue tan rápido. Todos mis amigos tienen pareja y yo me sentía solo — murmuró

— ¿Y qué hay de mí? Somos amigos también y yo tampoco tengo pareja

— ¿No? ¿Y Dan?

— Dan es mi amigo, solo eso. Yo nunca podría fijarme en él de otra forma

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque a mí quien me gusta-

— ¡OH ESPERA! — Gritó Blaine y Kurt inmediatamente se asustó

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡E-ella!

— ¿Quién? — Kurt no entendía lo que decía

— Ella, Kurt, Nuestra hija… Acaba de darme una patada — mencionó con una mezcla entre risa y nervios

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Es eso normal? — preguntó asustado

— Sí Kurt, yo creo que nuestra hija va a ser una futbolista

— Estás loco, las cosas que dices

— Ahí está de nuevo — Kurt sintió un poco de tristeza de no poder estar ahí con él.

Siguieron hablando por teléfono, mientras Blaine le comentaba a Kurt cómo se sentía cada vez que su hija le daba golpecitos en el vientre. Llevaban al menos 20 minutos conversando, cuando llegó alguien a la habitación de Blaine.

— ¿Por qué tienes un teléfono? — Blaine se sorprendió al escucharlo

— Sebastián ¿Qu-qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a ver a mi novio, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta ¿Por qué tienes un teléfono? ¿Y con quién estás hablando? — comenzó a subir la voz, mientras Kurt escuchaba todo. Blaine alejó el teléfono de su oreja, sin cortar la llamada y lo dejó en la cama, junto a la almohada.

— E-es Jeff. Él me trajo el teléfono para que pueda hablar con ellos, como no todos pueden entrar

— Lo sé. Tu mamá dio órdenes precisas de quiénes pueden entrar, no sé por qué dejó que Jeff entrara

— ¿Mi mamá? — preguntó

— Sí, para que no pasaras malos ratos — Blaine rodó los ojos, porque quería decirle que él le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato — Es por eso que tampoco quería que hablaras por teléfono. Jeff me va a oír

— Jeff solo hizo lo que yo le pedí — Blaine se pasó una mano por la cabeza

— Bueno, no vine a discutir contigo, ya hablaré con tu mamá y ella sabrá qué hacer. — Sebastián tomó asiento — ¿Y qué quería Jeff?

— ¿Jeff?

— Estabas hablando con él ¿no? ¿o me estás mintiendo?

— No no no, era él — mencionó nervioso — Quería saber cómo estaba, eso.

— Blaine no quiero que tengamos una relación en base a las mentiras, yo siempre he sido muy honesto contigo, así que espero lo mismo que tú

— Mira Sebastián, sabes, yo cuando te dije que quería ser tu novio, en realidad no lo pensé muy bien

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Sebastián se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a Blaine

— Que no creo que sea buena idea que seamos novios

— No puedes decir eso. ¿Quién más va a querer como novio a alguien como tú y con una hija? — A Blaine le sorprendieron las palabras de Sebastián

— Sebastián estás siendo muy grosero y para tu información, yo no te necesito. Mi hija me tiene a mí y también a-

— ¿Kurt?

— ¿Ah? — ¿Cómo era posible que Sebastián supiera eso?

— No te hagas el desentendido. Ya sé que Kurt es el papá de tu hija, no tienes para qué fingir más. Quiero ver la cara de tu madre cuando se entere — bufó — ¿Crees que ella va a aceptar a alguien como _él_? No es más que un perdedor, un pobre que nunca podrá darte la vida que mereces.

— ¿Qué sabes tú? Kurt es muy importante para mí y los dos vamos a darle la vida que se merece a nuestra hija con lo que tengamos y mi familia tendrá que aceptarlo. — Blaine intentaba hablar con calma, ya que no podía alterarse — Quiero que te vayas Sebastián y ya no quiero ser tu novio. Terminamos.

Una enfermera había entrado en ese preciso momento.

— Voy a hablar con tus padres, ellos no dejarán que termines conmigo. ¡Nos vamos a casar!

— ¿Casarnos? ¡Estás loco! Yo nunca me casaría con alguien como tú.

— Jovencito, debo pedirle que se retire. El paciente no puede alterarse y su presencia no está ayudando a que se recupere. — Sebastián solo gruñó de mal humor — Por favor, no haga que llame a los guardias. — El castaño se soltó de su agarre y salió de ahí echando humos.

— Gracias — mencionó honestamente Blaine a la enfermera. Ella le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

— Lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso

— Oh, no importa… ya me lo imaginaba. Creo que no soy muy querido por tu familia

— Pero eso no importa, yo te quiero — Blaine se sonrojó al decir esas palabras, era la primera vez que lo decía y había salido tan natural, que agradeció que Kurt no pudiera verlo — Nuestra hija te va a querer también — Kurt se había quedado en silencio procesando la nueva información, Blaine había dicho que lo quería. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero no podía emitir sonido alguno.

— Yo también te quiero — fue lo primero que dijo, luego de haberse quedado en silencio — Y no quiero que me alejen de ti

— Eso no va a pasar. Voy a hablar con mi madre y ella tendrá que entender

— ¿Estás seguro? No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa

— Eres el padre de mi hija, mi madre tiene que aceptarlo

— Bien — suspiró — ¿No saldrá muy cara la llamada?

— No te preocupes por eso, el teléfono es de Jeff — soltó una risita — Creo que… veré una película y luego intentaré dormir. Jeff también me trajo una laptop

— Eso es genial Blaine ¿Qué película verás?

— No lo sé, ahora estoy revisando las películas que tiene Jeff. Uhmmm… voy a ver The Notebook.

— No pensé quisieras ver ese tipo de películas — preguntó divertido Kurt

— Sí, bueno, Jeff no tiene muchas. Hubiese preferido ver alguna de Disney, pero no tiene ninguna — dijo la última palabra con un bostezo. Había sido un día largo y ahora solo quería dormir, pero no quería dejar de hablar con Kurt, por lo que se resistía a tener que cortar la llamada.

— Tal vez deberías dormir y ver la película en otro momento.

— Nooo — se quejó — acompáñame mientras veo la película

— Hmm… está bien. Espera un segundo

— ¿Para qué? — preguntó entusiasmado Blaine, mientras oía ruidos desde el otro lado de la línea. Incluso un golpe fuerte — ¿Qué…?

— Oops, se me cayó un libro

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Kurt parecía no prestarle atención.

— ¿Ya colocaste la película?

— No

— Espera — Blaine no entendía nada, pero hizo lo que el castaño le pidió — ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Blaine luego de unos minutos

— Ya casi…

— Me voy a quedar dormido. Kuuuuuuuuuurt

— Ya, estoy listo. Estaba colocándome el pijama y ahora estoy en mi cama, listo para acompañarte

— Eres el mejor

— Ya, vas a colocar la película a la cuenta de 3 — mencionó entusiasmado Kurt.

— ¿Qué?

— Uno…

— ¿Ah?

— Dos…

— ¿Kurt?

— Tres. ¡Play! — A pesar de que no entendía lo que le decía Kurt, puso la película cuando le dijo.

— No entendí — se quejó Blaine

— ¿Pusiste la película cuando te dije?

— Sí

— Genial, yo también — dijo con una risita — Ahora estamos viendo la película juntos

— Estás loco Kurt Hummel, pero me encantó tu idea.

Estuvieron viendo la película, Kurt en su propio cuarto y Blaine en la habitación que se le había otorgado en la clínica de Westerville. Ninguno de los dos soltaba el teléfono, escuchaban sus respiraciones y de vez en cuando comentaban algunas partes de la película.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando salga de aquí, te invitaré al cine — Mencionó Blaine, mientras en la pantalla de la laptop. Noah y Allie se encontraban junto a sus amigos viendo una película en el cine. — Incluso podríamos ir con Jeff y Nick

— ¿Quieres recrear la escena de la película? — preguntó divertido el castaño — Porque no creo que sea muy entretenido ver una película con ellos, mientras se están besando todo el tiempo.

Blaine se mordió el labio, porque en realidad él esperaba que los que se estuvieran besando fueran ellos.

— _¿Qué pasa si un auto viene?_ — citó Kurt, mientras veía a Noah y Allie tendidos en la calle

— _Mueres_ — Respondió Blaine con una muy mala imitación de Ryan Gosling, pero hizo que Kurt riera y eso lo hacía sentir mejor.

— Tenemos que hacer eso

— No creo que pueda correr tan rápido con esta barriga, por si viene un auto

— No, tonto. Bailar

— ¿En medio de la calle?

— Hmm… tal vez

— ¿Crees que un amor así puede durar para toda la vida? — preguntó Blaine

— Sí y yo también me enamoraría perdidamente de Gosling si él hiciera las mismas cosas que Noah e intentara enamorarme

— Kuuuurt, estoy hablando en serio

— Yo también, ¿es que no has visto a Gosling? ¿Has visto esos abdominales? Whoa!

— Ajá — respondió sin ganas.

A Blaine no le había gustado lo que dijo Kurt. Se sintió mal, porque él nunca podría tener un cuerpo así y mucho menos ahora con 5 meses de embarazo. Era muy difícil competir con alguien así, incluso un amor platónico. Continuaron viendo la película en silencio.

— Él es muy persistente… me recuerda a alguien

— ¿A quién? — Preguntó interesado Blaine

— No, olvídalo

— No, Kurt, ya dime — insistió

— ¡Bien! — hizo una pausa — _A ti_ — dijo en voz baja, pero Blaine ya lo había escuchado.

En cierta forma, Noah le recordaba a Blaine, su insistencia en conseguir que Allie saliera con él, le recordó los meses en los que Blaine lo había buscado, y luego su insistencia en que él era Chris.

Blaine no dijo nada, pero de alguna forma, le gustaba la comparación, eso le daba un poco de esperanza de que entre ellos existiera algo.

Kurt no quiso mencionar que se sentía como Noah, los padres de Allie, más bien a su madre, no le gustaba la relación de ellos, recalcando las diferencias sociales. Eso siempre sería un problema entre Blaine y él. Su padre era un hombre muy trabajador, lo que ganaba en el taller les ayudaba a vivir. Pero no podían permitirse algunos lujos y Kurt tendría que conseguir un empleo pronto. Blaine ya tenía 5 meses de embarazo y para cuando naciera su hija, necesitaría muchas cosas. Ropa, infinidades de pañales, accesorios. Sería costoso, y más por la vida que acostumbraba a llevar Blaine.

— No puedo creer que Allie se enamorara tan rápido de otro hombre — mencionó Blaine, sacando de sus pensamientos a Kurt y prestando atención a la película que había dejado olvidada.

— Es guapo… — dijo sin interés — Pero ella en el fondo, sabía que no era lo correcto. Que no estaba con la persona indicada.

— Sí, eso creo

— Quisiera tener un beso bajo la lluvia como el de ellos

— Puedo ser tu Noah si quieres — Kurt se sonrojó hasta las orejas, menos mal Blaine no podía verlo.

— Entonces, yo seré Allie, aunque creo que sería incómodo si salto encima de ti, así embarazado — los dos comenzaron a reír.

Siguieron viendo la película y mencionando algunas partes. Ya cuando quedaba muy poco para que terminara, los dos se habían quedado en silencio.

— ¿Blaine? — lo llamó Kurt, al no escucharlo, por al menos 15 minutos — ¡Blaine! — volvió a llamarlo, pero solo escuchaba su respiración y un leve ronquido. Kurt sonrió en su cuarto. Se imaginaba a Blaine durmiendo con la laptop en las piernas y el teléfono pegado a su oreja. — Te amo Blaine, buenas noches.


	14. Chapter 14

_Elbereth3: Hi! Yo adoro a la mamá de Blaine :3 jajaja es mi personaje femenino favorito de GG jeje gracias por tus reviews! me divierto muchos leyéndolos, además de que son tan exteeensos iloveit! :D Kurt no va a Dalton, lo siento u.u y yo nunca he prometido un final feliz o triste XD el final ya está :X tal vez queda un capítulo más. No sé si habrá epílogo. Es que ya tengo tantas ideas para nuevos fics :P tengo alrededor de 20 prospectos de fics con 1 solo capítulo jajaja _

_Espero tener en un rato más el capítulo dos de 'No Regrets' y está UFFFFFFF así que vayan a leer XD no, mentira jajaj _

_Disfruten el capítulo :)_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

— Vine para que acordemos los asuntos de la boda — mencionó Serena

— ¿Qué boda? — preguntó Nate, entrando en la habitación

— Oh, Nate, no sabía que estarías aquí — la rubia se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Nate para darle un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca. Blair estaba viendo una revista, por lo que pasó por desapercibida la acción de la rubia. Aún así Nate la miró con cara de desaprobación y se alejó de ella, en dirección a su esposa

— Hola cariño — lo saludó Blair con un beso en la boca.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál boda? — volvió a preguntar

— La de nuestros hijos, obviamente — mencionó la rubia

— Lo siento Serena, pero Blaine aún es muy pequeño para casarse y yo no lo he escuchado de su boca

— Blaine ya tiene un enorme vientre, tiene que casarse cuanto antes y largarse a Europa a tener a su hijo

— No, Blaine no va a hacer eso

— Serena, creo que eso deben decidirlo nuestros hijos, no nosotros — dijo Blair dejando la revista en una mesita e incorporándose a la conversación

— Es lo que quiere Sebi, por lo tanto, Blaine tiene que aceptarlo

— No, si mi hijo no quiere eso, yo no lo voy a obligar y Blair tampoco.

— Cariño, no es necesario que te exaltes

— Señora, tiene una llamada — le informó Dorotha

— Gracias, la tomaré en el despacho — se levantó de su asiento y salió de ahí, seguida por Dorotha quien miró con mala cara a la rubia. Serena solo rodó los ojos y esperó a que las dos salieran.

— Al fin — mencionó yendo a sentarse junto a Nate, el cual se tensó inmediatamente. — ¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio? — preguntó con su voz más inocente mientras le tocaba los brazos

— Serena, por favor — intentó quitársela de encima — Blair está en la sala de al lado

— ¿Y? eso nunca te importó antes — se acercó más a él, quedando casi encima.

— Serena, éramos jóvenes y eso no debió suceder

— ¿No quieres recordar viejos tiempos?

— Ya te lo dije, eso fue un error. En esa fiesta todos bebimos demasiado y luego tú me seguiste en ese viaje

— Fue una pequeña luna de miel que tuvimos

— Estás loca. Yo estaba confundido, pero ya no más. Elegí a Blair

— Pero no eres feliz a su lado

— Eso a ti no te importa.

Blair se quedó en shock, escuchó casi toda la conversación. No podía ser que Nate le fuera infiel con su amiga. Y que lo habían sido cuando eran jóvenes. ¿Cuántas veces la había estado engañando? Y más encima escuchar que no era feliz. No se atrevía a entrar en la sala. Fue hacia la cocina y le pidió a Dorotha que fuera por ella a la sala, excusándose que tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Blaine pasó una semana en la clínica. Desde que Jeff le había dado un teléfono celular, se mantenía en contacto con Kurt todos los días. Habían decidido que le dirían la verdad a los padres de Blaine, ellos tendrían que entender y aceptarlo. Es por ello que Blaine invitó a Kurt a su casa 3 días después de que le habían dado de alta, lo invitó a cenar y además, tenía preparado una sorpresa para Kurt. Esperaba que todo saliera como él lo había planeado.

— Mamá

— ¿Qué sucede Blaine? — Blair preguntó a su hijo, mientras le acomodaba los cojines en la espalda

— El Doctor dijo que ya puedo levantarme, solo debo tener cuidado y no caminar mucho

— Lo sé ¿Quieres salir? — lo miró con una ceja alzada

— No… y-yo quería invitar a alguien a cenar

— ¿Te arreglaste con Sebastián?

— No mamá. Con Sebastián terminamos. Más bien, creo que nunca debimos comenzar nada

— Pero hijo… ¿no crees que sería mejor casarte? — preguntó tomando asiento en la cama — Ahora que vas a ser padre. Tienes que formar una familia, podrías trabajar en las empresas Anderson

— No lo creo mamá. Y acerca de eso — hizo una pausa — Me gustaría casarme, pero no todavía. Primero debería pedirle que sea mi novio

— Pero si ustedes ya son novios

— No estoy hablando de Sebastián y con él simplemente no funcionó. Estoy hablando de — tomó una respiración profunda — del otro padre de mi hija. Me gustaría que lo conocieran — Blair abrió los ojos como platos, asombrada

— ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? — preguntó entusiasmada, mientras Blaine comenzaba a sudar de lo nervioso que se encontraba

— Este… sí. Creo que lo has visto. Yo quiero invitarlo a cenar y así se los puedo presentar ¿Qué opinas?

— Me agrada muchísimo la idea. Sí, invítalo. Iré a decirle a Dorotha que tendremos invitado, ¿cuándo viene?

— Oh, tal vez mañana

— Está bien — Blair se quedó pensativa un momento — ¿Quieres algo especial?

— Ahm… sí, de postre cheesecake de frambuesa — dijo con una sonrisa

— Blaine…

— ¿Sí mamá?

— No creas que me entrometo en tus asuntos, pero un día hace unos meses atrás, te oí en la cocina hablando con alguien, mientras preparabas ese postre ¿él es? — Blaine asintió inmediatamente entendiendo a lo que se refería su madre. — Pero no sé quién podrá ser… aunque su voz… hmm… ahora pensándolo bien, me recuerda a alguien — Blair negó con la cabeza — Olvídalo, iré a hablar con Dorotha.

Se acercó a Blaine y le dio un beso en la frente. Salió de la habitación pensando en esa voz tan particular. Quizás si la voz fuese más… ¿normal? No la recordaría, pero ese timbre de voz era difícil olvidarlo y más aún, después de haber escuchado uno tan parecido hace pocos días atrás. No podía ser él. Ahora que se lo planteaba ¿De dónde lo conocía Blaine? Era obvio que el muchacho no iba a Dalton. Tal vez de alguno de esos centros de caridad que visitaba Blaine con su grupo de cantantes. Lo mejor sería esperar y no sacar conclusiones apresuradas, al día siguiente conocería al que podría ser su futuro yerno, tal vez.

Kurt daba vueltas en su habitación, decidiendo qué era lo más apropiado para la cena y para causar una buena impresión frente a los padres de Blaine. A pesar de que ya lo conocían y su encuentro no había sido de los mejores, a excepción del padre de Blaine, él había sido más agradable, pero luego con el fiasco del teléfono, no comprendía su actitud y qué hablar de la madre, siempre se comportó muy despectiva con él ¿Por qué había aceptado ir? Ahora los nervios lo estaban matando y solo quedaban 2 horas y aún no estaba conforme con las ropas que escogía.

— Repíteme nuevamente ¿por qué te estoy dejando ir a la casa de Blaine? — dijo Burt entrando en la habitación de su hijo. Kurt exhaló pesadamente y lo miró

— Le vamos a decir la verdad a los padres de Blaine — mencionó encogiéndose de hombros y volteándose para mirar las ropas que estaban tendidas en su cama.

— ¿Y para eso es necesario desordenar completamente tu clóset?

— Papá, no estoy de humor

— Entonces no vayas

— Ya me comprometí con Blaine que iría

— ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?

— No lo sé — se sentó al borde de la cama, sin tocar alguna prenda de ropa

— Bueno, no es como si fueras a pedir la mano de Blaine — dijo entre risas mirando a su hijo, pero Kurt no se inmutó — ¿No vas a hacer eso, verdad?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no, solo estaba pensando

— No creo que sea tan terrible y bueno, yo también quisiera que lo invitaras a la casa algún día. También quisiera conocerlo.

— Está bien, aunque todo dependerá de cómo vaya la cena.

Luego de 1 hora, Kurt estaba listo y con el tiempo justo para llegar a casa de Blaine sin perderse. La cena era a las 7 de la tarde y él iba saliendo de su casa a las 6:05. Nunca había estado ahí antes, pero el moreno le dio detalladas indicaciones de cómo llegar y además, con la ayuda del GPS, podría hacerlo.

_Error_.

7:20 pm y aún no daba con la bendita casa. Sentía que conducía en círculos y las casas se veían casi todas iguales, por no decir que parecían mansiones.

_¿Dónde estás? Estoy preocupado, ¿todavía no das con la casa? - Blaine_

Se detuvo y le respondió el mensaje, diciéndole dónde se encontraba. Blaine le dio nuevas indicaciones y con ello pudo llegar. Miró el mensaje de Blaine, comprobando si el número de la casa que tenía enfrente era el mismo del mensaje 1405. Tragó duro.

La casa era más grande que las anteriores. De pronto se sintió tan pequeño, tan insignificante. Nunca aceptarían a alguien como él de pareja de Blaine. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar positivamente, esta cena sería grandiosa y ellos aunque no lo aceptaran como pareja de Blaine, tendrían que aceptar que también es el padre de su nieta.

— Blaine tu sabes que odio la impuntualidad — mencionó Blair cruzándose de brazos

— Lo sé mamá, pero él nunca había estado acá antes y se perdió, pero ya debe estar por llegar — escucharon el timbre — ¿Ves? Ese debe ser él — Blaine comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero una mano lo detuvo.

— No cariño, tú espera acá. Yo iré — dijo Blair con una sonrisa y se fue a abrir la puerta.

Blair estuvo a punto de volver a cerrar la puerta cuando vio a la persona desde el otro lado. No podía ser, ¿era una broma, cierto? Blaine y su sentido del humor.

— Señora Anderson — mencionó débilmente Kurt, debido a los nervios.

— ¿Nos conocemos?

— Yo llevé a Blaine al hospital y luego estuve en la clínica — _donde usted no me dejó entrar a verlo,_ quiso decirle eso, pero no sería muy apropiado.

— Ahm… claro, ya lo recuerdo ¿Y? ¿Necesitas algo? — preguntó desde la misma posición, sin dejarlo entrar.

— Blaine me invitó a cenar

— ¿Estás seguro? Porque estamos esperando a alguien

— Mamá ¿Por qué te tard- ¡Kurt! Llegaste — Blaine se acercó a Kurt y rodeándolo con sus brazos se quedaron un momento así. Blair solo los observaba. No pasó desapercibida la sonrisa de su hijo y la cara de tranquilidad mientras abrazaba a Kurt. Se aclaró la garganta, interrumpiendo el momento.

— Blaine, está frío afuera, será mejor que entres — el moreno asintió y le tomó la mano a Kurt, entrando con él. Blair cerró los ojos y contó hasta 10, luego los siguió por el pasillo hacia la sala.

Blaine se detuvo, esperando que su madre pasara y tomara asiento junto a su padre. Le dio un apretón a la mano de Kurt y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Mamá, papá, él es Kurt Blair le tomó el brazo a su marido, apretándolo fuertemente, no quería escuchar las siguientes palabras — Él es padre de mi hija

Blair solo lo miró de pies a cabeza, sin decir una palabra. Sin embargo, no podía negar que el chico se veía bastante bien en ese traje, incluso podría decir que era de ¿diseñador?

Nate por su parte, trató de parecer calmado y les sonrió a ambos. Los dos pensaban que tendrían que hablar seriamente con Blaine.

El silencio era incómodo, nadie sabía qué decir, Nate se pasó una mano por la cabeza, tomó un sorbo de su bebida para aclarar su garganta.

— Kurt ¿cómo estás? — intentaba que su voz no sonara defraudada

— Bien señor, gracias

— ¿De dónde eres Kurt? — preguntó Blair — Porque no te recuerdo de ningún lado que no sea el hospital

— De Lima señora

— ¿Lima? ¿Blaine cómo es posible que conozcas niños de Lima?

— Mamá, no seas grosera, por favor — dijo entre dientes — ¿Recuerdas a Puck?

— ¿Puck? — Blair se volteó a ver a su marido que tenía la misma cara de confusión que ella.

— Veo que no, pero él vino a recogerme un día — su madre lo miraba con el ceño fruncido — Kurt es amigo de Puck. En una de las fiestas en casa de Puck lo conocí — mencionó sonrojándose, mientras Kurt se mordía el labio porque al parecer los dos estaban recordando lo mismo.

— Ya veo — dijo Blair rodando los ojos — Y bien, Kurt, ¿qué haces? ¿Estudias? ¿Trabajas? — Blaine estaba nervioso, condujo a Kurt hacia uno de los sofás y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. En ningún momento le soltó la mano y Kurt lo agradecía.

— Estoy buscando trabajo — Blaine se sorprendió, porque Kurt no le había contado nada — Y estudio en casa

— ¿En casa? — le preguntó Blaine, porque eso tampoco lo sabía

— Sí. Mi papá me retiró de la escuela la semana pasada

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

— Porque me dio un poco de vergüenza — mencionó en voz baja

— ¿Por qué estudias en casa Kurt? — preguntó Nate

— Tuve… algunos problemas en la escuela — Kurt no sabía si decirlo o no — Ahm… sufría de bullying y el director no le dio ninguna solución a mi padre, por lo que prefirió sacarme de ahí y como solo quedan casi 3 meses, podré dar exámenes libres.

— ¿Por qué no te cambiaste de escuela? Eso hubiese sido más fácil que tener un tutor — Kurt se veía incómodo — ¿Tienes un tutor? — insistió Blair

— N-no… mi madrastra me ayuda

— ¿Sabías que en Dalton hay una política de 0 tolerancia al acoso? — Mencionó Nate

— Sí, Blaine me habló de ello

— ¿Y por qué no te trasladaste ahí? Podrían haber sido compañeros de clase con Blaine — señaló Blair

— Mi padre no tiene el dinero suficiente para costear una escuela privada y como queda tan poco, mejor optamos por los exámenes libres — dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sin darle mayor importancia

— Kurt… — lo llamó Blair — ¿Qué hace tu padre?

— Mi padre es mecánico — nuevamente hubo un silencio en la sala. Blair miró a su marido, como si quisiera decirle algo y él comprendió asintiéndole.

— Hijo, me gustaría conversar contigo un momento, vamos al despacho

— Pero papá, ¿no puedes esperar? No quiero dejar solo a Kurt.

— Solo será un momento y a Kurt no le molesta, ¿verdad? — Por supuesto que le molestaba. Desde que le abrieron la puerta que quería largarse de ahí y ahora más encima, lo dejarían solo con la madre de Blaine, no podría ser peor.

— Claro, anda Blaine yo esperaré acá. — le sonrió y Blaine soltó su mano para dirigirse al despacho.

— Ya regresamos Kurt, quedas… en tu casa.

— Gracias.

— Permiso — dijo Blair levantándose y siguiendo a su marido y a su hijo. ¡Genial! Ahora lo dejaban solo. Comenzó a mirar la casa, que no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo debido al interrogatorio. Realmente era enorme. Ya la había imaginado antes, pero se había quedado corto, estaba muy bien decorada. Se levantó de su asiento y recorrió la sala. Mirando las fotografías. En algunas de ellas estaba Blaine juntos a otro chico, deducía que era su hermano mayor a quien todavía no conocía porque vivía en Los Ángeles. Otras fotografías donde estaban los 4 y en algunas con otras personas.

* * *

— No sé en qué estabas pensando cuando tuviste relaciones sexuales con él

— Blair…

— No Nate ¿Lo escuchaste? — el aludido asintió con la cabeza — ¡Él es solo el hijo de un mecánico! — gritó Blair

— ¡Pero lo amo! — Blaine se sorprendió de lo que había dicho, pero no fue el único. Sus padres también lo hicieron y fuera de la puerta Kurt lo había escuchado, debido a que no estaban hablando, sino más bien gritando.

— ¿Qué vas a saber tú de amor? Solo tienes 17 años

— Blair, basta. A Blaine no le hace bien tener estas discusiones en su estado — intervino Nate

— Papá, yo lo amo ¿por qué no pueden entender eso? — Blaine se acercó a su padre llorando

— Hijo, él no es para ti.

— Yo sé que él no es de nuestra misma clase social, pero a mí eso no me importa

— Ya encontrarás al indicado

— ¡Ya lo encontré! Quiero estar con él y ustedes no me lo pueden impedir y vamos a tener una hija

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver Blaine! — mencionó enojada Blair

— Lo siento madre, pero ya lo elegí a él.

— ¿Qué futuro puedes tener con alguien como él?

— Y-yo no lo sé, pero eso lo averiguaré con él.

— Déjalo — dijo Nate tomando del brazo a su esposa, mientras Blaine salía de la habitación, encontrándose de frente con Kurt.

— Kurt...

— Creo que es mejor que me vaya

— No, por favor. Lo que oíste…

— Es lo que piensan tus padres de mí, que no soy lo suficiente para ti y lo sé

— ¿Qué?

— Sé que no soy suficiente para ti, yo nunca podría darte lujos como los que estás acostumbrado

— ¿Por qué estás terminando conmigo si nunca hemos empezado? — murmuró Blaine conteniendo las lágrimas.

— Blaine, te quiero, pero lo de nosotros no funcionaría

— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

— Tus padres quieren alguien mejor para ti

— A mí no me interesa lo que ellos quieran. Yo quiero estar con el papá de mi hija

— Oh Blaine… — los dos se acercaron acortando el espacio entre ellos. Se besaron dejándose llevar por las emociones del momento y sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Blair y Nate veían la escena ante sus ojos. Desde otro lado estaba Dorotha que también veía como los dos jóvenes se besaban y ella esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

El beso, era su primero beso real, las mariposas y fuegos artificiales eran poco para describir lo que sintieron en ese momento. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse, pero la falta de aire era necesaria. Se alejaron unos pocos centímetros, juntando sus frentes.

— Whoa — dijo Blaine

— Sí, whoa! — lo imitó Kurt y con su dedo pulgar le limpió la lágrima que había caído por su mejilla a Blaine.

Se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Juntando nuevamente sus labios. Esta vez el beso era más acalorado y los espectadores ahí presentes se sintieron incómodos. Blair fue la que los interrumpió, aclarándose fuertemente la garganta. Los dos se separaron avergonzados, con las mejillas coloradas. Blaine intentaba regularizar la respiración. Hasta ese momento no había sentido ese deseo de no parar. De hecho quería más. El Doctor le había dicho que la libido crecería con los meses y siempre y cuando fuera con cuidado, podría tener relaciones sexuales con su pareja. Él le comentó que no tenía a lo que el doctor le respondió que lo mejor era que se consiguiera una. Blaine se sintió incómodo y no quiso seguir preguntando.

— Es hora de ir a cenar. — dijo Blair. Todos se dirigieron a la mesa, tomando asiento. Blaine al lado de Kurt y sin dejar de sonreírle.

— Kurt — habló Nate, llamando la atención del castaño — Quiero pedirte disculpas en el nombre de mi esposa y el mío, por ese momento incómodo

— Sí, no hay problema — Blaine le dio un apretón a su mano por debajo de la mesa. Blair se mantuvo en silencio, mirándolos de vez en cuando. Blaine se iba acercando poco a poco a Kurt, quería volver a besarlo, pero cuando estaba cerca y sus narices casi se tocaban, los interrumpieron.

— ¡Blaine estamos en la mesa! — lo regañó Blair — Dorotha, sirve la comida, por favor. — Los dos se alejaron sonrojados y esperaron a que les colocaran sus platos.

El ambiente era incómodo, pero lograron comer su cena tranquilos. Blaine no volvió a intentar besar a Kurt y Blair no mencionó nada desagradable.

— ¿Ya pensaron en un nombre? — preguntó rompiendo el silencio Nate

— Hmm… no todavía — contestó Blaine

— La verdad señor, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para conversar desde que nos enteramos que tendríamos una hija. Nate asintió.

— Blaine, tu madre me comentó que te interesa trabajar en la empresa conmigo

— ¿Qué? — se volteó a ver a su madre

— Él no lo ha decidido aún, pero yo creo que es lo mejor — mencionó Blair sin levantar la vista de su plato.

— Bueno Blaine, aún tienes tiempo y ¿Qué piensan hacer luego que terminen la escuela? ¿Van a solicitar a alguna universidad? — Los dos asintieron, ni siquiera eran novios, no sabían en lo que estaban y ellos no habían hablado de un futuro juntos. Mucho menos a qué universidades querían asistir, por eso se sorprendieron al escuchar la respuesta del otro.

— UCLA — dijo Blaine

— NYADA — Respondió Kurt al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron confundidos porque nunca habían hablado de ello. Tendrían que hablar seriamente acerca de su futuro

— Dorotha retira los platos y tráenos el postre, por favor — Interrumpió Blair la conversación.


	15. Chapter 15

_Falsa Alarma! No es capítulo final, queda uno más XD ahaha _

_Darrenconda: Coleeeega, ojalá te guste el capítulo. hay un poquiiiiiiito de lemmon jeje todavía no sé si será capítulo final o epílogo el siguiente uhm... estoy pensándolo :P y yo no escribo OneShot, cuando dije que tenía varios fics con un solo capítulo, me refería a que solo están comenzando, se entiende? debo decidir cuál me gusta más para continuarlo XD_

_Elbereth3: Yo también tengo muchísima imaginación, mi problema es describir todo lo que imagino, por eso generalmente no describo ciertas cosas, como la ropa, los lugares, características físicas, etc. de alguna forma, me cuesta hacerlo, estoy trabajando en ello jeje y si no lo habías notado, ahora lo sabes XD en fin. todavía no decido cuál fic publicaré cuando acabe este, porque No Regrets, le quedan 2 capítulos solamente. _

_Espero que disfruten el capítulo! Y para los que leen No Regrets, tal vez muuuuy tarde hoy haya actualización, o sino mañana :)_

_Los quiero, _

_mayi._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XV**

Kurt se encontraba en una de las mesas en Lima Bean, había citado a Blaine ahí luego de la desastrosa cena en casa de sus padres. Debían conversar seriamente qué es lo que harían. Kurt soñaba con largarse de Lima y comenzar una nueva vida en Nueva York, lejos de los malos recuerdos que le traía Ohio, pero todo eso cambió una vez que conoció a Blaine.

El moreno se había vuelto alguien importante en su vida, incluso antes de saber que sería padre. Definitivamente eso lo cambiaba todo, pero ¿qué podría hacer? Con casi 18 años y sin dinero, no podía ofrecerle mucho a Blaine y mucho menos a su hija. Y él quería darles todo, pero ¿cómo? Blaine estaba acostumbrado a una vida de lujos. No es que él estuviera pensando en casarse, aunque la idea no le desagradaba, creía que era muy apresurado, pero ¿no lo había sido todo en su relación con Blaine de esa forma? Quizás replantearse mejor las cosas ¿Cómo lo tomaría su padre si le dijera que pensaba casarse? Tenía un lío en la cabeza. Por un lado quería irse a Nueva York, pero por otro, quería estar con Blaine y su hija, ver lo que el destino les tenía preparado para ellos.

_Ya casi llego, hubo un accidente en la carretera._ – BA

Kurt se sorprendió y le respondió rápidamente el mensaje.

_Ten mucho cuidado_ – KH

_Así lo haré :) tenemos muchas ganas de verte_ – BA

_¿Quiénes?_ – KH

_Nuestra hija y yo, por supuesto :D no te imaginas las de golpes que me da_ – BA

_¿Estás bien?_ – KH

_Sí, es solo que cuando le hablo de ti, parece que se emociona :) Ya se están moviendo los carros. Nos vemos :*_ - BA

_Te estaré esperando, conduce con cuidado :*_ - KH

— Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí — dijo una voz que conocía muy bien. Kurt se colocó tenso de inmediato. Estar lejos de McKinley pensó que lo mantendría alejado también de _él_. — Te estoy hablando a ti Hummel — Kurt cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo, volteándose para enfrentarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — habló lo más relajado posible, mientras él se sentaba enfrente de Kurt.

— Tal vez podríamos recordar viejos tiempos ¿Qué dices? — se burló

— Ya no te tengo miedo Dave — lo miró directo a los ojos — y estoy seguro de que no pasó nada esa tarde

— No sé de lo que hablas — Dave le quitó el café y comenzó a beberlo.

— Por favor Dave, has algo bueno alguna vez en tu vida. No sabes lo mucho que he sufrido por eso y… en Scandals, el chico que empujaste, es el padre de mi hija y por tu culpa — lo señaló con el dedo — casi la pierde

— ¿Qué? — Dave estaba pálido — ¿Es eso posible? — Kurt intentó relajarse, pero tener a David ahí, lo colocaba nervioso. Quería aclarar de una vez por todas ese asunto que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches. Si no fuera por Blaine y por la hija que estaba esperando, no sabría qué sería de él en estos momentos.

— Sí, pero ahora están bien los dos. — Respiró hondo — ¿Qué fue lo que me diste esa tarde? No recuerdo nada, podría denunciarte ¿Sabes?

— ¿Y quién te va a creer? Además ha pasado bastante tiempo

— ¡No me importa! Quiero saber la verdad, lo merezco. Me he sentido tan sucio todo este tiempo

— Ese no es mi problema, podrías darte una ducha

— Sabes muy bien que no es a lo que me refiero. ¡Deja tus payasadas y dime!

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué no sucedió nada?

— ¡La verdad!

— Bien — David rodó los ojos — No sucedió nada ¿Contento?

— P-pero… yo estaba desnudo y…

— Me arrepentí ¿Vale? — Se encogió de hombros — No te violé, si es lo que estás pensando

— No lo entiendo — frunció el ceño — Yo tenía- — hizo una pausa — en mi cuerpo

— Bueno, eso fue para que me recuerdes — Kurt sintió ganas de vomitar ahí mismo

— ¡Eres un cerdo! — tomó el café y se lo tiró en la cara — Y eso es poco en comparación con lo que te mereces. — David se levantó furioso y se le acercó con intención de golpearlo, lo tomó de la camisa y lo levantó del asiento.

— ¡Hey suéltalo! — Los dos voltearon.

— No Blaine, no te acerques — Kurt estaba más asustado de lo que Karofsky pudiera hacerle a Blaine que a él mismo. Se quitó del agarre y corrió hacia Blaine.

— ¿Estás bien? — Blaine preguntó tocándole la cara

— S-sí — se volteó para mirar a Karofsky — David, déjanos en paz. Ya bastante daño nos hiciste a los 3

— ¡Ustedes son unos anormales! — Karofsky empujó a Kurt, quien se tambaleó, pero Blaine lo sostuvo.

— Mejor nos vamos de aquí — Kurt estaba temblando.

Salieron del local tomados de la mano, Blaine sosteniéndolo, mientras Kurt seguía temblando. Dejaron el Navigator de Kurt en el estacionamiento y se fueron en el carro de Blaine.

Kurt no había dicho ninguna palabra en todo el trayecto, hasta cuando sintió que Blaine apagaba el motor.

— ¿Blaine?

— No sabía dónde ir y mis padres no están, podríamos conversar en mi cuarto — mencionó lo último sonrojándose.

— Está bien.

Blaine tenía razón, su padre llegaba a la casa para cenar y su madre tendría que estar con alguna de sus amigas o de compras. Era lo de menos, tendría varias horas para conversar con Kurt y decidir qué harían.

— Es muy lindo tu cuarto

— Gracias.

Los dos se encontraban nerviosos.

— ¿Quieres… algo para beber?

— No, gracias — Blaine se sentó en la cama y Kurt acercó la silla del escritorio para sentarse.

— ¿Qué te dijo ese tipo? — Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa. Le comentó lo que le había dicho Karofsky y que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Blaine quería ir a golpearlo por lo que hizo, quizás en otras circunstancias lo hubiese hecho. Abrazó a Kurt y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se alejaron unos centímetros, mirándose a los ojos. Querían acortar las distancias, pero primero debían hablar.

— Quiero besarte — soltó Kurt de pronto, sonrojándose de inmediato

— Yo también — respondió Blaine

— Pero debemos hablar

— Lo sé — se alejaron y volvieron a sus asientos.

* * *

Blair se encontraba en la oficina de su marido. Nate le ayudaba a subir el cierre de su vestido, se volteó y lo besó en los labios. Desde que eran jóvenes que Blair no se había atrevido a hacer algo así. Su vida sexual se había vuelto tan monótona, Nate cada vez la tocaba menos, incluso ya no salían juntos. Estaba segura que Nate tenía una amante.

Decidida de que ya no iba a soportar más esa situación, fue donde Nate a encararlo y pedirle explicaciones. Le gritó y le reprochó lo que había oído hace unos días atrás, cuando Serena los visitó.

Nate dejó que se desahogara, incluso permitió que lo golpeara en el pecho. Cuando Blair se cansó, comenzó a llorar y Nate la sostuvo en sus brazos.

Primero le aclaró que él no tenía una amante, sino que su padre lo estaba consumiendo en el trabajo, le daba más obligaciones y mientras tanto le decía lo mucho que lo odiaba por darle un nieto anormal. Le comentó que estaba haciendo trabajo doble, dejaría de trabajar para su padre y comenzaría su propia empresa.

También le dijo que Serena era la que lo buscaba, pero él nunca había cedido. Con temor le comentó de su infidelidad cuando eran novios. Serena lo había perseguido tanto y su padre insistía que no servía para nada. Estaba cansado y molesto. Serena había entrado en su cuarto con solo una bata, se la quitó y vio que estaba completamente desnuda. Había tenido un mal día y con unas copas de más, ya no sabía lo que hacía. Estuvo con Serena esa noche y a la siguiente. Esos habían sido los primeros días que estuvo lejos de Blair. Serena siguió buscándolo, pero él no volvió a ceder nunca más. Estuvo dos semanas alejado y cuando regresó iba a contarle lo sucedido a Blair, pero ella le tenía una sorpresa. Estaba esperando un hijo.

Él la amaba, pero se sentía tan mal por lo que había hecho. Más aun cuando supo que Serena también estaba embarazada. Pero luego se enteró que ya lo estaba cuando ellos habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Fue un gran alivio, pero nunca tuvo el valor para confesárselo a Blair.

Blair le dio un par de cachetadas, mientras le gritaba lo horrible que era. Nate le juró que la amaba, la sostuvo en sus brazos, apretándola fuertemente hacia él. Blair lloraba y Nate trataba de consolarla, le decía lo mucho que la amaba y que lo perdonara. Fue dándole algunos besos, secando las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su esposa. Blair de apoco se fue calmando y fue cediendo. Nate la besó en los labios. Un beso lleno de amor, que luego fue subiendo de intensidad. Blair lo rodeó con sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello, mientras Nate seguía besándola.

Se amaron en la oficina de Nate.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Blaine? — preguntó Blair en los brazos de su marido. Estaban tendidos en un sofá.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Nate le acariciaba el cabello.

— Dijo que ama a ese muchacho y van a tener una hija juntos — suspiró — No es lo que esperaba para mi hijo

— Lo sé, pero a veces las cosas no suceden como uno lo planea — Blair se mordió el labio.

— He estado pensando en algo y quiero saber qué opinas.

— ¿Acerca de Blaine?

— Sí.

* * *

— Blaine, nunca hemos hablado acerca de qué haremos. En 4 meses nuestra hija va a nacer, debemos enviar las solicitudes para las universidades y ¿qué pasará con nosotros?

— Yo te amo, Kurt

— Yo también te amo, Blaine, pero tengo miedo

— ¿De qué?

— Ayer dijiste que te quieres ir a estudiar a Los Ángeles y Blaine — hizo una pausa, mirándose las manos en su regazo — Sé que no somos pareja, pero vamos a tener una hija y yo no quiero estar lejos de ella

— Pero eso es lo que quería antes — se acercó y le tomó las manos — Dije eso porque siempre creí que me iría a vivir con Cooper, pero ahora mis prioridades son otras

— ¿Sí? — preguntó esperanzado.

— Por supuesto, además será difícil con la bebé. Voy a necesitar ayuda — le guiñó un ojo y Kurt miró hacia otro lado sonrojado — Pero ¿Tú quieres irte a Nueva York?

— Así como tú, creo que mis prioridades han cambiado — le sonrió — Blaine, ¿puedo besarte?

— No — Kurt lo miró confundido y quitó sus manos

— ¿No? — Blaine lo miraba divertido

— No creas que no quiero besarte

— ¿Entonces?

— Porque realmente sí quiero hacerlo

— No entiendo

— Es que quiero hacer las cosas bien — tomó una respiración profunda, ante la mirada atónita del castaño. — Kurt, tal vez la forma en la que nuestra relación se dio fue al revés de lo que es común, pero eso a mí no me importa. La noche en la que nos conocimos tuvimos una conexión y el destino nos tenía algo preparado. Nuestra hija. — Ambos sonrieron — Gracias a ella te pude conocer y pude enamorarme de ti. No me arrepiento de nada Kurt, como se dieron las cosas, era cómo tenía que ser y tal vez a mi familia le tome algún tiempo aceptar que te amo y quiero estar contigo, claro, si tú también lo quieres. — Kurt asintió con la cabeza — Quiero un futuro contigo, con nuestra hija. Kurt Hummel ¿Quieres ser mi novio? — preguntó Blaine con un poco de temor

— Sí — Kurt respondió casi sin aliento. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Blaine, acariciándole la mejilla con su pulgar. El moreno le sonrió y Kurt se acercó más para besarlo. Se estaban dejando llevar, Kurt se colocó encima de Blaine, con cuidado.

— ¡Ay! — se quejó el moreno

— Lo siento — Kurt se separó de él asustado

— No, es nuestra hija. Ven — le tomó la mano y la acercó a su vientre abultado. Kurt lo comenzó a acariciar y sintió un leve golpecito en su mano. Miró a Blaine con una sonrisa en los labios. No podía creer que Blaine llevara en su vientre a su hija, la cual en unos meses más podría conocerla.

— Te amo — mencionó el castaño y lo volvió a besar. Se acomodó al lado de Blaine, sin dejar de besarlo, mientras continuaba acariciándole el vientre.

— Kurt… — gimió Blaine

— Hmmm — Blaine se apegó más a él, hasta quedar encima de Kurt. — Blaine… ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Blaine fue dejándole besos por la barbilla, bajando por su cuello. Con sus manos comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Kurt, dejando expuesto su pálido pecho. Kurt lo ayudó, quitándosela por completo.

— Eres hermoso — se detuvo a admirar a Kurt que se encontraba bajo él. El castaño se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró a los ojos, con su mano lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó a él para volver a besarlo. Blaine le pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, haciendo gemir a Kurt. Lo cual sirvió para que introdujera su lengua, recorriendo el interior de la boca del castaño, las dos lenguas se rozaban y ellos soltaban ligeros gemidos.

Blaine soltó la boca de Kurt y se dirigió hacia el cuello, mordiéndolo y succionándolo, sabía que dejaría una marca, pero a ninguno le importaba. Mejor así, que todos supieran que Kurt le pertenecía.

— Quiero que hagamos el amor — susurró Blaine. Kurt no sabía qué decir, él también quería, pero le daba miedo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí, es lo que quiero — Kurt asintió y volvió a besarlo. De apoco las ropas fueron estorbando, ambos se iban desvistiendo hasta quedar completamente desnudos.

Era la segunda vez que se veían así, pero al menos Kurt solo tenía imágenes borrosas. No recordaba lo perfecto que era Blaine, incluso con su panzita, donde estaba creciendo su hija, lo hacía tan perfecto y sentía que su corazón quería escapar de su pecho. El hombre que estaba debajo de él, era el hombre que amaba, con el que iba a planificar un futuro juntos.

Sus manos recorrían cada parte del cuerpo de Blaine, no podía creer que fuese real, que al fin podrían estar juntos nuevamente de esta forma. Pero a diferencia de la primera vez, ahora se amaban. Ya nada importaba más, ni Karofsky, ni Sebastián. Incluso la familia de Blaine. Eran ellos dos. Amándose, sin importar el mañana.

Kurt le dio un beso en el vientre e hizo que Blaine soltara una risita, le había dado cosquillas. Porque justo en ese momento, su hija decidió moverse.

— Hija — Kurt comenzó a hablarle a la panzita de Blaine — Necesito que no te muevas — Blaine lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios — Y cúbrete los oídos, porque no quiero que nos escuches. — Blaine le dio un golpecito en el brazo. — Papá Kurt y papá Blaine van hacer cosas de adultos ¿Entendiste bebé? — Le dio otro beso en el mismo lugar y como si su hija lo hubiese escuchado, la bebé no volvió a moverse. — ¿Ves? — le dijo a Blaine — Una pequeña conversación con mi hija, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien. — Los dos sonrieron divertido.

— Bien, porque yo quiero hacer más que conversar contigo.

Se besaron con amor, sin dejar de tocarse. Kurt manteniendo una distancia para no lastimar a Blaine, pero el moreno lo jalaba más cerca, tomándolo de la cintura para que se acercara más a él.

— Relájate Kurt — le susurró en el oído Blaine.

Kurt se colocó entre las piernas de Blaine y con decisión, tomó el miembro del moreno con su mano. Escuchó a Blaine gemir y se asustó, levantó la vista, pero vio a Blaine que estaba disfrutando de los movimientos que hacía con su mano. Siguió haciendo lo mismo, pero luego se agachó y lo introdujo en su boca, haciendo que Blaine arqueara las caderas.

Subió y bajó la cabeza, mientras Blaine le acariciaba el cabello, dándole unos leves jalones. Kurt relajó la garganta para introducirlo por completo

— ¡Kuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrttt! — gimió Blaine, el castaño con su mano izquierda le comenzó a acariciar los testículos. Blaine se agarraba de la almohada, con los nudillos blancos. — Ku-urt — intentó que lo soltara porque se iba correr, pero el castaño le quitó la mano y siguió succionándolo, hasta que sintió el líquido tibio en su boca. El sabor era agradable. Antes de conocer a Blaine, nunca creyó que llegaría a hacer algo así, pero con Blaine, estaba dispuesto a todo.

Se lamió los labios y besó a Blaine, el cual intentaba recuperarse de su orgasmo. Kurt seguía duro, pero no quería apresurar las cosas con Blaine, no sabía si él estaba preparado para hacerlo todo.

— Dame unos segundos — dijo Blaine, pero Kurt no entendió a lo que se refería. Mientras tanto, fue dejando besos por toda la cara de Blaine.

Le tomó poco tiempo a Blaine para incorporarse nuevamente, besándolo con pasión. De apoco el moreno se fue excitando nuevamente, tener a Kurt casi encima de él, completamente desnudo, era demasiado.

— Parece que alguien volvió a despertar — mencionó Kurt mientras lo besaba, al sentir el miembro de Blaine en su muslo.

— Kurt te quiero dentro mío — dijo Blaine sin soltarlo. Kurt se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

— Bien… yo también quiero eso… es que estoy nervioso

— Yo también lo estoy, pero estoy seguro de que quiero esto

— No quiero lastimarte

— No lo harás, el Doctor dijo que no había problema y que era normal. Te deseo Kurt — El moreno se ruborizó.

— Oh Blaine, yo también — Kurt acortó la distancia besándolo con deseo. Se separó y tomó el lubricante que le entregó Blaine. Colocó una gran porción en sus dedos. Se acercó a Blaine para darle un beso en los labios, luego en la barbilla, continuó en la clavícula y fue bajando por el cuerpo del castaño, dejando besos hasta llegar a su miembro. Le dio un beso en la cabeza, haciendo que Blaine se estremeciera, un beso en los testículos y por último un beso en la entrada.

Blaine respiraba pesadamente y Kurt con su mano le acarició el hueso de la cadera. Estaba aterrado de llegar a hacerle daño, pero también deseaba esto con todas sus fuerzas. Lo amaba y quería recompensarlo por lo mal que lo trató la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Aún sentía un poco de culpa, pero este no era momento de cuestionamientos. Blaine estaba debajo de él, hermoso, rogando porque le hiciera el amor.

Le introdujo un dedo con suma precaución, sin perderse ningún detalle del rostro de Blaine.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó asustado

— S-sí — mencionó entrecortadamente — ¿Puedes moverlo? — Kurt asintió y comenzó a mover el dedo índice en el interior de Blaine, luego de un momento introdujo otro, haciendo movimientos de tijera y círculos. Los sacaba y volvía a meter, con su dedo medio rozó la próstata de Blaine. — ¡AA-AAH! — Kurt dio en el mismo lugar un par de veces hasta introducir un tercer dedo. Torciéndolos en el interior. — _P-por fa-vor_

— Dime qué es lo que quieres Blaine — preguntó con voz grave.

— A ti… ahora… t-te necesito, por favor — Asintió, y sacó sus dedos con cuidado haciendo gemir a Blaine. Se volvieron a besar, esta vez más desesperado. Kurt tiró del labio inferior de Blaine con sus dientes. — Quiero montarte — Kurt se congeló, aún no sabían cómo lo harían para no lastimar a su hija. Tal vez la idea de Blaine no era tan mala, después de todo. Kurt se separó y se tendió de espaldas en la cama, mientras Blaine se sentaba a horcajadas en él.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí, creo que es más cómodo… ya sabes — mencionó con vergüenza. Kurt le tomó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

— Yo quiero que estés cómodo, no importa cómo tengamos que hacerlo.

— Te amo — se acercó a depositarle un tierno beso en los labios, haciendo sus miembros se rozaran. Los dos gimieron en el beso.

— Te amo también.

Blaine le tomó el miembro con una mano, acariciándoselo. Moviendo su mano verticalmente, de arriba hacia abajo y torciéndola. Kurt se arqueaba bajo él ante el toque de Blaine.

El moreno se acomodó un poco más adelante y levantándose levemente, tomando el miembro de Kurt con su mano y posicionándolo con su entrada. Una vez que sintió como la cabeza entraba, soltó un gemido y fue bajando con cuidado.

Kurt quería mover sus caderas hacia arriba, pero no podía hacerlo, tendría que esperar que Blaine lo introdujera por completo y se sintiera cómodo.

Pareció una eternidad para el castaño cuando Blaine se sentó en su miembro, introduciéndolo por completo en su interior. Blaine con la cabeza hacia atrás y Kurt intentando regularizar la respiración.

— ¿E-estás bi-en?

— Deja de preguntar eso — respondió con la respiración agitada y dedicándole una sonrisa.

Luego de un momento Blaine comenzó a moverse en círculos, pequeños círculos. Kurt llevó sus manos hacia los muslos del moreno, acariciándoselos. Blaine se levantó un poco y volvió a bajar.

— AAAHH

— Otra v-vez — Pidió Kurt

Blaine hizo lo mismo, pero esta vez se levantó más, hasta sacar casi por completo el miembro erguido de Kurt y bajó de golpe, los dos dieron un grito. Kurt lo tomó de las caderas para ayudarlo a impulsarse, haciendo que se levantara y bajara repetidas veces.

Blaine gimió fuertemente cuando Kurt dio con su próstata.

— AHÍÍÍ

— _Bla-ine_

— Máaasss

Kurt dio en el mismo lugar hasta cuando sintió como las paredes de Blaine se apretaban. El moreno llevó una de sus manos a su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo con desesperación.

— ¡KUUURRTTT! — Blaine llegó gritando el nombre de Kurt. Llevó su mano derecha hacia el pecho de Kurt afirmándose para no caer e intentando regularizar su respiración. Kurt aún no se corría, esperó un momento y volvió a levantar a Blaine y bajándolo para volver a penetrarlo, lo hizo un par de veces más hasta correrse en el interior de Blaine.

— Blaiiine… eso fue…

— Lo sé — suspiró

Blaine se levantó y se acomodó al lado de Kurt. El castaño inmediatamente lo rodeó con sus brazos.

— Blaine, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. — El moreno lo miraba emocionado

— Te amo tanto — se besaron perezosamente. Blaine había quedado tan agotado, que fue el primero en quedarse dormido. Kurt miró el reloj, eran las 5:30 de la tarde. Según lo dicho por Blaine, sus padres estarían a las 7 de la tarde en casa. Tomó su teléfono y colocó la alarma, descansarían una hora. Se levantó y fue por una frazada.

Se acostó al lado de Blaine, abrazándolo y sin soltarlo. Le acarició el vientre y le dio un beso en el cuello.

— Te amo — susurró quedándose dormido.

* * *

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó Nate a su esposa

— Sí, creo que es lo mejor para Blaine

— Honestamente, no me agrada mucho la idea, pero si tú crees que es lo mejor te apoyaré — la besó en los labios.

— Entonces vamos a la casa, para decirle y pueda hacer sus maletas desde ya.

Los dos se levantaron y tomaron sus cosas. Tendrían que hablar con su hijo y decirles la decisión que habían tomado.

* * *

Kurt despertó antes de que sonara la alarma, en un principio se asustó al no reconocer dónde se encontraba, pero luego vio a la persona que estaba tendido a su lado, el amor de su vida, dormía plácidamente. Le dio un casto beso en los labios y le acarició la panzita.

— Hija, te portaste muy bien — como respuesta obtuvo un golpe en su mano. Su hija volvía a moverse. — Ya quiero conocerte — le dio un besito y luego se quedó viendo a Blaine. Se veía tan encantador durmiendo, quería poder despertar todos los días así, pero eso estaba muy lejos de sus planes.

Blaine despertó y vio a Kurt que lo estaba mirando como dormía.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? — preguntó refregándose los ojos

— Unos minutos. Te ves lindo cuando duermes

— ¿Solo cuando duermo?

— No, siempre — se acercó y lo besó — Tengo que irme, tus padres deben estar por llegar y no quiero que pasemos por un mal rato, luego de la maravillosa tarde que tuvimos. — Kurt se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

— Lo sé — mencionó bajando la mirada.

— Hey, pero mañana nos veremos, ¿verdad?

— Sí — dijo Blaine dedicándole una sonrisa.

Se despidieron alrededor de 5 veces, porque Blaine no dejaba que se fuera. Se besaron por última vez, con la promesa de verse al otro día.

A los 20 minutos luego de irse Kurt, llegaron sus padres. Blaine se había dado una ducha y no podía dejar de recordar la tarde que había tenido con Kurt, su novio. En un futuro podrían llegar a ser más que novios. La idea le encantaba. Bajó las escaleras y vio a sus padres que no tenían buena cara. El corazón se le comenzó a acelerar, porque conocía esas caras perfectamente. Algo iban a decirle y no era bueno. Bajó con calma los últimos peldaños de la escalera.

— Hijo — lo llamó su madre — Tenemos que hablar contigo. — Blaine asintió y fue a tomar asiento junto a su padre.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hiii! Lo siento por la tardanza, pero aquí está el capítulo final. Espero que les guste y continúen leyendo todo lo que escribo jeje_

_Es probable que mañana actualice No Regrets. Y no sé todavía cuando vuelva con otro fic, pero seguramente pronto ;) _

_Volviendo al fic, Blair es la mejoooor! Ya sabrán :D jeje_

_Fue realmente agradable escribir un Mpreg!Blaine, pero mi favorito siempre será Mpreg!Kurt :D oops. Graaaaacias infinitas por sus reviews! Siempre me encanta leerlos :)_

_Disfruten el capítulo :)_

_Los quiero._

_Mayi._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

— ¿Qué sucede mamá? — preguntó asustado Blaine mirando a su madre y luego a su padre.

— Tranquilo hijo — Blair se le acercó y le acarició la rodilla — Con tu papá estuvimos hablando y tomamos una decisión — hizo una pausa que Blaine sintió eterna.

— ¿De qué hablan? — Blaine miró a sus dos padres.

* * *

Kurt conducía de regreso a casa. Se sentía flotando en el aire, no podía ser más perfecto todo con Blaine. Aún no habían acordado lo que harían en unos meses más, pero lo solucionarían.

El lunes por la tarde tenía una entrevista de trabajo en una cafetería de Westerville. La idea de estar más cerca de Blaine era fascinante. Sólo esperaba que realmente lo consiguiera.

Había estado pensando en algo y si todo salía como lo planeaba. Quizás podría cambiar un poco sus planes. Esperaría a ver cómo iría la entrevista y luego se lo comentaría a Blaine. Ojalá él lo tomara bien.

— ¿Kurt dónde estabas? — Lo regañó Burt una vez que lo vio entrar en la casa.

— Fui a ver a Blaine — mencionó cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Burt se rascó la cabeza.

— Kurt... — comenzó a hablar — Yo entiendo que serás padre y con ello vienen muchas responsabilidades, pero no debes desobedecerme — el castaño lo miró con el ceño fruncido — Estás castigado Kurt, pensé que había quedado claro.

— Lo siento papá — dijo honestamente — pero ayer en la cena en casa de Blaine, las cosas fueron algo incómodas y nos dimos cuenta de que no hemos hablado del futuro y bueno... Nos juntamos hoy para ver qué haremos — señaló con una sonrisa en el rostro, recordando la maravillosa tarde que habían tenido juntos. Burt lo miró con cuidado.

— ¿Y entonces?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué harán?

— Oh, bueno... — tragó saliva con dificultad — En realidad, no llegamos a un acuerdo — Burt lo iba a interrumpir, pero Kurt se lo impidió — Papá, quería esperar hasta el lunes, luego de la entrevista. Pero ya tomé una decisión — Burt miró a su hijo expectante. Tenía una leve sospecha de lo que le diría.

* * *

— ¿Qué? — Blaine no comprendía lo que le decía su madre — ¿Por qué tomaron esa decisión?

— Eres mi hijo y te amo, quiero lo mejor para ti — se acercó a abrazarlo — No importa que estemos separados, siempre podrás contar con nosotros — Blaine comenzó a sollozar.

* * *

— Hijo ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó Burt sabiendo la respuesta

— Lo estoy papá. Aunque quiero esperar a conseguir el trabajo, pero es lo que quiero

— Eres mi hijo, tomes la decisión que tomes — hizo una pausa — Siempre tendrás mi apoyo — Le dio un apretón en el hombro. — A pesar de que no me hace feliz, creo que es una decisión muy madura.

— Gracias papá — lo rodeó con sus brazos.

* * *

— ¿De quién fue la idea? — preguntó Blaine a sus padres.

— Yo lo estuve pensando estos días y se lo comenté a tu padre. Obviamente necesitaba la aprobación de él — Blaine asintió.

— No lo puedo creer

— Hijo — habló Nate — Creo que es una buena idea, vas a tener una hija. — Blaine sentía que era irreal lo que le decían sus padres. Necesitaba hablar con Kurt cuanto antes.

— ¡Blaine regresa! — gritó Blair, mientras Blaine corría escaleras arriba — Todavía tenemos que resolver algunos asuntos

— Déjalo — pidió Nate — seguro fue a llamar a Kurt

Nate estaba en lo cierto, Blaine tomó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a su novio.

* * *

_Kurt, tenemos que hablar_

Decir que ese mensaje lo había asustado era una mentira. Estaba aterrado, 3 palabras que podrían significar algo bueno y en el peor de los casos, algo malo. Muy malo.

Se encontrarían en casa de Blaine. Kurt salió de su casa, sin importarle los gritos de Burt diciéndole que no podía salir. En esos momentos era lo que menos le importaba, después hablaría con él.

El viaje no fue para nada tranquilizador, Blaine no quiso decirle más. Sólo que tenían que hablar y era muy importante.

— _¿Qué sucede Blaine?_ — luego de recibir el mensaje, inmediatamente lo llamó y la voz de Blaine no era más alentador. Escuchó como sorbía la nariz.

— Sólo ven

— Sí, estaré ahí lo más pronto posible

— Bien, — hizo una pausa — Te amo

— Yo también te amo

Había sido la conversación más rara que habían tenido y estaba tan confundido. Sacó su mano derecha del volante y la pasó con nerviosismo por su muslo. No paraba de sudar, luego hizo lo mismo con la mano izquierda. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. No podía ser algo malo, no después de la tarde que habían tenido.

* * *

_8 meses después._

— Harper, por favor bebé ya duérmete — Blaine sostenía a su hija de 3 meses, meciéndola. Eran las 2 de la madrugada y la pequeña no quería dormir. Comenzaría a trabajar al día siguiente con su padre y su hija le estaba impidiendo dormir.

— ¿Blaine?

— Estoy en la cocina — gritó

— ¿Qué haces despierto? — preguntó el castaño rascándose la cabeza

— Es Harper, que no quiere volver a dormir, le daré un biberón — se acercó a comprobar si la leche ya no estaba tan caliente.

— Bien. Yo vine por un vaso con agua — Blaine alimentó a su hija y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos. — Es hermosa

— Lo sé — suspiró

— Se parece a los dos — Blaine se volteó a verlo — Tiene tus ojos y tu boca

— Yo creo que se parece más a Kurt, mira su nariz, hasta sus pequeñas orejitas puntiagudas se parecen a las de él. — El castaño soltó una risita

— Sí, sus orejas de elfo — dijo entre risas

— ¡Oye! — Lo regañó Blaine y le dio un golpe en el brazo — Te estás burlando de mi hija también

— Lo siento, lo siento — levantó los brazos en rendición. Luego soltó un largo bostezo. — Voy a volver a dormir — se acercó y le dio un beso casto en la mejilla — No te duermas tan tarde.

— No lo haré Seb, dejaré a Harper en su cuna y me iré a la cama.

* * *

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien… supongo — respondió con desgano Kurt

— ¿Y Burt?

— Está mejor, pero no soporta el hecho de tener un yeso en la pierna — Hace dos días Burt había tenido un accidente en el taller. Kurt se había asustado tanto, que no lo dejó solo en ningún momento.

— ¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás con tu papá?

— No lo sé, Dan

— ¿Todavía estás enojado conmigo?

— No, yo sé que no es tu culpa, pero no puedo evitarlo ¿Hablamos más tarde?

— Está bien… te quiero

— Yo igual.

* * *

El primer día de trabajo de Blaine, resultó mejor de lo que esperaba. A pesar de que su padre le aconsejó de que comenzara desde abajo, no por ser su hijo pasaría por encima de cualquier otro empleado, él debía ganarse su lugar en la empresa. Cada 30 minutos llamaba a Dorotha para saber cómo estaba Harper, no lograba acostumbrarse a estar tantas horas separado de su hija. No entendía cómo lo hacía Kurt. Quizás se debía al vínculo entre Harper y él, por haberla tenido en su vientre 9 meses lo que hacía que le costara tanto separarse.

— Hey — lo llamó Nate, al verlo con la mirada perdida — Ya queda menos para que vayas a casa ¿Muy agotador el trabajo?

— No, no es eso — hizo una pausa — Extraño a mi hija — su padre lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Es normal — le dio un golpecito en la espalda — Ya te acostumbrarás. Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Sebastián?

* * *

— Kurt

— ¿Necesitas algo papá?

— Sí, acércate — palmeó el sofá al lado de él. — Kurt, no necesito que estés conmigo todo el día. Puedo hacer las cosas por mí mismo y también tengo a Carole que me puede ayudar

— Pero-

— No — lo interrumpió — Quiero que tomes tus cosas y te vayas. — Se acercó a abrazarlo — Hace meses tomaste una decisión y yo lo acepté porque creí que estabas siendo maduro, pero ahora creo que eres infantil y te estás escudando, por el simple hecho de que estoy con esto — señaló su pierna enyesada — No puedes salir arrancando a la primera discusión que tienen. Ustedes se aman, así que quiero que vuelvas con tu novio y arreglen sus problemas. — Kurt suspiró

— Lo sé, tampoco me gusta estar peleado con él. — Agachó la cabeza — Lo extraño

— Entonces, ve donde tu hombre — Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa, se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo.

— Te amo papá

— Yo también te amo, hijo.

Se separaron y Kurt corrió a su antiguo cuarto por sus cosas. Solo era un pequeño bolso, la verdad era que no esperaba estar tanto tiempo ahí, pero ya llevaba 3 días y se estaba desesperando.

* * *

_¿Podemos vernos? Te estaré esperando en el Starbucks de siempre._

Dan volvió a leer el mensaje. Realmente quería solucionar las cosas con su novio.

Su novio.

Sonaba tan raro decirlo y nunca se lo imaginó, aunque desde un principio cuando se conocieron existió una atracción, pero él no creía que una relación entre ellos se fuese a dar en el futuro. El castaño siempre le dejó claro que estaba interesado en Blaine y él solo era un amigo más.

Pero con el tiempo, las cosas cambiaron, ellos se hicieron más cercanos y con ello, los sentimientos comenzaron a florecer. Así fue como un día se atrevió en dar el primer paso y sin previo aviso, lo besó. El castaño lo miró confundido, pero no se apartó. Más bien cerró la brecha entre ellos y lo volvió a besar. Estuvieron así hasta que sintieron cómo el aire les faltaba. Se miraron y sonrieron. Ya no había nada más que hacer, no podían seguir fingiendo.

A pesar de que habían comenzado una relación, cada vez que se encontraban con Blaine, ellos tenían una discusión y es que Dan no creía que su novio ya no tenía sentimientos por Blaine.

Y la última discusión que tuvieron había comenzado así, por Blaine. ¿Cómo iban a tener una relación normal si siempre discutían? ¿Tendrían un futuro juntos? Suspiró.

Tendría que ir a juntarse con él y averiguarlo.

* * *

_2 días después._

— Harper al fin se quedó dormida — dijo con un bostezo Blaine.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

— La última vez fueron 20 minutos

— Entonces no perdamos el tiempo — el castaño acortó las distancias, estrellando sus labios con los de Blaine, mientras se dirigían hacia la habitación. En el camino se sacaban la ropa, dejándola regada en el suelo.

A Blaine se le había quitado todo signo de sueño, lo tomó de los muslos, levantándolo y el castaño lo envolvió con sus piernas.

No tenían mucho tiempo para preámbulos, porque una vez que Harper se despertaba a alguno de los dos se le bajaba a libido y no podían continuar. Tardaban más en hacerla dormir, que lo que se mantenía durmiendo.

Blaine agarró el lubricante y dejó al castaño en la cama con cuidado. Le quitó el pantalón del pijama, iba sin bóxer, por lo que así era más fácil. Le separó las piernas y le dio unos cuantos movimientos con su mano al miembro duro del castaño.

Luego untó un poco de lubricante en sus dedos y comenzó a introducirlos en su agujero. Metió dos dedos, haciéndolo gemir fuerte.

— Shhh… vas a despertar a Harper — susurró Blaine, sin dejar de mover sus dedos en el interior, torciéndolos. Los movimientos eran rápidos, separando los dedos y moviéndolos en círculos. Continuó con un tercer dedo, metiéndolo y sacándolo con desesperación.

— Aaah a-h aah… por favor Blaine

— Solo un poco más, no quiero lastimarte

— A-mor no importa, t-te necesito aho-ra

Blaine sacó sus dedos y colocó lubricante en su miembro. Ellos no usaban preservativo, puesto que generalmente era Blaine el superior y las pocas veces que habían cambiado, lo hacían en los días que el Doctor le había dicho que no era fértil. No les gustaba usar condón, les gustaba sentirse completamente. Habían usado alguna vez, pero no quisieron repetir la experiencia, era mejor de esta forma.

Blaine se posicionó en la entrada e introdujo su miembro con precaución de no lastimarlo, pero él mismo ya no podía aguantar más.

Fue entrando lentamente, pero el castaño levantó sus caderas para que fuera más rápido. Una vez que entró por completo, esperó unos segundos. Los dos jadeando con dificultad, el castaño aún era muy estrecho.

— Lo siento — se acercó Blaine a acariciarle la mejilla y a besarlo con amor en los labios.

— N-no… solo necesito un minuto.

Blaine fue dejando besos por el cuello y luego bajó un poco más, hasta encontrarse con un pezón rosado, el cual lamió y mordisqueó. Continuó con el otro y sintió como el castaño se relajaba poco a poco. Su respiración era más regular.

— Muévete por favor

Blaine asintió y comenzó a moverse, en primera instancia empezó a rodar la cadera con cuidado y luego sacó su miembro casi por completo.

— Uh-uh vuelve

El moreno lo volvió a penetrar con un poco más de fuerza, pero siempre siendo cuidadoso. Siguió el mismo ritmo por un par de embestidas más, hasta que el castaño comenzó a rogar por más.

— _Más duro Blaine_

— _Sí, sí_

— _Ahí_

— _AAH_

— _Estoy cerca_

Blaine le tomó el miembro con sus manos y comenzó a bombearlo, de arriba a abajo y torciendo la mano de vez en cuando. Sin dejar de penetrarlo.

— _Blaiiine, Blaine_

El castaño se corrió en la mano de Blaine, quedando rendido en la cama, jadeando.

— _AAH_

Blaine continuó penetrándolo un par de veces más para terminar corriéndose en el interior de su amado y cayendo encima de él, los dos agotados por el orgasmo. Chocaron sus labios en un beso perezoso.

— Te amo Blaine — susurró.

— Te amo Kurt, no te imaginas cuánto.

Se volvieron a besar y se quedaron dormidos en esa incómoda posición. Solo esperaban que Harper durmiera toda la noche, porque ninguno sería capaz de levantarse para ir a verla.

Ser padres era duro, pero ellos estaban aprendiendo. A pesar de que tenían el apoyo de sus padres, incluso Dorotha que cuidaba a Harper durante el día, mientras ellos trabajaban.

Hace 8 meses, Blair le había dicho a su hijo que iban a comprarle una casa para que se independizara junto a Kurt. Para que comenzaran a vivir como una familia, porque eso era lo que serían en pocos meses más.

Nate no estuvo muy de acuerdo en un comienzo, pero lo aceptó, pensando en lo que ellos hicieron una vez que Blair quedó embarazada.

Blaine no lo podía creer, sus padres se habían vuelto locos ¿estaba soñando? No podía ser cierto, corrió a su cuarto y le pidió a Kurt que fuera a verlo.

Cuando Kurt llegó iba temblando de nervios, pero al verlo, Blaine se le lanzó encima, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y dándole un profundo beso. Kurt se sintió mareado por el recibimiento.

Blaine lo hizo entrar y junto a sus padres le contaron de la decisión que habían tomado. Regalarles una casa en el límite entre Westerville y Lima, aun no la compraban, pero Blair ya había visto una que le gustó mucho y se los imaginaba viviendo a ellos dos junto a su hija.

A Blaine la idea le encantaba, pero Kurt estaba un poco reacio a aceptarlo, quería que lo conversaran y meditaran mejor. También quería esperar a su entrevista.

Y así fue, luego de que lo contrataron en el Starbucks de Westerville, corrió a contarle a Blaine.

— Blaine, conseguí el trabajo — mencionó con una gran sonrisa

— ¡Lo sabía! — dijo el moreno acercándose para besarlo

— Y ahora que tengo el trabajo, quiero decirte algo — tragó con dificultad y Blaine lo miró confundido. — Lo estuve pensando… y quería decirte que tomé una decisión

— ¿Una decisión?

— Sí… no voy a ir a NYADA

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? — se exaltó Blaine

— El año que viene no iré

— No entiendo Kurt

— Quiero tomar ese año para trabajar y para darle todo lo que necesita a nuestra hija

— Kurt, no es necesario

— Es lo que quiero hacer y podríamos vivir juntos… si es que tú quieres

— Por supuesto que quiero — lo rodeó con sus brazos y fue dejando besos en la mandíbula de Kurt y luego en el cuello.

— Uhm… amor estás feliz — dijo sonriendo

— Aja… — continuó besándolo — creo que podríamos inaugurar la casa

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí — susurró

Se dirigieron a la que sería su casa. Como aun no se decidían, no tenían nada. Kurt tenía una manta en el carro, y la colocaron en el frío piso de la sala. Acostó a Blaine en ella con sumo cuidado y tal cual como lo hicieron la primera vez, cuando concibieron a Harper, lo habían hecho esa tarde. Hicieron el amor y luego se tendieron uno al lado del otro, esta vez no había necesidad de arrancar tenían un futuro juntos.

— Voy a trabajar con mi padre — soltó de pronto Blaine

— ¿Cómo?

— Eso… también lo estuve pensando y quiero que disfrutemos del primer año de nuestra hija. La universidad, siempre estará ahí mismo. Pero los primeros meses de nuestra hija, no. Yo no me los quiero perder por tener que estar estudiando y pasando horas en la biblioteca.

— Pero estaremos trabajando, es casi lo mismo

— No. Mi horario será solo por la mañana

— El mío igual

— ¿Ves? Tendremos toda la tarde para nosotros y nuestra hija. Sin preocuparnos de estudiar y tareas.

— Veo que tienes todo planeado

— Sí y eso lo que quiero… — comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Se acercó más a él, todavía estaban completamente desnudos — Y también… — bajó más la mano, dándole un leve apretón al trasero de Kurt

— Uhm… ¿estás seguro? — Blaine asintió — Cuando el Doctor dijo que aumentaría tu libido, no creí que fuera tan así — dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. — Serás mi muerte Blaine Anderson. Ven acá — lo tomó de la cintura y lo dejó encima de él. Se besaron con deseo y se volvieron a entregar por segunda vez esa tarde. Tenían relaciones sexuales casi todos los días, era insaciable. El doctor había dicho que era normal en el embarazo y en especial en el de hombres.

2 meses después se habían ido a vivir a su casa. Fueron de a poco trasladando algunas de sus cosas y comprando otras pocas para acomodar la casa.

* * *

Dan había comenzado una extraña amistad con Sebastián, por el cual poco a poco fue desarrollando sentimientos. No quería reconocerlos y más porque Kurt le decía la clase de persona que era Sebastián y cuando se juntaban no hacía más que hablar de Blaine.

Estaba aburrido de que Sebastián siempre hablara de él, por lo que un día decidido para callarlo, lo besó y así fue como comenzó todo con ellos.

No dejaban de besarse, cada vez que se reunían, sus labios no se despegaban. Y pasaban horas hablando por teléfono. Blaine había pasado a segundo plano.

Dan tomó la iniciativa y le preguntó a Sebastián si querían ser novios. El castaño no estaba seguro. Él no era de tener novio, solo perdía el tiempo. Claro, con Blaine era distinto, pero era porque su mamá se lo obligaba. Aún así, no era fiel. Pero con Dan era distinto ¿y si lo intentaban? ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Aceptó la propuesta de Dan y comenzaron un noviazgo. En un principio todo era miel sobre hojuelas, pero una vez que Blaine salía dentro de un tema de conversación, Dan se tensaba. No es que lo odiara, de hecho le agradaba y hacía feliz a su mejor amigo.

La última discusión que habían tenido, fue cuando Sebastián había dejado su casa. Estaba cansado de la forma de ser de su mamá y que su papá no estuviera nunca. Serena le había sacado en cara que si no fuera por él, ella estaría con Nate y no con su padre. Y eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Pero, en vez de correr a los brazos de su novio. Él había ido a la casa de Blaine.

Era de madrugada cuando llegó y lo abrazó llorando. Blaine intentó calmarlo y le dijo que se quedara ahí, pero a Kurt no le había gustado nada. Eso provocó una discusión entre ellos y Kurt aprovechó el accidente de Burt para irse a la casa de su padre unos días. Pero se sentía tonto al dejar a Sebastián en su casa con su novio. Era tan estúpido.

Dan intentó hablar con él, pero Kurt no quería escuchar a nadie. No conseguía nada enojándose con su amigo, porque él no tenía culpa. De hecho, él también lo estaba pasando mal. Pero Sebastián y Blaine tenían esa extraña amistad, desde que eran pequeños y luego que ambas parejas anunciaron sus noviazgos, las cosas fueron mejor para los 4, en especial entre Blaine y Sebastián. Por lo cual, Dan y Kurt no podían evitar sentir celos.

Sin embargo, lograron solucionar sus problemas y Kurt había vuelto a su casa con Blaine y su hija. No soportaba un día más estar separado de ellos. Por otra parte, Sebastián se alojó en casa Dan por unos días.

* * *

— Hijo, ¿en serio te vas a comer todo eso? — Lo cuestionó Blair al ver el emparedado que se estaba preparando Blaine. Nutella, pepinillos, queso, cebolla y nachos.

— Sí ¿Por qué? — terminó por agregarle un poco de mayonesa al ajo. — Tengo hambre — Mencionó encogiéndose de hombros. Blair lo miró con cautela y luego a Kurt que tenía a su hija en brazos y le intentaba dar de comer su papilla.

— Se han estado cuidando ¿Verdad? — Kurt se volteó a mirarla y Blaine se atragantó con la malteada de chocolate. — ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Es que ustedes no aprenden?

— ¿De qué estás hablando mamá?

Blaine sintió que el apetito se le había ido, al igual que el color de cara. Estaba pálido y comenzó a sudar. No era posible.

Después de que naciera Harper, siempre había sido él superior y Kurt inferior. No recordaba haber cambiado de posic-

— Mierda — dijo en voz baja Kurt, que al parecer estaba pensando lo mismo.

— Dorotha, necesito que vayas a una farmacia por esas pruebas de embarazo.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo se escuchaban los balbuceos de Harper. Blair solo negaba con la cabeza, estaba segura de que su hijo nuevamente estaba embarazado. No le gustaba nada la idea, porque los planes de ir a la universidad se tendrían que aplazar nuevamente. Esperaron media hora, hasta que Dorotha regresó con algunas pruebas de embarazo.

Blaine tomó la bolsa y se fue a encerrar al baño. Kurt lo siguió con Harper en sus brazos. Esperó hasta que el moreno saliera del baño y lo abrazó.

— Sea lo que sea, estamos juntos en esto — lo consoló Kurt y separándose un poco para no aplastar a su hija.

— Te amo — sollozó

— Y yo a ti — se dieron un casto beso. Blaine dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt y se dispusieron a esperar los minutos restantes para obtener los resultados. Blair había llegado a hacerles compañía.

_3 minutos después._

— ¿Puedes verlo tú? — pidió Blaine y Kurt asintió. Harper ahora estaba en los brazos de su abuela, con los ojos avellanas muy abiertos, estaba pendiente de todo lo que sucedía. Kurt le tomó la mano a Blaine y con la otra agarró una de las pruebas. Tomó una respiración profunda.

— Es positivo — señaló en voz baja. — Vamos a ser padres nuevamente — Dijo con una sonrisa, tomando a Blaine de la cintura.

— ¿Es-tás seguro? — preguntó entrecortadamente el moreno

— Sí, amor. — Los dos se abrazaron y Kurt lo besó con ternura.

— Bien, bien — mencionó Blair — Felicidades a los dos — se acercó a ellos y le dio a cada uno un abrazo. — Pero no puedo evitar señalar lo irresponsables que han sido — Los dos agacharon la cabeza. — Estoy feliz de ser abuela otra vez. Sin embargo, siempre creí que Cooper sería padre primero que Blaine, pero las cosas han sido distintas. — Suspiró — ¿Por qué no se cuidaron?

— Nos dejamos llevar…

— Blaine, deben cuidarse hijo. Eso va para ti jovencito — señaló con su dedo índice a Kurt, que se encontraba colorado de la vergüenza — Si necesitaban preservativos, tenían que pedirlos solamente

— Mamá…

— Desde ahora comenzarán a cuidarse ¡Dorotha! — Gritó — Bueno, luego que nazca el bebé. No creo que quieran colocar un Kindergarten — Dorotha, necesito que vuelvas a la farmacia para comprar preservativos. Ahm… — se volteó a mirarlos — ¿De cuáles prefieren?

— ¡OH MAMÁ!

— ¿Con sabor? — preguntó desinteresada — Hay unos con sabor a fresa que son realmente buenos

— ¡MAMÁ!

— ¿Qué?

— No es necesario… nosotros tenemos — dijo en voz baja

— ¿Y por qué no los usan entonces?

— Lo olvidamos, ¿vale?

— Bien, porque no quiero que tengan otro hijo tan pronto.

— ¿Van a necesitar los condones o no, señora? — preguntó Dorotha. Kurt y Blaine se miraron y respondieron al mismo tiempo.

— No.

Luego de enterarse que serían padres por segunda vez, acordaron una cita con el Doctor. El cual confirmó el embarazo de Blaine y le dio las mismas indicaciones que con el embarazo anterior.

— ¡¿12 SEMANAS?! — Gritó Blair en la sala de su casa, cuando Kurt y Blaine llegaron de la clínica. Carole, Burt y Nate los estaban esperando para saber cómo les había ido.

— Y 3 días — señaló Blaine encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿El Doctor no les dijo que debían esperar 40 días? — preguntó Carole

— ¡Harper solo tiene 4 meses! — dijo Nate

— ¿Qué va a pasar con la Universidad? — gruñó Burt

Sus padres comenzaron a regañarlos, a pesar de que no podían dejar de estar felices, serían abuelos nuevamente, pero eran tan jóvenes. De todas formas, los apoyaron y estuvieron pendientes de ellos por si necesitaban algo.

Los meses pasaron y Blaine no tuvo ninguna complicación con el embarazo, Kurt no lo dejó en ningún momento solo. Complaciéndolo en cada antojo que tuviera Blaine, sobretodo cuando le dijo que quería salsa de chocolate. Kurt se encogió de hombros y fue a la cocina por ello. Cuando regresó, Blaine le ordenó que se quitara la camisa, el castaño sabía que no era buena idea luchar con un embarazado, así que le obedeció. Además, si eso hacía feliz a Blaine, a él también. Luego, le pidió que se recostara en la cama.

Blaine tomó la salsa de chocolate y colocó un poco en un pezón de Kurt. Inmediatamente agachó la cabeza y comenzó a succionarlo, luego prosiguió con el otro pezón. Continuó echando salsa de chocolate por todo el torso, lamiéndolo por completo.

Kurt se arqueaba bajo él y Blaine le quitó el pantalón de pijama y bóxer de un tirón. Esparció de la salsa por el miembro del castaño que ahora se encontraba duro y lo metió todo en su boca. Saboreando el sabor propio de Kurt, mezclado con el chocolate. Subía y bajaba la cabeza. Cuando no quedaba chocolate, volvió a colocar más y con su lengua lo quitaba todo, enrollándola en la cabeza y lamiendo toda la longitud.

Cuando notó que Kurt iba a llegar al orgasmo, se quitó y se recostó.

— _¿Qu-é?_ — preguntó entrecortadamente Kurt

— Me cansé — mencionó Blaine como si no importara, pero Kurt estaba demasiado excitado. Sabía que no podía exigirle más al moreno. Con sus 7 meses de embarazo, pero ahora él tenía antojos. Blaine no se podría negar.

De pronto, Blaine se largó a reír al ver la cara de Kurt. El castaño lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y tomó la salsa. Untó en los labios de Blaine. Se acercó a lamerlos y succionarlos. Luego siguió colocando más salsa en el cuello, haciendo lo mismo.

Lo desnudó e imitó a Blaine lo que le había hecho. Solo que el moreno tenía más vientre, por lo que se tardó más.

— _Kuuuurrttt_

— Ya, amor, ya

— _Te necesito ahora_ — Kurt se mordió el labio y agarró con una mano el miembro del moreno. Haciendo movimientos rápidos. — _P-por fa-vorr_ — Kurt asintió, acercándose a besarlo y para tomar el lubricante.

Untó en sus dedos para introducirlos en el agujero de Blaine. Torciéndolos en el interior. Hizo varios movimientos con dos dedos dentro, mientras el moreno gemía y rogaba por más. Continuó con un tercer dedo y por último un cuarto.

Blaine apretaba con fuerza los hombros de Kurt, jadeando y colocando los nudillos blancos.

— _Ku-urt_

El castaño sacó sus dedos y los reemplazó por su miembro previamente lubricado. Entrando con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Comenzó a penetrarlo con precaución al principio y siguió haciéndolo, buscando la mejor posición debido al vientre abultado de Blaine.

— _Ahíii_

— _Ah ah_

Kurt había dado con la próstata de Blaine, penetrándolo en el mismo lugar constantemente.

— _Estoy cer-ca _— señaló Kurt, tomándole el miembro con la mano derecha y bombeándolo. De vez en cuando torciendo la mano y haciéndolo llegar con un grito.

— ¡_AAAAH! _— Kurt no tardó mucho tiempo en correrse dentro de Blaine. Saliendo con cuidado del interior y tendiéndose al lado de él.

— Te amo

— Te amo más — Kurt se levantó a buscar un paño para limpiar a Blaine y luego se volvió a tender al lado de él. Se besaron y Blaine le dio la espalda, acomodándose en cucharita. Kurt lo rodeó inmediatamente con su brazo y dejando besos castos en el cuello, Blaine se quedó dormido.

Harper con 8 meses y medio, ya lograba dormir toda la noche, por lo que sus sesiones de sexo podrían extenderse, siempre y cuando Blaine se sintiera cómodo. A los pocos días después, Kurt le propuso matrimonio a Blaine. Con mucho esfuerzo le había comprado un anillo. Era ancho de plata y con el símbolo del infinito. En el interior tenía escrito _K&B_.

Obviamente Blaine dijo que sí y esperarían hasta que naciera el bebé para casarse. No querían esperar más tiempo, a pesar de que ya vivían juntos y se comportaban como una familia, ellos querían dar el siguiente paso. Y por supuesto no sería en Ohio.

2 meses después nació Gus Hummel – Anderson con los mismos ojos de Kurt, su piel era más dorada y su cabello oscuro como el de Blaine. Los planes de boda estaban casi listos. Kurt había hecho un espléndido trabajo en poco tiempo. Esperarían que Gus tuviera al menos 2 meses y viajarían a Los Ángeles.

Habían decidido casarse en Los Ángeles para que Cooper pudiera asistir. Kurt lo había conocido solo por Skype, pero se llevaban muy bien y Cooper enviaba regalos a sus sobrinos favoritos.

— _Son tus únicos sobrinos, Coop_ — le había dicho rodando los ojos Blaine.

La boda se llevó a cabo en Los Ángeles. Los únicos ahí presentes habían sido Burt, Carole y Finn por parte de Kurt y Blair, Nate y Cooper por parte de Blaine. Y por supuesto Harper y Gus.

Sus padres les habían regalado un viaje a Hawaii, para que pasaran la luna de miel, pero ellos no querían estar tanto tiempo separados de sus hijos. Menos de Gus que solo tenía un poco más de 2 meses. Por lo que estuvieron 5 días en la isla y sin despegarse del teléfono para saber cómo se encontraban sus hijos. Aún así, aprovecharon cada día ahí, amándose y entregándose el uno al otro. Volvieron a Ohio donde los esperaban su familia y amigos, juntos a sus dos hijos. Una vez que los vieron, corrieron a abrazarlos y llenarlos de besos por toda la cara.

El siguiente año comenzarían la universidad en una ciudad distinta, pero casados y con dos hermosos hijos. Blaine en NYU y Kurt en NYADA. Ellos definitivamente hacían las cosas al revés, pero ellos eran felices así. Y no cambiarían por nada del mundo todo lo que pasaron, porque cada situación que les tocó vivir fue imprescindible para que ellos se conocieran y formaran la familia que eran ahora.

Tenían el apoyo de ambas familias. Lo que nunca creyó conseguir Kurt por parte de los Anderson. Blair lo adoraba, cuando llegó a conocerlo bien se dio cuenta de lo inteligente que era y el buen gusto que tenía. Aunque eso no era indiscutible, puesto que se había fijado en su hijo. Y se amaban, todos podían verlo y amaban a sus dos pequeños hijos.

Habían ahorrado una gran cantidad de dinero y además habían vendido la casa donde estuvieron viviendo por más de 1 año. En un principio no querían hacerlo, porque eso significaba que cada vez que volvieran a Ohio deberían alojarse en casa Hudmel o Anderson. Tendrían que turnarse, un tiempo en una casa y luego en la otra.

Con ese dinero ahorrado, querían comprar una casa en los suburbios, pero aun les faltaba. Nate se ofreció en darles el resto, pero ellos se negaron, por lo que lo tomaron como un préstamo y comenzarían a devolverle el dinero una vez que encontraran un trabajo estable. A Nate poco le importaba, pero sabía que ellos querían conseguir todo con esfuerzo y así lo harían.

Aunque Kurt no pudo negarse cuando Blair le regaló algunos muebles. Eran hermosos, madera entallada, incluso el olor era fascinante. Blaine negó con la cabeza, pero si a su marido lo hacía feliz, él no era quién para impedírselo.

El problema fue cuando todos comenzaron a hacerles regalos para la nueva casa. Todos decían que si a Blair le habían aceptado los muebles ¿por qué a ellos no? De esa forma, solo tuvieron que comprar algunas mantas y sábanas. Y comida, por supuesto.

Los niños fueron los que más regalos consiguieron, incluso algunos que no podrían utilizar hasta que no tuvieran una edad más avanzada. Por lo cual, en la bodega se encontraba una bicicleta, patines, balones de fútbol y varias cosas más.

Ellos eran felices, además, eso solo sería porque recién llegaban a su casa nueva. Todos se calmarían al pasar los días.

Pero no fue así.

Blair los visitaba todos los meses, con la excusa de que no podía pasar tanto tiempo sin ver a su hijo pequeño.

— No soy pequeño mamá — se quejaba Blaine cada vez que su madre se lo recalcaba.

— Lo sé, pero es la costumbre — mencionó apretándole la mejilla.

3 meses habían logrado vivir sin discutir, pero esa tarde Kurt no podía estudiar, no lograba concentrarse. Harper tenía fiebre y Gus no dejaba de llorar. No sabía por qué Blaine no podía tranquilizarlos, él tenía un examen importante al día siguiente y hasta el momento, sentía que no había estudiado nada.

— ¡Blaine! ¡Ve a los niños! — gritó Kurt — Estoy estudiando ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?

— Estoy preparando la cena y yo también tengo que estudiar, podrías verlos tú

— Ya te dije, ¡estoy estudiando!

— Y yo ya te escuché, pero no eres el único con deberes en la Universidad. — hizo una pausa — También eres padre y podrías prestarles más atención

— ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? — Blaine tomó una respiración profunda

— Olvídalo — se dio media vuelta y fue a tomar en brazos a Gus, el cual comenzó a calmarse en los brazos de su padre.

— No Blaine, dime — Lo tomó del brazo

— Bien — tomó asiento — Te vas muy temprano en la mañana y llegas muy tarde, cansado y siempre con algo que hacer. ¡Hace dos semanas que no dormimos juntos! Te duermes en el sofá y ni siquiera hablar de la última vez que hicimos el amor. Creo que tengo telarañas en mi entrepierna de tanto tiempo que ha pasado.

Kurt comenzó a sentirse culpable, pero NYADA no era nada a como lo había imaginado, eran muy exigentes y aun se estaba amoldando al ritmo. Se iba temprano para poder estudiar en la biblioteca y eso, sin contar con las clases de Miss July, por eso llegaba a casa agotado, estudiaba un poco más y luego caía rendido en el sofá, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas de levantarse para ir a su cuarto. Luego en la mañana cuando despertaba, siempre estaba cubierto por una manta. Sentía a Blaine caminar hacia él y cubrirlo, no sin antes darle un beso casto en los labios y volver a su cuarto.

Kurt suspiró, tenía abandonado a Blaine, su marido y el amor de su vida. Y no obstante, también a sus hijos. Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y Blaine logró ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla.

— ¿Adam? — preguntó Blaine con una ceja alzada — ¿No hablaste con él hace… 10 minutos?

Kurt comenzaba a sentirse culpable, Adam lo atosigaba todo el tiempo, insistía en que salieran a distraerse o lo invitaba a tomar café. Había aceptado ir a la cafetería un par de veces, pero nada más. Tampoco quería que Adam sintiera que le estaba dando esperanzas. Él jamás sería capaz de engañar a Blaine y mucho menos dejarlo.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué cada vez que estaba con el rubio sentía que hacía algo malo? Él era coqueto por naturaleza, incluso con mujeres. Pero al parecer el rubio malinterpretaba todo. Y Kurt estaba cansado. Cada cosa que hacía o decía, Adam lo malinterpretaba, creyendo que Kurt sentía algo por él. Y últimamente insistía tanto.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

— Me engañas con él — señaló Blaine — Lo entiendo. Ya no me amas… ya no te atraigo como hombre y es que después de dos embarazos no puedo tener un cuerpo perfecto — Blaine sentía un nudo en la garganta, solo veía a Kurt que no decía nada.

— ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme? — mencionó Kurt en su teléfono — Ya bastante tengo con soportarte en clases. Estoy con mi esposo y tú me estás haciendo perder el tiempo hablando contigo. — cortó la llamada. — Adam… — comenzó a hablar Kurt, mirando a Blaine — intentó besarme — agachó la cabeza. Blaine se levantó y fue al cuarto de los niños para dejar a Gus en su cuna.

— ¿Cuándo fue? — preguntó cuando volvió a la sala. Su rostro no reflejaba ninguna expresión.

— Hace 2 semanas — murmuró en voz baja. Blaine asintió. Todo coincidía, las 2 semanas en que no dormían juntos, los cambios en Kurt. — Pero te juro que no pasó nada

— ¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste cuando sucedió?

— Porque me dio miedo…

— ¿T-te gus-ta? — preguntó con temor Blaine

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Yo te amo Blaine — se acercó a él y le tomó la mano. — Por favor perdóname, no supe cómo reaccionar y todo era tan agobiante. Las clases, los niños, tú siendo el mejor de tu clase. Y-yo sentí celos — agachó la cabeza — quería ser perfecto para ti y para nuestros hijos, pero NYADA es demasiado para mí

— Hey, no digas eso — le tomó la cara con ambas manos — Tú eres perfecto, siempre lo has sido para mí. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal por lo que hiciste… me alejaste, en vez de conversar las cosas

— Lo sé, no debí hacerlo

— No. — Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un momento — Vas a tener que hacer méritos para que te perdone — A Kurt se le dibujó una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

— Lo que tú quieras — le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a besarlo, pero Blaine lo detuvo. — ¿Qué? — Kurt se asustó

— No te he dado permiso para besarme — se cruzó de brazos

— Por favor Blaine. Te he extrañado tanto — sacó el labio inferior. Blaine abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Kurt fue más rápido y tomó del cuello con la mano izquierda y con la derecha lo agarró de la cintura, juntando sus labios e introduciendo su lengua. Blaine quería empujarlo, pero a quién engañaba. También lo había extrañado y le devolvió el beso con el mismo amor y pasión que Kurt le entregaba.

Kurt le dijo a Adam que no podían seguir siendo amigos y su relación con Blaine se hizo más fuerte. Siempre intentaban conversar las cosas antes de discutir y eso les había funcionado a la perfección.

Gus cumplía 1 año de vida y ellos le organizaron una gran fiesta de cumpleaños. A diferencia del cumpleaños número 2 de Harper donde asistieron sus abuelos, tíos, Dan y Sebastián que aún seguían juntos y tenían planes de casarse en el futuro. Algo que Sebastián nunca creyó que lograría, pero Dan le había demostrado lo mucho que lo amaba y que podía ser fiel a una persona. Fue difícil y con muchas tentaciones por delante, pero siempre de la mano de Dan salieron adelante.

Ahora, en el cumpleaños de Gus estaban los mismos invitados, pero también Puck. Al que no veían hace muchísimo tiempo y el cual había sido en parte el celestino de ellos. Le debían mucho y estaban felices de tenerlo en su casa. También estaban Nick y Jeff.

El rubio se sentía celoso, él también quería formar una familia como la de Kurt y Blaine, obviamente con su novio Nick. Pero si seguía esperando a que él le propusiera matrimonio, le saldrían raíces. Tendría que hacer algo pronto.

Otra pareja que asistió fue Thad y Wes. La misma fiesta donde se habían conocido Kurt y Blaine, los unió a ellos. Pero no quisieron decir nada hasta meses después, cuando David los había encontrado uno encima del otro en la habitación que compartía con Wes. No podían seguir negándolo.

David llegó con su novia.

No perdían contacto con ninguno de los Warblers, los cuales se habían vuelto amigos de Kurt. El castaño no tenía amigos en McKinley, pero con el tiempo se fue acercando más a Puck y estaba completamente agradecido con él por haberlo invitado a esa fiesta donde conoció a Blaine.

Harper corría de un lado a otro, mostrándole a todos sus dotes artísticos. Bailaba y cantaba las canciones infantiles del momento como una experta y todos la celebraban. Mientras Gus intentaba dar sus primeros pasos. Todos estaban embobados con los niños.

Blaine y Kurt tomados de la cintura miraban las locuras que hacían sus hijos, lo hermosos que eran y cómo sus familias los amaban.

— ¿Sabes? — preguntó Blaine llamando la atención de su esposo.

— ¿Qué? — Dejó de ver a sus hijos para ver al amor de su vida.

— He tenido algunos antojos extraños — Kurt abrió los ojos como platos y luego sonrió. Se acercó a besarlo profundamente.

La vida les sonreía. Con dos hijos, tal vez otro más y un futuro juntos. No podían pedir nada más. Eran completamente felices.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Hasta la próxima._

_Nos leemos pronto ;)_

_mayi._


End file.
